Perfectly Imperfect
by XoXoNiLeY2010
Summary: "That day you spilled your coffee on me..." A small smile curled up his lips. "I didn't care that you ruined my 400 dollar Gucci shirt or that I was going to be late for work. I didn't care because to me it was the biggest blessing. Meeting you." NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yes, I'm back with a new story! **

**Thank you to all of you who wrote me really sweet messages, asking me to come back to fanfiction. You really helped motivate me, so... this is for you!**

**Chapter One**

I hurried out of my building, my heels clicking loudly on the asphalt of the sidewalk. I pushed at the shorter hairs falling in my face and readjusted my purse on one shoulder while gripping my laptop case tighter. It was one of those mornings... the horribly stressful ones. I was glad I had left my camera at the studio the night before so I didn't have to carry it as well. By the time I got to work I knew, I just knew I'd be in for a talk with the boss. Of course I would since I hadn't finished my latest assignment: LA by night for a tourist review.

I stepped into the local Starbucks and groaned at the sight of the line ahead of me. This was just my day... I took the opportunity to run my fingers through my straightened hair to take out any superficial knots. I needed to look somewhat presentable for work. I tugged at the skirt that had ridden up as a result of my running. I was lucky I hadn't fallen to start with.

A few minutes of foot tapping and watch checking later I was finally getting the coffee I was craving for, the only solution to my moodiness. I was already late... better get the scolding with some caffeine in my blood.

I shrieked when a rude customer brushed past me, knocking me over to the side. I yelped as my coffee spilled over onto my hand, burning my sensitive skin. Another yelp told me my poor hand wasn't the only victim... My eyes widened when I noticed the expensive shirt covered in coffee.

"Oh my goodness!" I reached for the napkins on the counter to wipe the mess I had made. "Here." I dabbed the napkins onto the shirt, hoping to remove as much as I could of the staining liquid.

"There goes my shirt." A deep voice brought me back to reality. "It's okay, really, I'll just have to go to work shirtless." I grimaced.

"I am so-" My voice trailed off when I looked up at the person's face, my mouth going dry at the sight of the amused – and beautiful - brown eyes staring back at me.

"Don't worry about it." The male smiled, his fingers wrapping around my wrists to stop my attempt to clean him up. My cheeks burned a deep shade of red when I realised what I had been doing.

"I uhm-" I looked down at his shirt one last time before looking back at his face. "Can I get you a new shirt maybe?" I blurted out the first thing that crossed my mind.

"Nick." He extended his hand, seeming amused by my embarrassment. _Jerk._

"Miley." I shook his hand awkwardly since my hand was still a bit sore from the slight burn the hot coffee had caused. "Are you sure I can't-"

"It's nice to meet you, Miley."

"Wish it had been in other circumstances." I grimaced again. "Look I live two blocks down, if you can just come with me I can probably lend you one of my brother's shirts or something-"

"Don't-" He was about to ignore my attempt to redeem myself. I wouldn't have it.

"Follow me." I instructed, gently tugging on his arm. He hesitated for a split second before following me.

...

"Nice apartment." He commented as I stepped into the living room with Braison's best shirt. My brother, the young, careless and slightly rebel guitar player made use of my apartment every time he needed an escape from home. It was obvious, from anybody's but my parents' stand point, that my 17 year old brother did not want to be stuck in the life they wanted for him and I was more than glad to provide him with the space he needed when my parents went a little over the top, convincing him to go to this or that prestigious university; something he clearly did not plan on doing.

I caught Nick's eye as he looked up from a picture and noticed the slight uneasiness that came over him. A frown twisted my lips and I was about to ask when he smiled brightly, erasing all signs of the previous uneasiness. Okay, then?

"Is she your best friend?" He pointed to a picture of a younger version of Demi and I, smiling goofily at the camera. My cheeks reddened.

"That's an _old_ picture." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"You guys look pretty close." He commented. Okay stranger, stop trying to figure out my life by looking at a picture. Thank you. I huffed.

"Take your shirt off." I ordered, half seriously. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"I didn't mean to pry-" Really, now? I teasingly narrowed my eyes at him. "You'll have to forgive me, I've never been-"

"Let me guess." I cut him off. "You've never had some bossy girl invite you to her home so she could give you her brother's shirt in exchange of your coffee covered one." Come to think of it, that sounded pretty awful. The heat rose to my cheeks and I bit my lip, realising just how incongruous the whole situation was. Why, why, why must such things happen to me? "You must wonder what possessed me to invite a stranger into my home without-"

"But I'm not a stranger." He played along, the same teasing smile never leaving his face. "I'm Nick, we met when you spilled your coffee on me-" He chuckled when he noticed my glare, "-when you _accidentally_ spilled your coffee on me. I'm going to be late for work and my boss is going to have my head for it." I held back a giggle.

"I'm sorry." The giggle finally escaped, ruining all chances of my sentence sounding anything close to sincere. "Miley. I brought you back to my humble abode so I could redeem myself after I _accidentally _spilled my coffee on your expensive looking shirt." I bit my lip. "Am I doing a good job?"

"You're doing great." He smiled as he stripped his shirt off his muscular chest and arms. I fought the urge to look but the red marks caught my eye.

"Oh my gosh, you got burnt!" I scrambled to get to him, pressing my fingers to the red patterns visible on his pale skin.

"It's nothing, really." He winced when I pressed my finger a little harder. Ha! Knew it. I shook my head.

"When will men ever learn not to lie to a woman?" I grumbled, half teasingly. He chuckled.

I retrieved the first aid box from bathroom and proceeded to treat the burns. Although superficial, they looked painful. He didn't move an inch as I spread the soothing ointment across his chest, running my fingers subtly over the red streaks. His hand suddenly wrapped around mine and stopped my actions.

"Looks like you got burned too." He looked my hand over carefully. "Here, give me the cream."

"I can-"

"Do you ever let anyone take care of you, Miss Miley?" He teased. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips. His fingers spread the ointment on the back of my hand. I waited for the stinging sensation to come when his fingers brushed against the burn but nothing came. Nothing but a lovely warmth that spread into my skin as soon as his fingers grazed my skin.

I turned around abruptly and took the shirt lying on the couch. I held it out for him and he slipped one muscular arm after the other before pulling it over his broad shoulders. I watched carefully as he slid button after button into the holes and covered my mouth with my hand when I noticed the final result. A giggle escaped against my will and I pointed at the mirror for him to take a look. "Do you have anything against people thinking you're gay?" I joked, silently praying for the earth to open under my feet so I could disappear. Not only was my brother's shirt too long but it was also too tight...

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I heard him mutter as he took in the final picture.

"You could always go shirtless like you initially said you would?" I bit my lip.

"I doubt my boss would appreciate that." He chuckled. "Gay for the day it is."

"Let me know how it goes." I giggled.

"I certainly will." He smiled broadly, showing off his best asset yet to be seen. A beautiful, sincere smile that reached his sparkling brown orbs. I looked away for fear of being dazed and cleared my throat.

"I really need to get to work, I'm sure you-"

"I do too." He smiled reassuringly. We silently walked out of my apartment and into the elevator. The ride was short and soon, almost too soon we were parting, going in opposite directions.

"See you soon, Miley." And just like that, he was gone. I smiled to myself and I started my short walk to the office, looking back discreetly to see him waving, a broad smile lighting up his handsome face. _See you soon_. Had I not scared him off yet? I bit my lip, holding back the smile that was begging to break out onto my face.

I made a quick stop at the dry cleaners, handing in Nick's shirt. Rebecca, a middle aged woman with shoulder length red hair and a wide motherly smile greeted me enthusiastically. After explaining my encounter with Nick, I begged her to do her level best to get the stain out... I was ready to pay however much it took.

A knowing smile lit up her face and she warmly dismissed me, telling me not to doubt her dry cleaning skills. And I didn't.

...

"Where have you been?" Demi shrieked when she saw me sneak in, ducking behind the head gossip girl's cubicle before reaching my office. The short brunette sitting at her desk was not only my fashion expert colleague but also my best friend.

"Long story involving coffee, a cute guy and bumping into each other." I smirked. I knew that would be enough to pick her curiosity. She kept her chirpy voice low as she stated:

"You, me, Lunch." Mission accomplished, she was definitely on the edge of her seat, wondering what had happened to me to make me this smiley. I smiled to myself as I got to work, wondering how in the world Demi had managed to cover for me. Miss Diva – my boss – would have already been sitting across from me, demanding an explanation for my late arrival.

I checked my e-mail, searching to see if the documents I had asked for had been sent to me for my next article on a popular, modern photographer. Photography was my specialty and although I knew my subject well, it did happen that I stepped out of the box and write articles every now and then. Holiday destination had been my latest passion. I lifted my eyes when I heard a knock on the door and called out to whoever it was to come in.

"Miss Stewart, I presume?" Hmm... why was a tall blond with a distinct Australian accent standing in my office? I stood up and walked around the desk to introduce myself as politely as I could.

"That's me." I smiled politely.

"Liam Blakeley." He extended his hand for me to shake and I did. My questioning eyes had him chuckling good heartedly. "I'm your new boss." My eyes widened. New boss? Whatever happened to Miss ILoveOrderingPeopleAround? As if reading my mind he went on. "Miss Jenkins was fired after we found out about her unethical practices." I had a happy dance playing out in my head by now. I didn't even care to find out what she had done, I was over the moon to know that she could no longer control me.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to see you made it out of the bathroom." My eyebrows knit together in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? "I hope you go easy on the chilli next time you eat Mexican."

Demi.

I was going to kill her. Out of all the excuses in the world she just had to use the one that included too much chilli and a very upset tummy.

My cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Mr Blakeley-"

"Don't worry about it." Did he really have to be such a gentleman about this? I huffed internally.

"I have a lot of work to get done before lunch, do you mind..." My voice trailed off.

"About that." He flashed me the smile, I was sure, had more than one girl swooning. "Forget whatever Miss Jenkins had asked you to work on. The next edition is a holiday special..."

I liked the sound of that...

"We will be working together on this one." I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "We will be reviewing several hotels in the area-"

"Let me guess? Paid vacation?" I grinned.

"Something like that." He smiled back. At least he had a sense of humour, I noticed happily. "I'll send you the details by e-mail." I nodded my head and watched him leave my office.

This had to be the best day ever! Well. If you call embarrassing yourself in front of two guys – two _hot_ guys – exciting...

Demi. Here I come.

...

"Thanks for the warning." I narrowed my eyes at Demi as we took our seat at the cafe we were regular customers at.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away, smiling innocently. When her eyes settled on me again I saw the wheels behind that pretty little head of hers turning overtime. This could not be good...

"So..." She smirked. "Did you jump Mr I spilled my coffee on you?" I rolled my eyes. She was far too interested in my sex life – or should I say, my nonexistent sex life? "Come on, spill. What happened?"

I proceeded, with blushing cheeks, to explain how I had spilled my very hot coffee on an equally hot male.

"...and wait for it... He has curly hair." I bit my lip, highly anticipating Demi's reaction to my description of Nick.

"Curly hair?" She shrieked. "That just ruined it for me, thank you very much." She huffed. I let out a loud laugh. "So, when are you seeing him again?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I do expect him to drop off my brother's shirt at some point or another. After all, he does know where I live." I bit my lip, thinking of the various case scenarios that could take place.

Scenario one:

He liked having coffee spilt onto him, he will definitely drop the shirt off and... ask me to hang out?

Didn't really see that one happening...

Scenario two:

He didn't think much of clumsy me, did not hold a grudge for ruining his shirt... And dropped by to return my brother's shirt and get his back... He went his way, I went mine.

Wasn't liking that one very much...

Scenario three:

He was a rapist - a very good looking rapist – and I had given him my address without a second thought...!

"Is dreamland really that interesting?" Demi teased, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Sorry." I chuckled at the last thought that had crossed my head. _Keep dreaming, Miley. _

"What if I don't see him again?"

She rolled her eyes at my insecurities.

"He was blatantly flirting with you, Miley." She smiled reassuringly. "I doubt he'd pass up getting to know someone as crazy as you." I laughed.

"Let's just hope I don't scare him off. If I haven't already that is." We both laughed together as finished up our lunch.

"Demetria." I suddenly remembered something. She lifted an innocent, angel face at me. _Wouldn't work._ I scowled.

"Next time you have to find an excuse for me... Try to avoid telling our boss I have a severe case of diarrhea. Thank you." I glared at her, knowing fully well that I couldn't be mad at her. I was lucky enough to have my best friend cover for me every time I needed... I wasn't about to complain seeing as it had come in more than handy that morning.

"No problem." She called out cheerfully as I headed into my office.

**Your thoughts are always welcomed! I don't know how often I will be updating, I certainly can't promise it will be as frequently as I used to... sorry about that!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter didn't exactly come out how I wanted it too... it's always hard to start up a story... so just, bear with me!**

**Chapter Two**

The days after my encounter with Nick had been somewhat chaotic. Starting with my boss' unrealistic demands and ending with my parents' presence in town. Not only was work very demanding but so were my parents.

"_We have a lot to talk to you about, Miles." _My father had told me over the phone. _"We're staying at the-"_ After giving me the address of their hotel, he had insisted I stopped by for breakfast. On a Sunday morning... The one morning of the week where I could have slept in.

"_Dad-"_ I had tried to argue only to have him go all authoritative on me. We had finally settled on brunch.

I was doomed.

The call with Liam hadn't gone much better since I had been forced to cancel lunch with him, lunch over which we were supposed to go over the details of the next 'holiday special' edition of the magazine.

"_Miley, I hope you realise that if you were a bit more organised you could become the editorial assistant." _He had played the promotion card. Harsh. It told me long about the type of guy he was... I had come to the conclusions that Liam Blakeley was your typical thirty three year old bachelor. Nothing more could be said. The first impression he had had on me had certainly fooled me.

I looked like a walking disaster when I stepped in Starbucks that morning, laptop in hand. I was determined to get some work done before meeting my parents. Starting with researching reviews on the Grey Manor, the newest 5 star hotel in town. The chain of hotels Grey Manor was worldly known and the building of their latest hotel so happened to take place in LA.

What I hadn't expected after getting my coffee was coming face to face with Nick.

I thought guys loved to sleep in? But then again I didn't see Nick being your 'regular' type of guy.

I cursed at myself for not taking the time to tame my hair instead of throwing it into a loose bun like I had done that morning. If I had known I would have probably picked something else than a pair of old, worn out shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I would have added some make up as well. _Why was I trying so hard to impress this guy?_ I scolded myself.

"Miley, hi!" He greeted with a warm smile.

"Nick!" His smile mirrored onto my face.

"Good to see you managed to keep the coffee in the cup." He teased, pointing at the steaming cup of coffee resting in the palm of my free hand. I smiled apologetically.

"Can I buy you some breakfast?"

Saying I was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Oh no, you don't have to-"

"Do you like the muffins they offer?"

"Love them." I smiled.

"Sit down, I'll be right back." I took a seat in a booth, setting my laptop on the table. I guess working wouldn't fit in today's schedule. Not that I was complaining...

I watched Nick as he gave his order, pointing to our table so the waitress knew where to find us once the food was ready. He smiled when he caught me staring.

It was only then that I noticed his casual attire. The faded jeans and white t-shirt contrasted with the dress shirt and tan pants he had been wearing that day. Today's attire seemed to match his mood: he looked relax.

"Do you often come here this early on Sunday mornings?" He questioned when he slid into the booth, facing me. I frowned.

"I usually sleep in on Sunday mornings." We laughed together.

"Well, lucky for me then, I caught you on the right day." He smiled.

"I thought you would have picked up your shirt by now." I suggested wryly. He blushed.

"Actually, I did come over." My eyes widened. "You didn't seem to be home though." I frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This week has been a total nightmare."

"Everything alright?" His genuine care made my heart flutter.

"Yes, yes! Just lots of work. New boss who's decided to change everything about the magazine I work for."

"You're a journalist?" He seemed surprised.

"Not exactly. I'm the mag's main photographer but I write articles every so often. Keeps things interesting."

"Photography? Whoa." His smile broadened. "My brother is an amateur photograph in his free time. I'm sure you two would hit it off." I smiled.

"Now you know all of my life secrets..."

"My turn, huh?" He laughed. I nodded.

"I'm a hotel manager." Hadn't expected that one. "Yes, I know, I don't exactly look like your typical hotel manager. Life just has a way, you know?" His eyes were distant for a split second.

"I do know." And I did. Life did come in the way for everybody. As if on cue, the muffins Nick had ordered were placed in front of us, somehow breaking the awkwardness that had settled in.

"Blueberry?" I grinned. "How did you know?"

"I didn't." He looked pleased with himself. "I just went with my favourite." Our eyes locked for a split second before I looked away, my cheeks heating up under his intense gaze. I took a bite of my muffin to keep busy and he soon imitated me.

"I still have a shirt to return." He reminded me moments later, a twinkle appearing in his eye. I grinned.

"Yours is waiting for you in the hallway closet, all pressed and ironed." I retorted, smiling proudly.

"Tell me you didn't."

"I did." I giggled. "It's as clean as new."

"You shouldn't have." He looked embarrassed now.

"It was the least I could do."

"Alright, then the least I could do is take you out to dinner." I blushed.

"If you insist..." I smirked. He had taken a leap by asking me to dinner, the least I could do was ask him for his number. I handed him my phone, receiving a wide smile on his part. He quickly typed in his number.

"Do you mind if I-" I rolled my eyes good naturedly as I took the phone from him and pressed call. One little miss call was all it would take for him to have my number. I loved that he had asked for my consent before doing it... it was one of those little things I appreciated coming from a guy.

"All set."

"I hate to cut this short but my parents are in town and I told them I would meet them-"

"I'll call you." He promised as he stood up with me, grabbing the laptop case and handing it over to me. I smiled.

"I shouldn't even attempt to take my wallet out, right?" I teased when I noticed he already had his debit card in hand.

"Not unless you want to wound my pride." He looked up with the most adorable smile and I melted. I shook my head, letting a chuckle escape my lips.

"Thank you for breakfast." I shifted my laptop to my left arm and extended my right arm for a hug. He followed suite, wrapping his strong arms around my waist in a loose hug. A tight squeeze told me he had enjoyed the time we had spent together as much as I had and his broad smile told me it wouldn't be the last time. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I waved goodbye and headed out the cafe, a wide goofy smile adorning my pink lips.

...

I chuckled loudly. They had to be kidding... Of course they were.

I dialled my mother's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, baby."

"Grey Manor, mom? Really?" I held back a chuckle.

"Rebecca invited it us, we couldn't say no." She explained with a soft laugh. "Just remember when you write your article that her son is the owner. Be nice." She teased, knowing that I couldn't possible write anything degrading on a 5 star hotel as successful as the Grey Manor.

"I didn't know you had kept in touch with Rebecca." I remarked pointedly. Although I had never really followed what had happened to their friendship, I knew that they had lost touch at one point in their lives. Although I didn't know Rebecca personally, I was happy to find out my mother and her were friends again.

"She lost her husband a few years ago. Things were strained; I couldn't turn my back on her."

"Of course, mom." I felt sorry for the woman. "I'm stepping into the hotel right now. See you soon." I hung up as I stepped into the lobby. I looked down at myself and mentally congratulated myself for picking an attire worthy of the high standards of the five star hotel. The light blue silk dress shirt was tuck neatly into the black pencil skirt resting high on my waist and the whole outfit was completed with a pair of simple black heels. It was simple and yet dignified enough for the occasion.

"Hello, may I help you?" A sweet looking blond asked me at the reception, smiling warmly in my direction.

"Yes, I'm looking for my parents; they checked in last night. Robby and Susan Stewart."

"Ah yes." She smiled knowingly. "Mrs Gray mentioned to take extra good care of them." I smiled.

"They're friends." I told her conversationally.

"I don't mean to pry but-" I encouraged her to ask, already knowing my parents' names had caught her attention – and curiosity. "Are they the owners of the Destiny resort near San Francisco?" She was referring to one of the resorts my parents owned on the Californian coast. I nodded my head.

"That's them." I chuckled.

You heard right. I was Miley Stewart, daughter of multi-billionaire Robby and Susan Stewart, owners of the chain of hotels called the Destiny Resort.

"Whoa. I've been there and I have to say it's beautiful."

"Make sure you don't tell them that, it would only make their egos bloom." We laughed together.

"Miley Stewart." I suck my hand out and we shook hands.

"Emily Truscott."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Emily, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other very soon." Of course she would be, since I was writing an article about the hotel she was working at.

"It was nice to meet you too." She looked down at the computer screen. "Room 504".

"Thank you." I replied graciously before smiling goodbye and heading to the nearest elevator.

Mom and Dad, here I come.

The ride up to the fifth floor was short and I walked as fast as my heels would allow me until I found the room I was in search of. A quick knock and a loud squeal later I was being enveloped in a big motherly hug.

Little did I know as stepped into the hotel room that I was in for a shock. And not a pleasant one, in my book.

**You guys are probably somewhat confused... the idea was to get you guys curious... did it work? **

**Thank you for all the encouragements for this story, you guys are really motivating!**

**Also, I wanted to clear up something... Liam will not be playing an important role in this story and there will NOT be any Miam. Should have been clear about that in chap 1, sorry!  
**

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Miles? Miley?" I snapped my head up to see Demi towering over me from the other side of my desk, hands on hips. "Glad to have you back." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "What's wrong with you? You've been all moody and spaced out all morning." I groaned.

"Is it really that noticeable?"

"Mmm." She looked intently at me, trying to read through my mask. "What did they do this time? Did they convince you you were too good for this job? Or did they pressurise you into moving back to San Francisco to take over your dad's job?" That was my best friend for you. Almost always brutally honest when it came to my high-expecting-parents.

"The latter, actually. Well not really. They didn't pressurise me. But you know me, they can easily guilt me into doing whatever they want."

"Okay, back up here." Her eyes were wide. "I was kidding when I- Oh my gosh, they actually want you to take over?" She frowned. "I thought they loved their jobs?"

"Oh they do." And that was how I found myself telling my best friend about the previous day's conversation with my parents.

_Little did I know as stepped into my parents' hotel room that I was in for a shock. And not a pleasant one, in my book. _

"_I'm just going to get straight to the point." My father spoke gruffly. I eyed him questioningly, encouraging him to go on as I took a seat on the couch beside my mother._

"_Unless you take up the management of the hotels, we are going to have to sell them." My eyes widened at the statement. I took a deep breath as I waited for one of my parents to fill me in on what the hell was going on. Because I, sure as hell, did not get it. _

_The hotels had been their lives ever since I could remember. They loved everything that came along with managing hotels, especially travelling. I knew for a fact that my mother had loved designing the interiors of all the hotels they owned across the globe. So what had suddenly happened for them to want to do something as drastic as selling the hotels? _

"_We're getting old, honey. Managing all these hotels is putting too much stress on your father's shoulders." I sat there, staring wide eyed at both my parents as if they had announced they were aliens. "Your father's been experiencing high blood pressure levels." My mother said softly. "There's no telling what could happen if he isn't careful." _

_Stunned was a way to put the way I was feeling at that moment. Worried was another._

"_Why can't you remain the owners and employ a new head manager?" I questioned suddenly. _

"_I-" My mother didn't let my father get a word in._

"_You know your father well enough to know he will not fully step down from his responsibilities unless they are completely taken away from him." Unfortunately, she had a point. A very valid point. _

"_Selling them would be such a pity though, after all the work you put into this project." I sighed. I felt like the weight of the world had been dropped onto my shoulders. _

"_Who are you telling?" I could tell my father was not at all happy with the turn of events. His hotels were his passions, I realised sadly. He looked straight into my eyes as he went on: "You're my daughter, Miley. You're the only one I can trust to run the business as fairly as I did."_

_Oh no. No, no, no!_

"_Dad-"_

"_We don't expect you to make a decision today, Miles." My mother tried to soothe._

"_I can't run your hotels, dad, mom." I shook my head at the absurd idea. "Not only am I not qualified but I also have a job. And responsibilities."_

"_You've watched me running the hotels for years. When you were little-" _

"_I remember, daddy. When I was little I used to say that someday I'd be just like you. Except I'm not a little girl anymore, I grew up and I worked hard to become a photographer." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My father's expectations were hard to match up with, especially when he expected me to take up his job and substitute for him. I sighed, rubbing my throbbing temples wearily._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh but this is a lot to take in." I took a deep breath to calm myself down. _

"_Yes, it is. Just, take your time. Let it sink in and let us know if we should go through with the selling."_

"You're not actually considering it, are you?" Demi narrowed her eyes at me.

"What? No-"

"Don't even try to lie to me." She let out a sigh. "Look, Miles, I know you love your parents and it is normal for you to want to be who they want you to be. But if running hotels isn't what you see yourself doing, then you shouldn't do it. You're entitled to your likings. I've seen you with a camera in hand. Ending your career as a photograph is like confiscating a ball from a basketball player." I laughed silently at her comparison, which, if you asked didn't make any sense, but I appreciated her efforts to try and make me see things clearly.

"I'll still be able to take pictures, Demi. I don't need this job for that." I motioned to the camera hooked up to the computer. "I'm loading pictures I took the other day, wanna see?"

"Don't even try to change the subject." She pulled up a chair and spun my desk chair around so I was facing her. My phone buzzed at that exact moment.

Saved by the bell!

"Oh will you look at that, I have a message!" I laughed at her narrowing eyes and disapproving shakes of her head. She knew me well enough to know I was trying to change the subject. Mission accomplished!

_**1 New Message**_flashed across the screen.

My breath caught up in my throat as I read over the small, simple and yet meaningful message.

_What do you say about dinner tomorrow night? I still have a shirt to return ;) – Nick_

I stared up at Demi, a wide smile playing across my lips.

"Remember the guy I bumped into the other day?"

"You mean the one you had breakfast with yesterday?" She raised her eyebrows, a small smirk stretching her lips. I nodded my head and bit my lip.

"He's asking if I want to have dinner tomorrow night."

"Well? Are you going to answer him?" I didn't have the time to register what was going on as Demi grabbed the device out my hands and replied for me.

"Demi! Give it back!" I hissed as I wrestled her. I let out a relieved sigh when she showed me the appropriate message she had sent.

_Sounds perfect! 8pm? – Miley_

"I'm answering next time." I hissed at her, my shining eyes betraying my excitement. She laughed.

"What did you think I was going to write him?"

"I know you well enough to know you're unpredictable." I laughed, remembering the many times when my best friend had put me in those awfully awkward situations with the male population.

My eyes lit up when I noticed the screen of my blackberry light up.

_See you then! – Nick_

_Where are we going? _

I bit my lip at my daring question. I should have known he wouldn't tell me, but then again, I was a girl, I needed to know what to wear, didn't I? It's not like I was curious to know where he was taking me or anything-

_Some place nice but casual. With the most amazing food on earth (that is excluding my mother's cooking of course) :P – Nick_

He was _such _a mama's boy! I laughed good naturedly at his text, unable to keep the happy smile off my face.

_I'm a big eater. Consider yourself warned ;) - Miley _

_I would have to see that to believe it ;) – Nick_

_You will see firsthand! See you tomorrow – Miley_

Demi shook her head at me but was unable to keep the smile off her face as well.

"I'm amazed at the fact that you haven't been able to scare him off yet." She teased. I was slightly unconventional when it games to guys, if you hadn't noticed.

"I guess tomorrow night will be the turning point." I smiled.

And just like, all the drama of the previous day had been forgotten and all thoughts were on Nick and our date.

Demi scrambled out of my office when she saw Liam (our boss) walk out of his office, a stack of hotel brochures in his hands. I chuckled under my breath as she sent him a disarming smile, smirking satisfactorily as he checked her out. _Pervert._

The glass wall of my office was a great advantage if I wanted to know what was going on around me, but above all, it was the best way to know in advance when my boss was heading towards my office. Which he was doing right then. I quickly opened up several of the local hotels' websites to make sure he didn't think I was slacking off. Which of course, I had been. But he didn't need to know that now, did he?

...

"You look amazing, Miles." Demi was jumping up and down. I wasn't sure who was more excited about this date. Her or me.

"Are you sure this isn't too dressy or too casual? I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard but at the same time I don't want to give the impression that I don't care-"

"Miley." She took a hold of my shoulders and pushed me until I was standing in front of the mirror.

I took a quick glance, taking in my straightened hair, perfectly tumbling down my shoulders and back. I was wearing a white, three quarter sleeved top. The large round neck showed off a part of my defined collar bone and caramel coloured skin. Although tight around my arms and shoulders, the material flared out and then tightened around my hips. My legs were clad in a simple pair of light shaded, fitted jeans and my feet looked all feminine in a simple pair of white heels.

I looked good, if I did say so myself.

"Thanks, Dem." I turned around and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"You look good, now go back to being my confident best friend and make that boy fall in love with you."

My eyes widened.

"Whoa, hold your horses. This is just a date."

"The _first_ date and you're already worried about your clothes." I bit my lip nervously.

"I like him." I admitted for the first time out loud. "We just... clicked you know? I basically completely ridiculed myself when I spilled my coffee on him but he reassured me that it was fine-" I stopped to breathe. "And from there... things just... happened." I shrugged my shoulders. A giggle escaped my lips as my gaze landed on my best friend who was smirking knowingly.

"Don't even say anything." I warned as I finished applying another coat of mascara over my long lashes. My blue eyes stood out more than usual against the eyeliner outlining the shape of my eyes.

"Alright, I won't say anything." She assured just as the doorbell rang. I turned to Demi, eyes wide with nervous excitement. "I'll get that. Just... breathe." She instructed as she headed to the front door. _Just breathe_, that couldn't be too hard, right?

Another quick look in the mirror told me I was as ready as I could be for this night to proceed. I slowly walked out of my bedroom and down the hall, ready to introduce Nick and Demi.

"Miley." Nick's handsome face broke out into a smile when he spotted me, entering the living room.

"Hi." I smiled shyly as I took a few steps towards him, taking in his clothing. He was sporting a short sleeved black shirt, hanging loosely over a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I nodded appreciatively. The man had good taste.

"Demi took charge of your brother's shirt and went to find mine." I smiled as he opened his arm for a hug just as I reached him. I loosely wrapped my arms around his waist and let my head land on his shoulder for a quick hug.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going? Or do I have to guess?" I teased playfully, taking a step back to look at his eyes. They seemed to light up as he shook his head, a chuckle escaping his pink lips.

"No... but I can promise you, you will love it."

"You seem to think you know me, already." I teased. His smile broadened.

"I wouldn't pretend to know you... but I would love for that to change." And just like that, I blushed. Since when did Miley Stewart blush at the smallest of compliments? I scolded myself.

"Here is your shirt, Nick." Demi walked into the living room, folded shirt in hand.

"Perfect, thank you." He gave her a small smile just as I was about to thank her. I noticed she didn't smile or reply to him, just merely gave me an awkward smile.

Was I missing something? Did she already not like Nick? Everybody knew how best friends' opinion were always very important...

"Are you ready to go, Miley?" I turned my gaze back to Nick and nodded, following him eagerly as we headed out of my apartment. I turned back to notice Demi shutting the door without another word. My gut told me I was definitely missing something, but this was my night. _Our_ night. At the risk of sounding like a bad best friend, Demi's mood swings could wait.

**So sorry I had to cut the chapter right there... long day, not much time...!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter Four**

I shook my head and let out a laugh when Nick opened the car door for me. He waited until I was seated before gently closing the door.

"You didn't have to do that." I smiled as he got in as well. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to." His response was so simple and sincere, so unlike the guys who wanted to impress women with their so called good manners. His, from the little I knew of him, seemed like his second nature. "Do you like Italian?" He questioned a few seconds later, bringing me out of my thoughts. He brought the car to a stop at a red light and looked over at me.

"Love it."

"Good." A wide smile broke out onto his face. He seemed proud of himself in some adorable kind of way.

"So are we going to an Italian restaurant then?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"You'll see." He smirked in my direction.

"I don't like surprises." I commented with a playful frown.

"Really, now?" We both laughed at his teasing sentence.

"Not only do I don't like surprises, I'm impatient. Think you can handle that?" I teased lightly. The orange-ish light coming from the setting sun illuminated the car just enough for me to see the pinkish tint that spread across his features.

"It's a good thing I'm patient, then, right?"

"Guess it is." I smiled when I noticed the Italian restaurant we had pulled up in front of. "Ah, so I was right. Italian it is."

"Looks like it." He grinned. I didn't give him the time to come open my door and he looked slightly offended when I stepped out of the car without his help. I giggled at his expression.

"I'm perfectly fine with opening my own door."

"Will you at least let me open the door to the restaurant?" His eyes shone mischievously and I couldn't help the wide grin that wouldn't leave my face.

"Of course." I giggled as we walked towards the entrance of the small, homey looking restaurant. Nick sent me a teasing grin when he opened the door and let me walk in, his hand going to my lower back as he guided me towards a table at the back. I was happy to notice the restaurant was crowded, but not packed unlike most of LA's Italian restaurants.

"Nicholas!" I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. A short, balding man walked over to us, embracing Nick into one of those 'man hugs'. "It's good to see you, _figlio_!" The man had a thick Italian accent, much like the middle aged woman who greeted Nick with a kiss on the cheek. "It's been too long, Nicholas!" She scolded with a wide smile. "And who's this?" She smiled widely as she wrapped me in a motherly hug.

"Uhm, Maria, this is Miley. Miley, Maria." He leaned down and whispered: "She's like my second mom." I grinned.

"Hi." I smiled shyly.

"You know, Nicholas has never brought a girl here. He always thought we would embarrass him!" Maria whispered with a mischievous grin. I blushed at the double meaning behind that sentence.

"Maria!" Nick narrowed her eyes at her.

"I was just telling the beautiful Miley, here, how much you liked Felipe's food." Speaking of Felipe...

"I am Felipe, _figlia_!" The friendly, balding man introduced himself with a warm handshake.

"Felipe is the man who's responsible for my bad eating habits." Nick went on to explain. "His food is so good, I can't seem to stay away from this place." Ah, so he had brought me to his favourite restaurant. I grinned at the thought.

"Well, you seem to keep in shape, regardless." I blushed when I realised I had just commented on his body. His very muscular body.

"I could say the same about you." His eyes remained on my face, a small gesture that I appreciated greatly. "You certainly don't look like a big eater_._" I laughed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how much I can stuff in here." I patted my tummy for illustration. "So... Nicholas?" I raised my eyebrows at him, remembering the name both Maria and Felipe had used.

"That's my full name." He blushed. "I go by Nick though, shorter and easier to use." I nodded.

"You seem close to Felipe and Maria."

"I am. My family has known them for years. They used to work in New Jersey, that's where I grew up."

"You grew up in New Jersey? That's like... on the other side of the continent." He chuckled at my discovery.

"Maria and Felipe's restaurant was very successful so they decided to open restaurants across the country."

"We couldn't have done it without Nicholas, here." Maria showed up out of nowhere.

"Maria-" Nick tried to interject, only to be cut off by the middle aged Italian.

"Did you know he funded the whole project?"

"I'm just a stakeholder, Maria." Nick seemed embarrassed.

"Nonsense. We had the recipes but you had the finance. We couldn't have done this without you." Felipe cut in. I smiled at the interaction. As soon as Felipe left with our orders, I turned to Nick with a wide smile.

"They seem to really appreciate what you did for them."

"It was nothing, really." He took a sip of his glass of water. "Enough about me... how have you been?"

"If that's your way of asking if I've spilt my coffee on any strangers recently, that would be a no." We both chuckled.

"I'm glad I was the only exception." He retorted with a grin. "Favourite colour?"

"Are we seriously going to play 20 questions?" I rolled my eyes good naturedly but answered anyway: "Changes according to my mood." I blushed. "But otherwise it's black and white. Sometimes blue."

"I feel like I'm back in high school." He laughed. "Mine is blue." I nodded appreciatively.

"I guess I'll skip favourite food." I became thoughtful. "Favourite TV show?"

"Glee." I giggled at his response.

"Likewise."

"Favourite Movie?"

"P.S I love you."

"I cried in front of that movie." I threw my head back and let out a loud laugh at his admission. His serious expression added to the hilarity of the statement, in my opinion.

"Sorry." I turned crimson. "I just can't imagine you crying in front of a sappy movie." He laughed.

"I can't believe I just admitted that." It was his turn to blush.

"I think it's cute." I told him boldly. "Favourite movie actress?"

"Megan Foox." **(A/N legal!)** I shook my head. Such a typical boy. "I'm kidding. I'll have to say Kate Winslett."

"Did you cry in front of Titanic, too?" I teased.

"You'd love to know, wouldn't you?" I laughed. "Favourite actor?"

"I have many." My eyes shone mischievously.

"Name one."

"Patrick Dampsey is one."

"Hmmm, not a bad choice." He wore a cheeky grin.

The food soon arrived and I was somewhat baffled by how many dishes Felipe and Maria had sent over to our table, including items we hadn't ordered.

"Like I said, they like to feed me a little too much." Nick joked when he saw my widened eyes.

"It looks delicious." I commented as I took in the various dishes. Pizzas, different assortments of pasta with a variety of sauces, cannelloni with all sorts of fillings, raw vegetables covered with, I found out after taking my first bite, the best Italian dressing I had ever tasted.

"Here, taste this." Nick forked a piece of cannelloni into my mouth, watching carefully as I chewed and swallowed. I moaned at how delicious it was.

"I thought you might like it." He commented proudly. I smiled and held his gaze for a few seconds during which, our eyes seemed to communicate a lot better how much we were enjoying ourselves than our words ever could.

Over the next few minutes, I found out he was 28 years old, had a brother who was two years older than him named Joe and one who was 8 years younger called Frankie. He never broached the subject of his parents and I knew better than to let my curiosity get the better of me by asking.

When my turn came, I explained how much I had travelled as a child because of my parents' work – never did I specify that my parents owned five star resorts all over the world. I wasn't one to boast about my parents' wealth, in fact, I hated being associated to it. I let on that I had a fascination for acting and had, in my childhood, starred in plays and such. He had looked genuinely interested and the attention he paid me flattered me.

He looked pleased when I slid in that I was a 26 years old workaholic who never, or rarely, paid attention to men.

"Should I feel special?" He teased when I admitted the latter.

"Of course." I grinned back teasingly. "It's not every day I agree to go on a date with a guy on whom I spilled my coffee." I would never get tired of bringing up our ridiculously embarrassing first meeting. Although embarrassing, I knew I would not have changed anything about that day.

I, Miley Ray, was completely fascinated by this Nicholas character whom just seemed to have the perfect answer to anything and everything. His mesmerising mocha orbs and ridiculous good looks played a small part in convincing me he was truly a good guy. Or that's what I tried to convince myself.

"So this is a date, then?" I blushed under his questioning gaze. "I'm just kidding." He smiled widely at the sight of my pink cheeks. "To our date." He held up his glass of wine, waiting for me to do the same.

"To our first date." I added with a grin, feeling a surge of boldness running through my veins. Our glasses clinked together.

"To our _first_ date." He echoed, emphasising the word _first_.

...

"I really shouldn't." I bit my lip at the sight of the delicious dessert of chocolate cake and vanilla gelato Maria placed in front of us. "I'm so full."

"Aw come on, this is the best cake and ice cream you can find in town." I laughed.

"I think you've said that about practically every dish." I opened my mouth when he presented me with a spoon full of delicious looking ice cream and cake. "I can't disagree with you, though." I admitted with a smile when I had swallowed the first bite.

"I like a girl with an appetite!" Felipe clapped Nick on the back. I was really getting used to the whole blushing cheeks when around Nick...

"So I do." Nick agreed with Felipe, sending me a small wink. Actually, I didn't think I could ever get used to the slightest compliment coming out of Nick's mouth. I was blushing madly.

"You have to bring this one back some time." Felipe went on, motioning to me. "And you, young lady, should definitely come back to taste Maria's other desserts." I nodded in agreement.

"Definitely." I smiled over at Nick who was wearing an apologetic smile.

"They can get a little over enthusiastic sometimes." He muttered, looking in the direction of Felipe and Maria who were now talking in a far corner of the restaurant – no doubt about us.

"They are great." I smiled reassuringly. "Everything was just so delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it." He definitely gave out the considerate guy type of image. I supposed it came with having two siblings and having to adjust with them all the time. He asked for the check, which of course, Maria and Felipe would not give him. I cast my eyes away (out of politeness) as he pulled out his wallet and a couple of dollar bills and set them on the table for his owner friends to find later on.

"How about a walk?" He suggested as we stepped outside after saying a quick goodbye and thank you to the middle aged, welcoming couple.

"That would be great." I replied happily as we headed towards the docks. It certainly was a pleasant section of the city and the city lights reflected beautifully on the ocean. It was a beautiful night.

"Thanks for tonight." I twisted my upper body towards him as we walked together, holding his gaze a second longer than I had all night.

"I had a great time." He told me as I looked away from his beautiful features. Silence surrounded us, and unlike any other date I had been on in the past, it was comfortable. My hand involuntarily brushed against his as I squeezed against him to let people by and he gently took hold of it, giving me the freedom to pull away if I felt uncomfortable. I shyly smiled up at him, letting him know that his first move had been appreciated.

Soon, almost too soon, in my opinion we were on our way back to my apartment. The prospect of this night ending didn't sit well with me but of course, it was only the _first_ date. Asking him inside would be considered inappropriate. I liked Nick too much to ruin the chances I had of making it to a second date, and more – if I had any chances to start with, that is.

"You okay? You haven't said much since we got into the car." I smiled over at him, somewhat taken aback by how observant he was.

"Yeah, of course." I paused. "I really had a great time tonight." He threaded his fingers through mine and played with the two rings I was wearing. A wide smile broke out onto his face as he gave me a sideways glance. He didn't have to say anything; his smile told me long about how he felt about this night. Or so I thought.

Being the gentleman that he was, he insisted on accompanying me all the way to my door to 'make sure I got home safe'. And that's how, a few minutes later, we had ended up standing in front of my apartment door, unable to break eye contact.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest when he held my gaze, his brown orbs dropping to my lips before focusing back on my eyes. Was he going to kiss me? He leaned in slowly and I remained still, waiting for his lips to meet mine. It wasn't without a sinking heart that I noticed his lips making a beeline for my forehead, dropping a friendly kiss on my hairline. _Friendly_ being the operative word.

"Bye, Miley."

"Bye." I squeaked out, watching sadly as he got into the awaiting elevator but not before sending me one of his charming, crooked smiles.

_Screw guys and their mixed signals. _

**Patrick Dempsey as favourite actor, really Miley? REALLY? Can you tell Grey's Anatomy is my latest obsession? Haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter Five**

I frowned as I entered my apartment and slipped my heels off. The evening seemed to go perfectly until... his lips had touched my forehead.

Had I read too much into his behaviour? Had I imagined all the subtle – or not so subtle – flirting we had been up to all night?

I came to the conclusion that I was obviously out of touch with the dating world. My most recent romantic relationship went back to a whole year earlier and back then it hadn't lasted longer than a whole month. Maybe I was _really_ was out of practice and just didn't know how to read the signs.

I shook all thoughts out of my head as I tiptoed across my dimly lit apartment. Demi was probably asleep on my bed and I wasn't planning on waking her. I could only imagine how bored she had gotten while waiting for me. But then again, she had been the one to insist on being here when I got home all 'excited' from my date. If only she knew...

"Miles? Miley, is that you?" I heard her groggy voice call out from my bedroom.

"Yeah, it's me Dem." I called back as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I didn't have the heart to turn on the lights as I stepped inside my room. I could see the outline of Demi's body snuggled under the blankets. Wasn't it a bit hot for blankets?

"You okay, Dem?" I suddenly remember her awkward behaviour before my date with Nick.

"Fine." She squeaked out. I thought I heard her sniffle but I couldn't be sure. "How did it go?"

"Good." Was all I managed to say before stepping into the bathroom to wash my face and change into a pair of baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I changed rather quickly, brushed my teeth and washed my face in less than five minutes.

"What did he do?" Was the first question Demi asked me as I stepped out of the bathroom, ready for bed.

"It's more like what he didn't do." I muttered as I climbed onto my bed.

"Guys are jerks." I would have laughed in normal circumstances but Demi sounded... bitter? Yeah, I thought that word fitted well given the circumstances. She sounded _bitter_. "So? What did Nicholas _not_ do then?"

"How do you know his name is Nicholas?"

"Oh you know. Nick is usually short for Nicholas." She sounded nervous. Or was I imagining it? Probably the latter. I wasn't too trusting of my instincts after what had gone down tonight.

"His name is Nicholas, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to go beat him up to find out what he did wrong?" Now there was my best friend. I laughed lightly, glad to hear her sound more like herself.

"He was perfect, Dem. We had an amazing time. He took me to this amazing restaurant, we flirted all night long, he held my hand when we went for a walk..."

"Still not seeing the problem." I laughed.

"He kissed me."

"What?"

"...on the forehead."

"Oh." She took a moment to think. "Okay start from the beginning."

And that's how, an hour later, Demi and I found ourselves in front of the television with large bowls of ice creams on our lap watching re-runs of our favourite shows.

"First date and I'm already eating ice cream. What does that say?" I muttered. Rhetorical question of course but Demi had other ideas in mind.

"It means you like him." She shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Her raised eyebrows dared me to challenge her statement. I didn't.

"I can't believe I'm eating ice cream after everything I ate tonight." She giggled at me.

"Don't worry, we can work it off together at the gym while we curse out the male population." I grinned.

"Sounds like a plan."

"On a more serious note though..." I watched her thoughtful features. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen my best friend this serious. "It really sounds like he genuinely likes you. I mean you made a fool of yourself-" She giggled under my glare. "What I mean is that he came back asking for more. He bought you breakfast when he could have very well let you go your own way. He could have also arranged for his assistant to pick up his shirt."

"What if he doesn't have an assistant?"

"So _not_ the point." She rolled her eyes at me. "He certainly didn't have to ask you out for dinner. And from what you told me, he was pleased with what he found out about you."

"I'm over thinking it, aren't I?" I sighed.

"No. You're just being cautious."

"You're downright amazing, did you know that?" I poked at her side, tickling her lightly. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it." And just like, she went back to moody, gloomy Demi. "We should probably get some sleep if we want make it to work tomorrow." She got up and headed for the kitchen to, I assumed, rinse her bowl.

_I would find out what was going on in that pretty little head of hers, I promised myself. _

...

"My parents are staying at the hotel so it gives me plenty of reasons to hang around there." I told my boss as we went over the article concerning the Gray Manor hotel. "I'll arrange to take pictures and so on."

"That would be perfect, Miley." Liam nodded his head in approval. The holiday edition of the magazine was supposed to cover five of the most prestigious hotels in LA along with all the tourist attractions opened for visitors this summer.

I had somehow ended up with the task of drawing up an article and pictures on the Gray Manor. Not that I minded, the hotel was a beautiful one and I certainly had good reasons to be seen there seeing as my parents were staying there for the time being.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Liam exited my office and headed towards the other employees' to hand over their tasks.

I looked over at Demi's desk and noticed the petite brunette was no longer there. Her usually messy desk was neat and I couldn't spot a single magazine cut out, which she usually had everywhere around her when lost in her fashion world. My frown, however, soon turned into a smile when I noticed my flashing blackberry.

_I want to see you again – Nick_

I bit my lip as I read the text, over and over again.

_I'm free for lunch seeing as my best friend ditched me :P – Miley_

_Ah, I see. I'm a replacement, aren't I? I can make a good girl impersonation if that's what you need :P – Nick_

I laughed out loud at that.

_As much as I'd love to see that I think I'd rather see Nick today. Nicoletta will have to wait. – Miley_

I laughed at the name I had found his alter ego – aka female Nick – before sending the message.

_This might be your only chance to get to know her... – Nick_

I shook my head, holding a hand over my mouth to keep from giggling like a school girl.

_When do you get off work? – Nick_

_I can get off early if I'm done... What do you have in mind? – Miley_

_That's for me to know and you to find out... ;) – Nick_

_I'll text you when I'm done then ;) – Miley_

_Sounds perfect. See you soon! - Nick_

I sent him a quick 'can't wait' before going in search of Demi. Where had she disappeared to?

I walked out of my office and headed for the ladies' room, hoping she had ducked in there... I squatted down, checking all the stalls for signs of my best friend's stilettos... No stilettos.

I resigned myself to not finding her after the fifth call to her cell that went directly to voicemail. _What had gotten into the feisty fashion expert?_

When 4 o'clock came around I happily noticed that there was nothing more I could do as I had fulfilled all my assignments for the day and texted Nick to let him know I was free, adding the address of the magazine's headquarters as a footnote.

Several moments later, a loud knock against the glass door of my office caught my attention.

"Hello." I smiled at the sight of Nick. It only took a smile on his part for me to forget the turmoil he had left me in the previous night. I was such a goner when it came to him... Was it possible to fall for someone this fast? I didn't think it was...

"Hey!" He smiled as I stood up and made my way around my desk to pull him into a friendly hug. _Friendly_ was again the operative word.

This time, his lips hit my cheek...

_What was I saying, again?_

Oh yeah... Friendly. There was nothing _friendly_ about the way his lips hit my cheek... Or maybe I was imagining it, yet again? Could be...

Whatever. I was done over thinking everything.

I smiled widely as we pulled away from each other. A smile that faded the second _he_ came out of his office searching for _me_.

_Shit._

"Miley-" Liam's voice trailed off when he noticed Nick standing in my office. Standing rather _close_ to me.

"Oh uhm- Liam this is Nick." I turned to Nick. "Nick, Liam. He's my boss."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Nick, being the polite guy he was, extended his hand for a handshake. Liam took it gruffly, eyeing him intensely.

"Do I know you?" Nick shifted beside me. Why was Liam being so rude?

"I don't think so." Nick replied. How he managed to remain polite was beyond me. There was no need for Liam to express his thoughts about Nick, if you catch my drift...

"I hope he won't be disturbing your work, Miley." Was all he said before walking out, but not without a last look at Nick. _What was that about?_

"I'm sorry about that..." I turned to Nick with a frown.

"He's a charmer, isn't he?" He joked, earning a quiet giggle on my part.

"He earned my spite on his second day here." I told him as I placed my camera in its bag. I hoisted it onto my shoulder before slipping my purse onto my arm.

"You mean you managed to co-exist a whole day with him before choosing to despise him?" He faked a gasp. I laughed loudly as I gently hit his chest.

"Let's get out of here before he hears us and fires me." Nick smiled when I turned around to make sure he was following me as we headed for the elevators. All I wanted was to get out of here and have a nice time with him.

"You look nice, by the way." He commented as we stepped into the elevator, hands now entangled together. I blushed as I looked down at my work outfit consisting of a pair of black dress pants and a short sleeved red silk blouse.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I countered with a knowing smirk. Just as I expected, his cheeks turned a rosy pink. Truth was, he looked absolutely gorgeous in his own work clothes. Black dress pants, white shirt and black tie. It seemed like his curls had been tamed with an extra bit of gel but the one curl in the front seemed to have a life of its own; gel or no gel. He somehow managed to make it look adorable.

I cleared my throat when I finally took notice of the little staring contest we had going. Like that wasn't awkward... As if on cue, more people started piling into the elevator, throwing around polite hellos and looking at Nick questioningly since they hadn't seen him around before. He didn't seem one bit uneasy as he threw them disarming smiles. His smile was obviously magical.

The crowded elevator didn't leave much room for people to move and I ended up pushed up against him. I smiled inwardly when his arm tentatively went around my waist, pulling me into his side. I let my head rest on his shoulder, wrapping my own arm around his waist to let him know he was doing something right. What can I say? I'm a cuddly person.

"So... where are we going?" I questioned as we walked outside of the building, hand in hand.

"Well..." His eyes twinkled under the harsh sunlight we never seemed to get tired of. "It all depends on how much time you can spare." I smiled mischievously.

"Well the reason I finished early was because I need to take a few shots of tourist attractions around LA..." I motioned to my camera bag. "The next issue is a holiday special and I need to get some shots-"

"How do you feel about going to Santa Monica, then?"

"Are you sure?" I questioned, afraid that I was asking too much of him. But then again I hadn't asked, he had suggested.

He simply smiled as he guided me towards his car, his hand never leaving my own.

"I'd be glad to be your chauffeur." I let out a giggle as he opened the door on the passenger side of his car, waiting for me to climb inside before closing it. I waited for him to get seated before speaking.

"Thank you. I was sort of dreading this... I mean-" I tried to cover up. "Don't get me wrong, I love taking pictures but tourist attractions just aren't my thing."

"I'd be worried if it were." He teased lightly. He turned on the radio on and I was happily surprised by the deep voice that filled my ears.

"Neil Diamond?" He blushed at the sight of my disbelief.

"You know him?" Why did he look so surprised?

"I love Sweet Caroline." I smiled.

"You do?" It was my turn to blush. He looked like he had won the lottery...

I nodded my head, mouthing the words to the song.

"Is there anything else I should know about you, Miss Miley?"

"Oh there's a lot more you should know..." I teased. "But I'll let you find out the rest in your own time. I'd like to keep you around just a _little bit_ longer."

"Are you implying that you might scare me away?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he pulled the car onto the highway leading to Santa Monica.

"Well..." I smiled. "You've made it this far... I think that's a pretty good sign." I winked subtly at him and caught his reddening cheeks.

_When had I become so bold around him?_ I wondered, hardly recognising myself. Don't get me wrong, I was usually pretty outgoing and was rarely nervous about talking to guys... but with Nick... it was a whole other story. The simple sight of him made my stomach bubble. It was very similar to one of those feelings you read about in every romantic novel and, despite my independent nature, I did often wondered what it felt like.

It felt good.

And a little scary.

But for once in my life, I promised myself I wasn't going to over think everything. For once, I was going to go with my heart and my heart told me Nick wasn't like the men who had walked in and out of my life in the past.

So against my better judgement I let myself be carefree for the length of one evening.

Time seemed to fly as we strolled down Santa Monica's Third Street Promenade.

Camera in hand, I took shots of everything I could see – from the delicious looking restaurants to the beautiful view of the orange-ish sky in the background. I, of course, managed to get Nick in a few of my shots, earning disapproving groans from his part. That was how, somewhere along the way Nick had ended up with my camera in hand, snapping pictures of me as I struck poses and made faces. We had made our way to the beautiful sandy beaches Santa Monica was known for. I groaned when I heard the sound of the camera, taking yet another picture. Heels in hand, I ran after Nick who was, by then, laughing proudly at his ability to snap pictures of me every opportunity he got.

"Stop!" I giggled as I covered the lens with my hand, my cheeks blushing furiously. "I said I loved _taking_ pictures, not having my picture _taken_!" I complained, my wide smile betraying my attempt to sound serious.

"Too bad." He smirked as he moved away from me and managed to take _another_ picture.

"_Nickkk_!" I whined childishly. He smiled as he finally slipped the camera back into its bag. "Finally." I glared in his direction.

"Can I make it up to you by taking you on the Ferris wheel?" He pointed at the carnival on the pier. I shook my head and laughed.

"No thanks. Me and Ferris wheels aren't the best of friends." He chuckled.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He smirked. _Jerk._

"No." He laughed as my stubborn streak shone through. "Yes." He smiled knowingly.

"Come on, I promise it will be fun." He gave me the most adorable look... what was I supposed to do? I slipped my heels back on.

"Fine." I gave in, placing my hand in his extended one. "But I'm closing my eyes." I warned. He laughed.

"Sure." He squeezed my hand as we headed for the carnival.

I took a deep breath as I stepped onto the passenger car, grasping Nick's hand tightly. Why was I doing this again?

"You're gonna be fine." He whispered as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me down to sit next to him.

_That_ was why.

"I hate you." I mumbled as I buried my face into his chest, closing my eyes tightly. He chuckled.

"It hasn't even started moving yet."

He really thought this was funny, didn't he? Argh. I smacked his chest. His hand wrapped around my wrist and his finger gently skimmed my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I finally moved my head, peeking up at him. He laughed.

"Do you still hate me?" He pointed at the view from the top of the wheel and my breath stopped.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, completely awed by the illuminated city. He smiled proudly. "Thanks." I whispered, realising that I wasn't so scared after all.

"Told you you would be fine." His gaze locked with mine and he reached his hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. We were so close; I could feel his breath on my skin, I could see the little freckles that doted his gorgeous face, but most of all I could see the intensity of the look in his eyes as he gazed at me, his thumb grazing my cheek. His gaze dropped to my lips before returning to my eyes.

"Is a second date too early to kiss you?" He questioned, swallowing.

"Depends..." I smiled mischievously. "Is there going to be another date?" He chuckled. His hot breath fanned over my face and I shivered at the feeling.

"What if I promise there will be a third date?" His eyes dipped down to my lips once again and mine did the same.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He grinned as he inched forward and I mirrored his actions, closing the small space left between us. His soft lips moulded over mine, pressing just enough to blow my mind. My mouth opened of its own accord and he took the opportunity to gently suck on my bottom lip. I smiled against his lips before pulling away the slightest bit. His forehead came to rest against mine as his hand cradled my cheek, a wide smile gracing his lip.

Our lips met again, more fiercely this time. I traced my tongue along his bottom lip and he quickly complied, letting our tongues meet in a passionate battle.

_He was such a good kisser _was my last thought before we pulled away. We grinned when we noticed we were back at the top of the wheel on a second ride.

"I guess the man down there didn't have the heart to break us up to tell us the ride was over." I spoke first, laughing giddily.

"Guess not." Nick wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against him, my head falling against his broad shoulder. I felt his lips press against my hair and smiled harder than ever before. Was it possible to feel this good?

"Wasn't so bad now, was it?" He questioned as we stepped out of the passenger car and walked away from the Ferris wheel that would, most likely, be my favourite place from then on.

"The kiss or the ride?" I teased. I knew he was talking about the ride but me being me, I loved to see him squirm. He blushed. "Both were good." I replied, my eyes glinting teasingly.

He shook his head and let out a laugh.

"I'm glad you liked it." He whispered as he pulled me against his side, his arm wrapping around my waist. His lips brushed against my ear and I squirmed in his hold, feeling ticklish.

"Which? The ride or the kiss?" I asked, my blue eyes looking up innocently at him. He pecked my lips, shutting me up once and for all.

"There's a great sushi place somewhere around here..." He mused out loud moments later. "Are you hungry?" I looked down at my phone and realised it was way passed dinner time... the setting sun indicated just that. "Unless you'd rather go home, it is getting pretty late..." I gawked at him but then realised he couldn't possibly know how much I loved sushi.

"Remember how we talked about the things you should know about me?" His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I love sushi." He grinned.

"Well, there is something else we have in common... who would have thought?" I laughed along with him as walked to the sushi place. After ordering quite a meal, Nick asked the man behind the counter to wrap it up as take away.

Could this guy get any more perfect? I didn't think he could when I realised he wanted to eat on the beach, watching the sun set.

I regarded him curiously as he led me back to the car.

"I always have a blanket in my car in case of emergencies..." He told me proudly. He popped open the trunk and pulled out the blanket in question. I smiled.

"Tonight has been amazing." I confessed, leaning up for a kiss. He moved his lips over mine slowly, taking his time before slowly pulling away.

"I was hoping this little picnic under the stars would make it perfect." He grinned childishly. I smiled and caught hold of his hand. He glanced down at our entangled hands before looking back up at me with a wide smile.

_This was indeed a good night..._

**Wee long chapter! And a NILEY KISS! How awesome was that? Lol. I felt all giddy just writing it... yes, I'm crazy. Don't ask.**

**What is wrong with Demi? Hehehe. You guys wanna try guessing? Would love to read your guesses!**

**I posted something called Sleepless Nights just a few nights ago... something I wrote during one of **_**my**_** sleepless nights. I guess that explains the title? Sorta. POINT IS... check it out if you haven't already. I'm thinking of turning it into a story. Would love to have your thoughts!**

**What else? Oh yeah... REVIEW?**

**xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**My writer's block suddenly got... Unblocked. Hahaha**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter Six**

I was in love.

Well... no, not really. But I could see myself falling in love...

Was it too soon? Definitely.

Did it freak me out? Oh yeah, completely.

Was I setting myself up to get hurt? Most probably.

There was a reason why I had lost faith in men a long time back... So why was I letting myself go there again? Those were the questions twirling in my mind as I thought back to my evening with Nick.

_I lied back onto the blanket after finishing up the last of the sushi. I was way passed the full stage and could feel my pants tightening around my hips as a result. _

"_Nick?"_

"_Yes, beautiful?" He looked over at me, his lips curled up with a smile. _

"_I think it's going to rain." I pointed to the starless sky. He frowned as he dipped his head back to examine the sky. _

"_We should probably head back." I got hold of his hand before he could get up. His questioning gaze turned to me and I simply smiled as I pulled him towards me. He leaned down and let his lips hover over mine teasingly. I placed my hand on his neck and tugged him closer, bringing our lips together in a searing kiss. When had I become so bold? Don't ask me. _

"_If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to seduce me..." Nick mumbled against my lips. I swatted his arm in response, feeling my cheeks burn up. He laughed as he placed one last kiss on my lips and straightened his body back into a sitting position. I sat up as well, eyeing him curiously. _

"_You love embarrassing me, don't you?" I accused, poking his chest playfully. _

"_Embarrassing you... No. Making you blush... Definitely." He smiled innocently. "You look even more beautiful when you blush."_

"_Cheesy." Was all I said as I felt my cheeks reddening... once again! "You planned that!" I accused. He laughed again. "Unbelievable." I muttered under my breath, scowling as his laughter rang in the still night. _

_Was it even possible to feel this comfortable with someone __this__ quickly?_

"_Looks like you were right about the rain..." Nick spoke up just as I felt a few droplets hit my face. He extended his arm as soon as he was standing and I placed my hands in his, letting him pull me to my feet. He tugged a little more forcefully than needed and I ended up knocking into his hard chest. He chuckled as I let out a groan. His eyes locked on mine, as if he was noticing our bodies' proximity only now. I smiled softly, taking in the beauty of his brown orbs under the moonlight. _

"_We should get going if we don't want to get wet..." I mumbled._

"_Yeah..." Yet none of us made a move to go. Finally, Nick dipped his head down and captured my lips with his. He kept it short and simple and I was left craving for more... I had to remind myself that this was __only__ the second date and I shouldn't even be thinking of kissing him at this point, let alone make out! _

_Together, we folded the blanket he had previously taken from his car and headed towards the parking lot. _

"_Tell me something..." I turned to Nick whose attention was now on the road ahead of us. "Tell me something no one knows about you." So cliché... I rolled my eyes teasingly. _

"_I prided myself in never lying to my parents when I was a teenager..." He nodded for me to go on. "Well there was this one night where I snuck out to go to a party my parents wouldn't let me go to-"_

"_You snuck out?" He gasped in mock shock. _

"_Shut up." I laughed. "Like I said... I was a good girl."_

"_I'm sure you were a handful." He teased, reaching out for my hand resting on my thigh. I squeezed his fingers in response. _

"_I still am." I played along. He glanced at me for a split second and I could have sworn I saw his eyes twinkling. "I love basketball." I admitted seconds later. That was something no one knew about me. His posture tensed for a split second but I brushed it away, taking it as my own paranoia. I obviously had a habit of reading wayyy too deeply into the 'signs'. "I used to always play with my brother... Never told anyone how much I actually enjoyed it." Nick seemed to relax beside me._

"_I admit, I didn't exactly think you were a sports fan."_

"_Oh, I'm not." I laughed. "Just basketball." His eyes grew distant and I bit my lip to keep myself from asking if something was bothering him. Take things slow, Mile, I kept reminding myself. _

"_Your turn." _

"_Mmm?"_

"_Tell me something no one knows about you."_

"_I'm a messy sleeper." He offered with a sheepish smile. I giggled. _

"_Be serious."_

"_Alright, alright... it is true though, I am a messy sleeper." _

"_Second date, Nick, too much information." I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled._

"_Sorry." We laughed together. "I haven't had a serious girlfriend since... high school." _

_Really, now?_

"_Now that's interesting." I smiled widely. "Can I ask why?" My curiosity got the better of me. He chuckled. _

"_I never really took the time to get to know the girls I came across in my life..." He shrugged. "Let's just say no one really caught my eye until you came along." I smiled._

"_Cheesy... but I'll take it." _

"_Good, because it's the truth." _

_The rest of the car ride was silent apart from the radio blasting its music on the lowest volume and it was only then I realised just how tired I actually I was. A yawn escaped my lips just as Nick pulled up in front of my building._

"_We're here just in time, I see." He teased as he escorted me into the building, arm wrapped loosely around my waist. I let him guide me to the elevator, my head falling against his chest. _

"_I'm a big baby when it comes to sleep." I admitted just as another yawn escaped my lips. He laughed as he dropped a kiss on the top of my head. He nudged me slightly as we got to my floor, helping me search for my apartment keys. _

"_Goodnight, sleepyhead." He kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger against my skin. _

"_Goodnight, Nick." I pecked his lips. "Thanks for every-" He brushed away my gratitude by cutting me off with a kiss, "-thing." _

_He shook his head at me, a smile never leaving his rosy lips. _

"_Now, off you go." He manoeuvred me so I was facing my front door. I laughed through my sleepy haze. _

"_Bye!" I called out, waving before entering my lonely apartment._

"Well, well, well. Look who's looking all dreamy." Demi barged into my office, smiling widely at the sight of my dreamy expression.

"Look who's looking all chirpy." I retorted with a glare. "Did you suddenly decide to drop off the surface of the earth for an entire day?" I scolded playfully.

"I had some... things to take care of." She was quick to change the subject. "I heard Nick came to pick you up yesterday... Want to give me the juicy details?" I rolled my eyes. My best friend was hiding something from me, _I knew it. _I, however, let it slide for the time being.

"We kissed." I blurted out, my lips stretching of their own accord.

"Lover boy does have guts. Whoa, I'm impressed." She deadpanned.

"Don't mock him." I retorted playfully. "Honestly Dem, he's too amazing to be real."

I went on, gushing about the evening I had spent in Nick's company, not excluding the tiniest detail. I was thankful that Liam hadn't shown up to work that day, it gave us that much more freedom to express ourselves. Demi listened carefully, not without interrupting whenever she thought appropriate. She wasn't my best friend for no reason.

"Now tell me why are you so reluctant on telling him you are a Stewart?"

Ah, the dreaded question. Telling him I was a Stewart was just another way of telling him my legacy was a bunch of 5 star hotels around the world. I had been used in the past because of that title and I wasn't prepared to go through that again. Never again would I let anybody use me for my name or the fortune that one day would most probably be mine.

"Didn't he tell you he was a hotel manager? If anyone can understand where you are coming from, it's him." She paused. "I just don't understand why you guys can't just be honest with each other? Tell him that you're a Stewart and maybe he'll be honest about who he is."

"He wouldn't understand unless he's the manager of a five star hotel, Demi. And I don't know that now, do I? He doesn't talk about his job."

"Does he look tight with money to you?" She raised her eyebrows. "Remember the shirt he was wearing when you spilled your coffee? Branded. He drives a huge SUV that does _not _look cheap. He obviously had the money to help that Italian couple create restaurants all over the country." I held my hands up to stop her.

"You made your point. So it sounds like he has money... that doesn't mean-"

"If he has his own money he obviously isn't into you for your money."

"I don't have money. My parents do." I corrected her.

"Whatever. Just be honest with him. You don't know how much good can come out of that."

"Everybody's entitled to their secrets at the start of a relationship. I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Do whatever you want, Miley. Just- don't tell me I didn't warn you if this blows up in your face. You can't expect him to be honest with you about who he really is if you don't do the same." Why was she being so insistent about this? I didn't get it. It was rare when Demi Munroe, my best friend, was this serious about anything.

Life was simple to her. Do what you loved even if it meant working for the worst bosses possible; enjoy life to its fullest. In other words, party. Demi was a party girl and her free spirit enabled her to get away with a lot of things. Never being serious was only one of them. She lived for her freedom to do anything she pleased. She was even a little rebellious at times. We were so similar in so many ways, apart from the whole one night stand thing she seemed to have going.

And the fact that my parents were rich whilst hers were struggling with money.

She lived in a small apartment downtown and when I had suggested she moved into my ridiculously big apartment with me, she had quite easily admitted she loved her freedom more than the luxury. Like I said, she was a party girl who liked to bring back someone home to love her for the night.

Another similarity? We had both been hurt so badly in the past that any prospect of new relationships scared the living life out of us. We just had different ways of dealing with that sort of baggage. My way was to simply ignore men altogether... well it had been until Nick had come along...

"Dem, are you okay?" I called out through the open door of my office. I hadn't noticed her leave my office to rejoin hers next door.

"I'm fine." She hollered back.

Like I was going to buy that...

"Demi..." I quickly entered her office, taking in the sight of the short brunette rummaging through her drawers. She looked angry and sad all at once and my heart broke for her. "Dem...?" I tried again, walking towards her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What did the drawer ever do to you?" I questioned after she slammed it shut.

"I've got loads of work to catch up on, Miles."

Was she dismissing me?

"You've got some serious issues if you think I'm gonna leave you in this state." I pointed to her shaking hands. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I-"

"Don't even think of lying to me." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I bumped into a guy." She admitted quietly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"He was the guy who broke my heart five years ago." Well, now that made more sense. "I went to this fashion show and he was there-" She took a deep breath. "With his model girlfriend." Ouch.

"I'm so sorry, Dem... Why did you let me ramble on about Nick when you obviously weren't okay?" The guilt started eating at me. I was obviously too happy with my own life to even be bothered with my hurting best friend.

"You looked so happy, Mile. I'm really happy for you. You really deserve a good guy like Nick." A small smile stretched across her lips.

"Thank you... but you obviously needed me-"

"It shouldn't be this hard for me to talk about." She admitted. "It's been five years. Five freaking years and I can't forget how he used me for sex."

"You never got your closure, Dem. You can't move on unless you find that."

"There is no way I'm talking to that son of a bitch _ever_ again." She hissed. I frowned.

"Wait. You didn't talk to him yesterday when you saw him?"

"I left as soon as I saw him. He didn't see me."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"There's nothing you could have done, Miley. I just... needed to let it out." She smiled apologetically. "Hope you don't mind, I went to the gym without you." I chuckled.

"Did it at least make you feel better?"

"Somewhat." She grinned. "Imagining the punching bag as him works miracles." I laughed.

"I need to get back to work..." She motioned to the stacks of magazines she had to go through to evaluate the 'competition'. I placed a kiss on the top of her hair and squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

"You, me, girls' night." I called out as I left her office. We were in great need of one of those. Demi had obviously more to tell me but I made my mind not to push her. There obviously was a reason if she hadn't told me all about this mystery guy who had broken her heart all those years ago.

**So... the guy Demi met obviously wasn't Nick... well maybe it wasn't that obvious but I'm telling you. It wasn't him. So... who's the mystery guy? And what's his connection to Nick? I think I just gave it all away... One or two of you guessed right in your reviews... (now everyone's gonna go through all the reviews! Lol)**

**I keep dropping hints for the drama to come... would you love to see if you guys were able to pick them up! Let me know in a review!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: short chapter with a cliff hanger!**

**Chapter Seven**

The days following Demi's confession had been more than confusing. She had cancelled on our 'girl's night' that same night to, I was pretty sure, go out on her own and find herself some 'male comfort'. I didn't know whether to feel offended or worried for her.

Truth was, I was both worried _and_ offended.

I just wasn't quite sure which emotion overruled which.

I was offended because, after all, I was only human and she had blown me off for some one night stand.

I was worried because this heartbreak she had started telling me about was obviously the reason why she wouldn't go anywhere near anything that resembled a commitment. It was a one night and one night only thing in her book. One night or nothing. Never more. Never two nights, for example.

I was curious. What had really gone down with that guy she had told me about? There was a lot more behind it and being her best friend, I wanted to know everything. Be there for her.

But she wasn't letting me.

She wasn't even answering my phone calls. What was I to do?

I sighed loudly as I bit into my muffin.

First things first... I needed to get some food into my growling tummy before I could really think rationally.

I knew I was supposed to be at the Gray Manor hotel, meeting with my parents and taking more pictures of the hotel for the magazine, but what Liam didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Work was going to have to wait...

I washed down the last of my muffin with my coffee, failing to notice who had just entered the coffee shop (Starbucks).

"Guess who!" A husky voice accompanied the soft pair of manly hands that settled on my eyes and my whole body relaxed under _his_ touch. I covered his hands with my own and held onto them as I removed them from my eyes, smiling widely as I turned around to greet a smiling Nick.

"Hey!" I shot up from my seat and he was quick to wrap me in his strong arms. He smiled when we finally parted.

"Good to see you haven't forgotten me completely." He teased as we sat down. I frowned at his reference to my lack of texts and phone calls.

"I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to explain." He cut me off, smiling kindly. "I admit I was a little worried when you didn't answer my last text, I think I spent all night trying to think of all the things I'd done wrong." He smiled sheepishly, seeming embarrassed by his admission. My eyes softened and I instantly felt a pang of guilt settle in my stomach. God knows how I would have reacted if the roles had been reversed, here.

"You did everything just right." I reassured, smiling apologetically.

"I don't think I can agree with that, but I'll take it." He retorted playfully. His eyes searched mine before he continued: "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"You could say that..." I reached for his hand over the table and he was quick to grasp mine. It was only then I realised he didn't have a drink of any sort. "Hey, didn't you want coffee or-" He cut me off. Again.

"To be honest, I came here hoping to run into you." He confessed shyly. My smile broadened.

"So you _did_ miss me!" I teased, running the pad of my thumb over the back of his hand. He laughed.

"I did." His eyes were twinkling under the bright neon lights of the cafe and I could have sworn mine were to. I was so happy to simply see him.

"I missed you too." I admitted, biting my lip.

"Can I distract you from whatever's got your pretty little head worried?" He asked boldly. An apologetic expression came over my face and he was quick to notice it. "Sorry, I should have known you were busy." He went from looking hopeful to looking embarrassed. I shook my head.

"I'm sure you could very easily distract me." I smiled. "You already have, to be honest."

"But..." His eyebrows raised, sensing there was more to it. I shook my head, laughing lightly.

"No buts. Go get yourself a coffee." I ordered playfully. He sat stood up and came closer to me, leaning down until our lips were mere inches apart. I smiled at him as I tugged him closer, moulding my lips over his. I couldn't believe I had gone almost a whole week without tasting him, let alone seeing me and talking to him. He kept the kiss short and simple and I assumed he was self conscious of our surroundings. And that's when I made my little discovery.

Nick was not a PDA type of guy.

And I liked it. _A lot. _

From the little time I had spent with him I already knew he didn't find the need to show off. He didn't find the need to wrap a possessive arm around me whenever we were out, he didn't need to kiss me so that every other guys out there knew I was taken... If at all he did it, I knew it was because he wanted to and not because he was trying to prove anything to anybody.

It was a behaviour, a kind of respect I had never seen or received from a man before and it warmed my heart more than anybody would have believed.

But then again, it had barely been two weeks since we had first bumped into each other... what did I know? I was obviously getting ahead of myself.

"I hope you're still hungry." Nick's voice brought me out of my reverie and I opened my eyes to see a delicious, warm muffin placed in front of me.

"You should know by now just how much I can stuff in here." I patted my tummy for emphasis and he laughed as he sat down opposite me, two coffees in hand. He pushed one towards me and I smiled, thanking him for being so thoughtful.

"Don't you have a hotel to run?" I teased, second later. I cocked my head to the side, wondering how a man of his calibre – let's face it, hotels were a lot of work, whether they were 5 stars or no stars – could get away so easily from his responsibilities as a hotel manager.

"I have resources." He winked, obviously dodging the subject. I vowed not to let my mind run away with its overactive imagination. "I could ask you the same question, you know." My eyes widened and I was sure I had that deer-caught-in-the-headlights type of look on my face.

"_Don't you have a hotel to run?"_ My question had raised a comment that had my head reeling:

"_I could ask you the same question, you know."_

_He knew._

He knew about the hotels, about my parents. About my full name.

_But how?_

"Don't you have articles to write and pictures to take?" I stared at him blankly for a split second before I finally recovered. Of course, he was talking about the magazine.

"Oh yeah, I- I do." I let out a breath, hoping he wouldn't question my odd behaviour. "I gave myself the day off." I laughed awkwardly. What was up with me?

...

"Miley?" His hand shook mine gently. "Miley?" He repeated. I shook myself out of my daze and zeroed my eyes back on him.

"Huh?" He chuckled.

"You spaced out on me." His face betrayed the worry settling over his features. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head quickly.

"I'm fine." A whole hour later, we were still sitting across from each other, sharing our third muffin. Although the conversation had been lively and playful I had suddenly been sidetracked by one of his comments about his brother being his best friend. Speaking of best friends threw me back into my earlier thoughts.

_Demi._

Who else?

"Are you sure you're okay?" He repeated, clearly not believing me. "Is there anything I can to help?" He pressed.

"Well, unless your superman and can magically give me my best friend back, then no." I smiled, attempting to reassure him. "I'm fine. Like you said earlier, just a lot of my mind."

"Did something happen with Demi?" He remembered her name, I remarked happily.

Don't ask.

"You could say that." And that's how I found myself confiding in Nick about my best friend ditching me.

I had officially lost it, I knew that. Don't remind me.

"I just wish she would tell me the whole story. I mean we have been best friends for a few years now and it feels like she's holding back."

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready." Nick remarked sensibly.

"Whatever that guy did really messed her up." I went on, my forehead creasing wearily. Nick shifted uncomfortable, his eyes darting away from mine. I kept my gaze on him, wondering what was troubling this time around. His eyes caught mine when he looked up and he took a deep breath.

"Miley, I think there's something you should know..."

**Dun, dun dun. You guys must hate me, by now, right? haha. Well you know what to do to get an update asap ;)**

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"_Miley, I think there's something you should know..."_

I gulped, swallowing the lump that was rising in my throat. Why did I feel like the world had stopped turning?

"I-" He seemed nervous as well, which only made me all the more anxious.

"Nick-"

"At the risk of having you walk out on me-" I had already droned him out when I noticed my blackberry was ringing, Demi's name flashing brightly across the screen.

"It's Demi, you know I've been trying to reach her forever. I have to take this." He nodded quickly, motioning for me to take the call. And I did.

"Well that took you long enough." I deadpanned into the phone, referring to how long it had taken for Demi to call me back after the countless number of missed calls and voice messages I had left her.

Nick let out a chuckle. If he didn't know just how sarcastic I could be before, he did now. I flashed him a crooked smile and I was glad to see a smile replace the tension that had taken over his features moments earlier.

"Demi? Dem, are you okay?" I heard her sobbing on the other end of the line and my heart clenched. "Sweetie, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Miles, I know I should have listened to you-" Another sob was heard on the other line and I instantly knew she had done something she was now regretting. Whatever it was, I needed to find out and help her out in whatever way I could.

"Dem, where are you?"

"My apartment." She sniffed. "I didn't go to work." I sighed in relief when I noticed she was no longer crying.

"I didn't either. Look stay put, I'll be there soon."

"Are you sure, Miley? It's okay if you're busy-" I rolled my eyes.

"See you soon, Dem." I told her, putting a stop to any type of fight she was about to put up.

Another thing about Demi? She liked being independent. She didn't like relying on people but I wouldn't have it. I knew, better than anyone, that she wasn't as tough as she made herself appear to be.

"Do you need me to drop you off somewhere?" I didn't realise how lost in my thought I was until Nick rose from his chair and put a hand out to pull me up form my own chair.

"I'm sure you have better things to do..." I bit my lip, playing with the phone in my hand.

"Come on." He wouldn't let me argue and I was obviously too impatient to get to Demi's to put up a fight.

"I need to go check on Demi, she's at her apartment. Something must have happened 'cause she was crying... And Demi never cries." I took a deep breath, realising I had forgotten to breathe in between sentences.

The car ride was quiet apart from the directions I gave Nick every now and then, making sure he made the right turn to get to Demi's.

"What were you going to tell me before Demi called?" I asked in between instructions. A part of me didn't want to know but it was obviously important since he had looked so nervous.

"I uhm..." He rubbed his jaw. "I think you should focus on your best friend for now... We can talk later." He flashed me a smile but I knew that it wasn't as sincere as he hoped it to be. And it, for some reason, made my stomach sink. He obviously had something to tell me; something unpleasant by the looks of his body language.

I didn't have time to think any more about it because we were soon parking in front of Demi's building, both of us jumping out the car and rushing towards the front door. As we headed inside an upset looking male stepped out of the elevator, his eyes looking bloodshot. His black hair was short and spiky, his 5'9 body was built and if it weren't for the handsome looking male trailing behind me I might have taken another good look at the guy. Apart from his bloodshot hazel eyes, he was stunning.

I looked over at Nick who had stopped dread in his tracks, watching the brunette male walking passed us without even sparing a look in our direction.

"Nick?" I called out, my fingers pressing against the button so the elevator doors wouldn't close.

"I- I think you should go up there alone." He stuttered out. "Demi needs you, I don't think my presence will do any good."

I remembered the slight tension between the two when they had first met and nodded my head in agreement. I hated that he was right in a way because it meant I had to give up on spending some more time with him...

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you for dropping me off." His strong arms gave my waist an extra squeeze.

"You're welcome. Just, take care of Demi, okay? I'll call you later." His lips found my forehead but I was not having any of that. I tilted my head further backwards so our lips were at the same level and leaned forward. Nick smiled when he caught on. He bent down the rest of the way and kissed me.

It wasn't cute and simple like it had been earlier in Starbucks. No. This time it was a real, knee weakening kinda kiss. And I was left wanting a whole lot more. But then again, when didn't I get tired of Nick's kisses?

I shook my head when we finally pulled away, a teasing smile appearing on my lips.

"You better call me."

"You better answer." He retorted and I grinned at his quick response.

"I will." He pecked my lips one last time before turning around and jogging out of the building.

...

"You WHAT?" I stared at Demi, my eyes wide. She was leaning back against the headboard of her bed while I sat, crossed legged, opposite her.

"Okay, let me get this straight." I was still deciding between yelling at her or wrapping her in my arms. What was wrong with this girl? Didn't she have a 'normal' bone in her? "You literally ran into this guy – this douche that broke your heart -, you give him a piece of your mind about what he did to you and next thing you know you're back here, ripping each other's clothes off?"

"I know, I know, I'm a skank." Demi hung her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I didn't go through with yelling OR wrapping her in my arms... instead, I sat there, hitting her with a pillow.

Both of us erupted in a loud, hysterical laughter as we went on with our pillow duel. Yes, we were officially crazy. While she had been sobbing mere minutes ago, she was now laughing like a maniac.

Okay, okay, it was time to be serious.

"Seriously, Dem, what went through that thick head of yours?" I threw the pillow to the floor and lied down beside her, staring intensely at the white ceiling. "Where you drunk?"

"Not completely."

"Not completely?" I gawked at her. There was definitely something wrong with her. "What the hell, Demi?"

"I don't know, okay? We were dancing and he was just so..." I turned my head to look at her. She was biting her lip. Dear god, what was I going to do with this girl? Was there an instruction manual that came with her when she was born? She was obviously from some different species.

"Let me guess, he was just so hot you couldn't think straight until you got him into bed?"

"Something like that." She groaned. "I'm SUCH an idiot."

"Yes, yes you are. But since you already know I'm not going to go easy on you." I laughed as she turned towards me, her brown eyes glaring into mine. "Sorry, sorry." I took a deep breath. "So what happened, you know, after..."

"I kicked him out of the bed and told him to get out." I would have laughed if it weren't so serious.

"I'm assuming that didn't go so well..."

"Ya think?" She sighed. "He started saying how sorry he was for what went down all those years ago, that he had changed for _me_. That he missed me." She shook her head. "What a lying prick. He doesn't even know me anymore."

"Are you sure he was lying?" She glared at me. "Sorry." I raised my hands in surrender.

"I guess I should tell you the whole story, huh?" I nodded my head.

"I think that might be a good start."

"He... he was such a ladies' men when I met him. He went out with a lot of girls while we were friends, I lost count to be honest, but he wasn't the type to just... hump and dump." I cringed at her choice of words. Saying she was blunt would have been the understatement of the year. "The reason I knew that was because he actually took breakups pretty hard... Anyways... We became really close, we were basically the best of friends... He came to me when things went wrong with his girlfriend of the time, etc." I nodded my head for her to continue.

"We had so much in common." She sighed. "One day I realised that I felt more than just friendship for him and I told him." She bit her lip, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill over the brim of her eyes. "I thought it would be the end of our friendship, I-" She shook her head. "I couldn't be just friends anymore. I couldn't listen to him ramble on about other girls while I sat there, wanting to be those girls. So I told him."

"And he surprised you by telling you he loved back." I guessed.

"Yup." She let out a humourless chuckle. "I was so naive. I don't know how I ever could believe he could _love _anyone but himself. Let alone old clingy me." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"You were _clingy_?" I slapped a hand over my mouth, unable to control my laughter. "Demetria Devone Munroe! Whatever happened to you?" Her glare soon turned into a smile.

"Hard to believe, huh." She laughed with me. "I was just... _young._ And _naive._"

"Clearly." Another giggle rocked our bodies.

"How can you turn such a heartbreaking matter into a _joke_?" She hissed, throwing the nearest pillow at me. I immediately turned serious, instantly growing guilty.

"I-" I glared at Demi as she burst out laughing at my expense. "You are just as bad as I am." I complained, unable to keep the smile off my face.

That was my best friend for you. And our awfully weird relationship. A relationship I wouldn't change for the world. It was somewhat freeing to laugh about crying matters...

"I can't believe you were clingy." I couldn't get over it. My best friend, the most independent, the strongest woman I knew had once upon a time been _clingy_.

Talk about a discovery.

"Will you shut up already?" She swatted my arm.

"Sorry." She obviously caught on to the lack of sincerity.

"Like you mean that." She rolled her eyes. I turned serious, remembering that while it was good to have a laugh, it was also important to solve the issues at hand.

"Finish the story." I instructed, taking her hand in mine for moral support. I heard her take a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to come.

"I don't really know what happened. One second we were fine, we were good together. Or so I thought." She shook her head. "The next he's breaking up with me, telling me he doesn't want to ruin our friendship. I tried to convince him that it was all or nothing. That I couldn't go back to being friends. And then he accused of me being clingy. From then on it just went downhill. A few weeks later he's got some new girl in his arms... he's even thinking of marrying her when it's only been a few _weeks_. It killed me. It killed me to know he had played me. It killed me to think just how naive I had been. He had me fooled..." She laughed bitterly. "If I had just willed myself to look at the signs... I could have seen it coming... I _should_ have seen it coming."

"It's okay to cry, Dem." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fed up of crying." Her voice quivered and I knew that she was close to letting it out.

"You know how we say men don't deserve our tears?" I patted her hair, feeling her tears dampen my t-shirt.

"They don't." Her voice was muffled but I heard her anyway.

"No, they don't." I agreed. "But we do. We deserve the freedom to cry. We have to let it out somehow. Whether it's by punching something, running, or crying. Crying is good."

"Crying is good." She finally agreed, laughing through her tears. "But I'd rather punch him at the moment." I laughed.

"Dem... why were you so upset when you called me?" I pushed her away from me to look into her eyes. She moved away from me and started pacing.

"Demi?" There was obviously something she wasn't telling me.

"He- he told me he still loved me." Her voice shook and I could see just how vulnerable this guy could make her with a few words. The question was... had he meant them? "He's obviously lying." She let out angrily.

"But you don't know that. And somewhere deep inside you, passed all that hurt, you want him to." She glared at me.

"I don't want him to love me."

"Denial." I shook my head.

"Miley!"

"Okay, okay, so you don't want him to love you. Is that why you were so upset he said he did?" She stared at me for a split second, looking at me like I had just spoken Chinese.

"Will you stop analysing?" She hissed moments later. "I just want to forget all about him, okay?" I raised my eyebrows disbelievingly but knew better than to confront her about her real, _denied_ feelings.

She needed time. I could do that. I could give her time. I could let her see things in her own time. I could _not_ push her, for once.

"How mean were you to him after he spilled his guts about his deep abiding love for you?" She shook her head at my choice of words, chuckling despite herself.

"I was pretty harsh. Not that he didn't deserve it." She added the last part quickly.

An image flashed through my mind.

"Would your guy be about this height," I extended my arm above my head, "Very built. Black spiky hair? Hazel eyes?"

"Do you know how many guys fit that description?"

"How many of those walk in and out of your building?" I retorted knowingly.

"Wait. You saw him?"

"I don't know if it was _him_ but if the description matches than maybe I did." I proceeded to tell her about the guy I had seen exiting her building with blood shot eyes.

"Blood shot eyes?" She laughed. "Then it's definitely not him. Joe does _not_ cry."

"Sounds like you two have a lot in a common, then." I smirked. "The guy I saw wasn't crying but it was obvious he_ had_. I don't see what else would explain his blood shot eyes. Unless he was some kind of heavy drug user." She became oddly silent and I knew she was pondering my revelation.

"He's cute." I added moments later, finally capturing Demi's attention.

"And he's Nick's brother." She let out all in one breath.

I, uh... WHAT?

**AH! Don't kill me XD hahaha. I really hadn't planned another cliffy... it sorta just... happened. **

**I apologise for the lack of Niley in this chap but uhm... had to resolve the unresolved stuff with Demi, didn't I? I loved every single one of your reviews (more than usual that is), you guys are simply hilarious! **

**I'm already in the process of typing up the next chapter so... you guys know what to do ;)**

**And let me warn you, there's going to be DRAMA (if not in the next chapter then in the chapters following that. Haven't decided yet). **

**xoxo**

**P.S For those who haven't, check out my other story Sleepless Nights if you get the chance!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"_And he's Nick's brother." She let out all in one breath._

_I, uh... WHAT?_

...

"Demi, I swear if you call him I will personally kill you." I glared at her. "With my bare hands." I added, trying to scare her.

My best friend here had taken it upon herself to call my- what was he again? – my boyfriend? No. My friend? Friends don't kiss. Not on the lips. Or at least normal ones don't. So back to my question... who was he? We had gone on a few dates, kissed a couple of times... Okay, I know it was more than a couple of times just... play along. The guy I was dating. That sounded uncommitted and casual enough. 'Cause what Nick and I had had going for the last couple of days was _totally _casual.

What was I saying again? Oh yeah. Demi had taken it upon herself to call the-guy-I-was-dating to inform him of my little drama queen-esque reaction to the news.

The 'news' being Joe, Demi's ex boyfriend – in other words, the douche who had broken her heart – was the-guy-I-was-dating's brother. Both their names in the same sentence was enough to send me crawling back into Womensville. Okay crawling was too slow. Sprinting could work (even though I wasn't a fast runner). So like I said, both their names in the same sentence was enough to send me _sprinting_ back to Womensville. Womensville, aka the land where men do not exist. The land where men are completely ignored. The land I had lived in for the past couple of years. The land I lived in before I spilled my coffee on _him_.

I kept glaring at Demi hoping she'd give up and toss the god dam phone back to me. And it didn't damn work. She pressed call and held up my phone to her hear, waiting for Nick to pick up.

_Bitch._

Yes, I was angry and I had a right to be. I had every right to be a bitch, myself. Or at least I wanted to pretend like I had every right. I knew I was exaggerating, I knew Demi was right when she called me a drama queen but to hell with it, I was upset.

"His phone is off." She frowned. "Dammit." I smirked, wallowing in my triumph.

"See, even the Gods agree that this relationship was doomed from day one." She shook her head at me, her eyes narrowing.

"What's your problem, Miley? At the first sign of trouble you're going to run? Didn't you make fun of me just yesterday for being so harsh with Joe?"

"That's not the same." I retorted, my voice not as tough as I meant it to be.

"It's exactly the same. We've both had messy relationships that have fucked us up." Did I mention she was even blunter when exasperated? "I live my life for my job, parties and one night stands and run at the first sign of a serious relationship. You!" She took a breath (didn't want her monologue to suck the life out of here now, did we?). She pointed an accusing finger at me. "You just ran away from men until... well up until Nick came along." Her features softened. "Don't throw it away over some stupid misunderstanding."

"He lied to me."

"He didn't lie to you."

"_You_ lied to me." I reminded her.

"We didn't lie, Miley! We were trying to protect you!"

"Protect me? Protect me from what exactly? Myself?" I snorted. "Funny, Demi, real funny."

"Look, I panicked when I saw him okay? I literally felt like I was being thrown into my past and all I could see when I saw Nick was Joe's face. I couldn't handle it so I hid the fact that I knew him so I wouldn't have to explain myself to you."

My good side was wallowing in guilt. My bad one? Telling me to make her beg for forgiveness. Yes, I was being a sadistic bitch. Fortunately, or unfortunately – couldn't make up my mind – my good side won out.

"I'm so sorry, Dem. You're not the one I should be mad at." She shook her head.

"You shouldn't be mad at Nick either. He just played along for my sake."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because he cares – cared - for me." She said it like it was obvious. "Nick and I were close. Not like Joe and I were, but we were definitely friends. We cared about each other." I looked at her expectantly. "He hated Joe for what he did to me. He didn't understand it. He checked on me every single day after the breakup until I changed my number because I couldn't stand having any sort of link left with Joe, even if it was through his brother."

"So uhm, Nick? He was a good guy?" I asked carefully.

"Nick's a really good guy. He always was and I can tell he still is." She smiled widely. "I know you know that without my telling you, though." I bowed my head.

"I'm overreacting, aren't I?"

"Just a little." We laughed together and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. Being angry and upset wasn't as much fun as I thought it was. That was sarcasm though, in case you hadn't noticed. "What now?" I threw myself onto the couch, putting my legs up over the arm rest so my feet were dangling in the air.

"You invite him for dinner, tell him you know about my history with his brother and you tell him your parents want you to run their hotels." I groaned at the reminder of my parents' offer to run their hotels. "Something which you've been completely avoiding, by the way." I didn't have the energy to protest.

"Have you even gotten back to them since they told you about selling?"

"Yes?" She shook her head disbelievingly. "Maybe...?" She gave me a pointed look. "Alright, no."

"And you tell me I've got issues." She rolled her eyes playfully. I stuck my tongue out at her in response.

"Just be honest with him."

"I will."

"Sooner rather than later." She cautioned, _again._

"Yes, ma'am." We both laughed.

"Alright, looks like my work here is done." She smiled at me. "Call your guy and put yourself out there, Mi. You never know just how much good can come out of taking changes. Oh and let's not forget honesty." She gave me another one of those pointed looks before heading for the front door. "Love you!" She called out before slamming the door behind her.

She was never one to make a discreet exit. Or entry for that matter.

I knew what I needed to do.

I reached over for my phone and scrawled down through my contacts until his name popped up.

_Nick_.

...

"Out of everyone in the world." I giggled against his chest. "Out of every girl out there you had to pick your brother's ex girlfriend's best friend?" His sheepish smile told me he thought it was as ludicrous as I did.

"Well... I so happen to wonder why it is we only met now if you and Demi were such good friends." He raised his eyebrows knowingly.

He was smarter than I gave him credit for. And it's exactly what I told him.

He chuckled as he pulled me closer into his side, clinking his glass of wine against mine. After a simple meal of lasagna and salad, we had shifted to my living room to cuddle on the couch. Our glasses of wines and dessert had also followed us.

Nick had picked up a few of Maria's desserts, the very ones Felipe (the owner of the Italian restaurant we had been to on our first date) had insisted I needed to taste. Nick, in turn, insisted on me tasting every one of them. Which I did, obligingly. Not that I needed much convincing, they were all delicious.

"So now you know all about my dumbass of a brother and Demi... Tell me about you and Demi." I sighed.

"I didn't know Demi at the time she was dating your brother. In fact, I met her a few months later when she transferred to the mag." He nodded his head.

"She left New York soon after what happened between her and my brother."

"We became close pretty quickly. Of course, she never opened up about what happened with Joe but we became best friends."

"I'm glad she had someone as supportive as you around after the way..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head.

"Are you and your brother not close?" I questioned, my curiosity pricked by the flash of anger I saw in his eyes. It was just a flash, but I saw it.

"We used to be." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we're just really different."

"And you don't agree with his style of life...?" I guessed.

"Something like that." He smiled at me. "So tell me... how did you take it when Demi told you I was Joe's brother?"

I blew out my reddening cheeks.

"Honestly?" I bit my lip.

"You do know I'm not my brother, right?" The lines creasing his forehead were all I needed to know he was worried. I held my hand up and smoothed out his worry lines, smiling softly at him. His skin was soft under my touch and I loved the feeling beneath my fingers.

"I do know that." I smiled apologetically. "You'll have Demi to thank for putting some sense into me."

"I-" I closed my eyes, preparing myself to speak up. "I've been hurt before. By several men... And I'm afraid of history repeating itself. That's why I'm so cautious. I over think everything. I overact..." I shook my head, laughing humourlessly. "Are you still here?" I opened one eye and peeked.

He was chuckling.

He cupped my face into his warm hands and brought his lips to mine, kissing them fully.

"I'm not going anywhere." He breathed against my lips. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, relishing at the words coming out of his mouth. Was he perfect or what? I smiled against his lips, loving the mixture of tastes (vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, wine... you name it) I found in the crevices of his mouth. It made the desserts taste all that better.

My fingers knotted in his hair and I was amazed by the softness of his curls under my fingertips. I tugged softly, bringing him as close to me as I possibly could which was quite impossible seeing as we were at an awkward angle. He grabbed a hold of my legs and swung them over his before slowly lowering me onto my back so I was lying down. His strong arms supported him on either side of my head as he devoured my mouth with his own very skilled one.

I had never experienced so much adrenaline coursing through my body and I thought I would explode from all the emotions running through my veins. What was he doing to me? I gasped, trying hard to catch my breath when we finally detached our lips from each other.

"You okay?" His eyes were full of concern and I smiled widely, pecking his lip softly.

"I'm more than okay."

"Good." He grinned before leaning down and capturing my lips between his all over again. I couldn't get enough of his lips. I couldn't get enough of the feeling of his built chest laying over mine, pressing just the right amount weight so I wouldn't suffocate under him. I couldn't get enough of the feel of his hands on my face, my hair, my waist.

I knew, from all the feelings bubbling in me that I was falling for him. _Hard._ And from the way he was treating me, I knew that my feelings were not one sided.

All was left was to hope that we were on the same page and things would evolve according to what we wanted. All I could do was hope. And that's what I did as I kissed him, more passionately than I had ever kissed any man in my entire life. His simple touch was driving me crazy with desires of all sorts, desires I didn't know I was capable of feeling ever again for a man. And this time the intensity was multiplied by a hundred.

"I think I should go." He whispered when he finally pulled away, his hand tenderly brushing a stray strand out of my face.

"Alright." I surrendered with a pout. He smiled at me as he stood up, bringing me up with him.

I wanted to tell him not to go. I wanted to lead him to my bedroom and never let the night come to an end. But I didn't.

What amazed me was that I didn't feel a bit rejected like anybody would in these circumstances. Instead, I felt like I was, for the first time, really being respected by a man. And I respected him even more in return.

"Good night, Miley." He kissed my cheek, letting his swollen lips linger there for a few seconds. "Thank you for dinner. It was delicious." I smiled widely as I let go of his hand.

"Thank you for dessert." I didn't mean it for it to come out that way but I felt my cheeks flush anyways. "Good night, Nick." He chuckled as he entered the elevator and waved before the door swallowed him in.

And a good night it had been.

_Thank you, Demi._

**Thank you for all the support, I should tell you that more often ;) You guys are amazing!**

**To be honest, I had hard time writing this chapter... I'm going through a bit of personal stuff at the moment and while sometimes writing helps me a lot, sometimes it doesn't. Writing about happy couples and all of that is kinda hard for me at the moment. I hope it's just a temporary thing that will go away soon! I think most of you will notice how awkward my Niley scene was in this chapter... anyhow, just bear with me. Thanks ;)**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter Ten**

"You need to stop!" Nick's breathing tickled the skin of my neck and I squirmed in his arms, accidentally rocking my hips against his.

"You're tickling me!" I retorted, laughing at his expense.

"You know how you admire me for my self control?" He placed his hands on my hips, keeping them away from his own.

He was adorable.

"Mmm?" I trailed kisses on his perfectly shaven jaw line and down to his neck, breathing heavily against his skin.

"Well you won't admire me much longer if you keep this up." We were, once again, on the couch, except this time, I was the one on top, straddling his muscular thighs.

The week at work had been tough on both of us and on this Friday night, we were finally unwinding, and catching up on the kissing we had missed out on during the week. The Thai take out and the movie playing on the plasma screen had been forgotten the second our knees brushed against each other. All it took was one touch and we were heavily making out.

"I don't mind." I rubbed my nose against the base of his neck and smiled when I heard his breathing hitch. I felt powerful and I couldn't deny just how much I loved having this effect on him.

"Miley." He warned, struggling to pull me away from him. I laughed out loud, smiling widely at his pained expression.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, leaning down to place a soft peck on his lips. "Can I make it up to you?" I laughed again when he let out a loud, exasperated groan.

"You don't get it, do you?" He sat up and gently tugged me onto his lap, making sure I wasn't pressing against his already straining hard on – I had felt it enough times tonight to know just how much it was straining inside his tight jeans. The thought turned me on like never before and I struggled to keep my hormones in check. I felt like I was catching up on the teenage years I had spent helping out my parents' with their hotel instead of experiencing what every teenager experiences... Hence why I felt like a hormonal teenager. Can you blame me? I mean come on, look at the man. He was hot as hell.

"Tell me." I whispered, shooting him the most innocent look I could muster. A chuckle escaped his lip as he looked down at me with darkened eyes.

"You're a really, really beautiful woman." He rubbed my back tenderly, pulling me closer to his chest. "And you're driving me insane." I smiled widely.

"Good." He shook his head at me and simply laughed. "I had to make sure you'd come back for more, didn't I?" I teased, dropping a kiss on his t-shirt covered chest. I let my head rest in the crook of his neck, marvelling at how well it fit. His head rested sideways, right a top mine in the most affectionate of gestures.

"Of course you did." I felt his body shake as he laughed and my smile simply widened.

What was it with him? I just couldn't keep the damn smile off of my face. To the point where my cheeks were hurting.

"Do you know what this movie is about?" I questioned moments later, my eyes zeroing onto the brightly-lit screen.

"No." He laughed. "But I would if someone here hadn't distracted me."

"Oh so now, _I _distracted _you_, huh?" His eyes gleamed mischievously when I looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Of course, it was all your fault." He retorted playfully.

"I don't recall being the one who initiated the whole make out thing and then being the one to pull away because I was struggling to keep my hormones in check." I narrowed my eyes at him. He blushed furiously and looked away. I laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're pretty good at distracting me." I pulled his face towards me so we were mere inches away. My gaze fell to his lips and just like that, we were back to square one. Kissing. Making out. Call it whatever you want.

"What were you saying?" Talk about being distracted. I giggled into his mouth as he captured my lips into yet another kiss.

"So... tell me." He lifted himself off of me so that he wasn't crushing me.

"Mmmm?"

"Why haven't I met your parents yet?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Don't remind me." I groaned. I knew he had been just teasing but the mention of my parents reminded me of the whole ordeal.

"Is something wrong?" The look on his face said it all. "I was just teasing, I didn't mean to overstep-" I shushed him with a quick kiss.

"You didn't do anything wrong." I reassured with a smile. "It's just that... well my parents have been in town for a while now and things are a little strained between us." I tried to smile but the reminder of the decision I had yet to make kept nagging me.

"In town? Does that mean they don't live in LA?"

"San Francisco." I smiled. "That's where I grew up."

"Ah. So you are a California girl." I nodded my head yes. "Do you surf?" He teased.

"No." I laughed. "And I'm pretty sure I never will."

"Good. 'Cause I can't surf either." He laughed. "And I've tried it, trust me." I could just picture him on a board and the image gave me a good laugh.

"So my parents are in town and since they don't like to 'impose' on me, they're staying at the Gray Manor hotel, something about knowing the owner's mother... my mother and her were good friends when they were young." Nick seemed to be lost in his thoughts so I cupped his square jaw and pulled him towards me. "It's basically a long story I'll have to tell you about one day. But for now, I'd rather enjoy your company." The hotel talk could wait, I decided.

His jaw took a second to relax under my touch but I was quickly distracted by the feel of his lips on mine and didn't think it worth mentioning.

_Nothing _could ruin this.

Or so I thought.

"Miley? Miles, are you here?" I groaned at the sound of the loud knocking on my front door. Nick smiled down at me as he slowly lifted himself off of me.

"I think your best friend needs you." He motioned for the door on which Demi was knocking.

"Miley!" She called again. I pecked his lips before straightening my clothes and heading for the front door.

"Ever heard of calling first?" I teased as I opened the door wide enough for her to walk through.

"This was urgent, I couldn't-" Her voice trailed off when she noticed Nick sitting on the couch. "Oh, sorry- I had no idea- Uhm, yeah, nevermind, I'll talk to you later-" She spun around on her heels and prepared to walk out but I stopped her just in time.

"Dem, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm great. Never been better."

"Demi?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Alright, I'm not fine but I don't wanna interrupt so-"

"You're not interrupting, Demi." Nick spoke up as he stood up and made his way over to us. I sent him a grateful smile. "It's late, I should probably go anyways-"

"No!" Both Demi and I cried out at the same time. He chuckled under his breath.

"Are you sure? I'm sure you guys need to talk privately-"

"There was a time when you were my best friend, remember?" Demi nudged him as she smiled up at him. "Stay." His eyes locked on mine and I nodded my head, signalling for him to agree.

"Alright then." His arms around both of our shoulders. "There's plenty of take out Miley and I haven't gotten around to eating..."

"I wonder why." She teased, rolling her eyes playfully. I laughed, bumping my hips into hers. It was only as she removed her heels that I realised she was dressed in her usual party attire. Short dress, high heels and quite a bit of makeup. Nick seemed to notice as well because he teased her.

"You didn't bump into my brother tonight, did you?" He raised his eyebrows. Demi flushed bright red and that's when I realised Joe must have filled him on what had happened between the duo.

"She wouldn't be here, if she had." I joked, earning a playful glare from Demi. I was glad to see she could take jokes about her heartbreaker of an ex boyfriend.

"I just... didn't feel like going home tonight." She shrugged her shoulders as she leaned over to pick up a fork and a carton of takeout from the coffee table. "I see you guys had better things to do than eat." She teased as she spun her fork around.

"Shut up." I muttered, pretending to flip my fork at her. She laughed out loud at my childish ways while Nick chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"So, was nobody interested in you tonight?" I smiled wickedly. Revenge was sweet.

"Miley!" She shrieked, obviously embarrassed. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. Nick rolled his eyes at us but didn't question our odd behaviour.

"Should we watch this movie now?" I signalled to the credits rolling on the screen. The movie we hadn't watched was obviously over. Had Nick and I been 'busy' _that_ long? My cheeks reddened at the thought. Demi grabbed the remote from the coffee table and restarted it.

"Just please watch it this time." She told us with narrowing eyes. We nodded our heads quickly, our cheeks flushing. "I'm not a fan of porn."

"Demi!" I shrieked, kicking her foot. Nick choked on whatever it was he was eating and Demi laughed. Some best friend, she was.

"Don't distract me." Nick whispered in my ear as the movie started. I giggled into his chest.

"I'll try not to." I whispered back, smiling widely at him.

...

"So? How far did you go?" Demi yelled from the bathroom as I pulled on a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd ask.

"Nowhere?" I yelled back. Nick had left soon after the movie had ended but not without a long, passionate kiss goodnight and a promise to call me the next day.

"Right, so how do you explain the messed up hair, wrinkled clothes and smeared lipstick when you opened the door?" She walked into the bedroom, hands on hips and a disbelieving expression on her face.

"I do not wear lipstick, Demi." I rolled my eyes at her overactive imagination. "We just... kissed." I shrugged my shoulders as I walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I wanted to laugh when I faced the mirror. A small, dreamy smile was plastered across my lips. I was already so far gone.

"You've got it bad." She sing-songed. I jumped when I realised she was watching me, leaning against the door frame. "Is he _that_ good a kisser?"

"Shut up." I grabbed my face wash from the shower stall and proceeded to wash my face.

"What happened tonight?" I questioned seconds later, my voice muffled by the towel I was using to dry my face.

"Mmmm?"

"What happened tonight?" I repeated.

"No one good enough to take me home." She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You mean no Joe?" She glared at me. _Uh oh, sore subject._

"I didn't feel like going home with a stranger tonight. What's wrong with that?" She was defensive.

"Nothing wrong with that. But. You are Demi. My best friend. And you _never_ go home alone unless something's bothering you." I faced her. "Spill. What's going on?" She looked away from my intense gaze and scratched at the nail polish on her fingernails.

"Joe's been calling me all week." The vulnerability that could be seen on her face made my heart clench. Who did he think he was, toying with her emotions like this? I would have punched him myself if it weren't for the whole Nick and him being brothers...

"I take it you've been ignoring his calls?" She nodded her head. "Well, he's persistent, I'll give him that."

"He's been calling me every day, sometimes several times a day." She admitted, swallowing hard. Even more persistent then I thought. Maybe, just maybe there was more to this whole thing? I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. For now.

"Did you ever think of what could happen if you picked up?" I tried to question, as softly as I could.

"I don't ever want to talk to him or see him again." She seethed, her voice cold.

"I'm not suggesting you get back together with him, Demi. I'm just saying maybe talking-"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" She snapped. Well, okay then...

"Dem, look, hear me out. I know this is hard and I know you hate him right now but just... just listen to me for a sec."

"It's been four years." I tried to re-arrange my thoughts in my head so I could get my message across without getting snapped at. "I know he hurt you a lot but he's obviously been trying to get in touch with you for a reason."

"Yeah, so I can be his sex toy again. Been there, done that. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Is he really _that_ bad in bed?" I teased, trying to lighten her sombre mood. Her cheeks flushed and she instantly reached over to swat my arm. I laughed.

"What I'm trying to say is that... well maybe you should pick up his call and find out what he wants. And go from there."

"What if he wants to 'talk'?" She shook her head. "I doubt he will, I mean come on, he's a player. He doesn't need to 'talk'." She was rambling. "Or maybe 'talking' is like a secret code for have sex."

"So find out. And if he does want to talk then do it. Tell him how much you hate him. Who knows, it might actually make you feel good." She laughed.

"I'd love to see his face if I told him that." She smiled mischievously.

And ladies and gentleman, my best friend was back.

"That's the spirit!" I laughed.

"You're so lucky. Nick is _such_ a sweetheart."

"Don't let him hear you say that." I joked. "It might be a big blow on his male ego."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "You get my point."

"I just have good taste." I smiled smugly. "You were always attracted by the 'bad boys'." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"It's a wonder how two people who grow up together in the same house, with the same parents can be so different." I nodded my head in agreement. There was a lot more to Nick and Joe and I was sure I would be finding a lot more about them and the reasons behind why they were who they were soon enough.

_Soon enough._

I went to sleep that night thinking I'd never been happier in my life. Little did I know of what was waiting for me around the next corner would turn my world upside down and make me face my past, a past I had tried so hard to forget.

**Lil bit of a cliffy. I think you guys know what's gonna go down next chapter but... you will also find out (within the next few chapters) a little more about Miley's past and her reasons for being this guarded when it comes to love and telling people abt who she is (aka Miley ****Stewart****, heiress of the Stewart hotels). **

**For those who don't know, I posted a one shot a few days ago called Numb. It's in my profile if you want to check it out.**

**Also, I've discovered three new authors on fanfic (well, new to me, some of you might already know them) and I've really fallen in love with their stories. So, check them out if you get the chance. (make sure you erase all the spaces when you copy paste the links)**

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6414413 / 1 / If_I_Let_You_In

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6274632 / 1 / Double_Crossed

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6407278 / 1 / Feelin_Alive

**Oh and... don't forget to nominate your favourite authors and their stories for the NJK awards. All the instructions to do so are on JonasFan101's profile page:**

**http: / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1452283 / JonasFan101**

**Thanks for the support 3**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I stepped into the Gray Manor hotel like I owned the place. I had been here enough times in the past week for most of the staff to recognise me, not to mention the fact that I was my parents' daughter. Their staying in a competing hotel left the staff quite surprised, to say the least. I waved at Emily, the receptionist I had met on my first visit as I headed for the restaurant where I was scheduled to meet my parents. An amused smile spread across my features as I remembered one particular encounter with the funny blond.

"_Hi, Emily!" I greeted the receptionist I had met on my first visit to the Gray Manor hotel with a wide smile. _

"_Hello, Miss Stewart." I rolled my eyes at her politeness. _

"_Miley." _

"_Sorry, uhm, Miss- I mean Miley." I laughed._

"_That's better. So... how are my lovely parents?" She grinned._

"_They are all the staff talks about." Of course. To be expected._

"_Good or bad?" I leaned over the counter and raised my eyebrows. _

"_All good, of course." She replied with a cheeky grin._

"_Of course." _

"_They've been meeting with the boss a lot."_

"_THE boss?" She nodded her head enthusiastically._

"_Yeah, I heard they knew each other." _

"_Yeah, my mother is friends with the owner's mother."_

"_Right. Rebecca did mention to take good care of them." _

"_So tell me... how awful is your boss?" I was digging for gossip and I had to admit, I was having a great time at it too. Don't let that sentence change your high opinion of me. _

"_Mr Gray? He's-" She became thoughtful. "Honestly?" I nodded my head, my eyes gleaming mischievously. "He's hot." _

"_Ohhh, how hot?"_

"_Like the super serious business man kinda hot." I frowned._

"_That doesn't sound hot." She laughed._

"_Oh trust me, one look at his body and you'll get what I mean." I chewed out my bottom lip as I thought of Nick. I didn't need a second look at him to know he was hot – work clothes or not - so I certainly knew where she was coming from. Emily's description of the Gray Manor's hotel manager made me curious. I was going to have to meet him, you know, to assess the hotel for the mag._

"_It's a shame he's so shy." She went on. "He doesn't talk much apart from work matters." I scolded myself for being intrigued by this boss character when I was perfectly happy with the way things were going with Nick and I. _

"_Girlfriend?" I questioned her. She shook her head._

"_Not enough time to date. Or so he says." She shrugged her petite shoulders. "Such a waste." We both giggled. _

"_It was nice seeing you again." I told her before bidding my goodbyes. _

It was that same day, after one last pit stop to pick up the pictures I had taken of the hotel and I was ready to hand in my report on the Gray Manor hotel to Liam. All I was left to do was cross my fingers and hope he'd like the stand I had taken on this particular project as much as Demi and my co workers had.

I smiled politely at the young waiter who pulled a chair out for me at a large table in the far back of the restaurant. I bit my lip nervously as I thought of the last conversation I had had with my parents.

"_What do you mean you want to __merge__ the hotels?" I stared at my parents, dumbfounded. _

"_I told you about Rebecca, right, honey?" My eyes travelled back to my mother. "Like I told you, her son is now the owner of the Gray Manor hotels and well, we thought that merging the hotels with our friends' would be the best move." I swallowed down the lump that had risen in my throat._

_As much as I hated to admit it I had taken a real liking to my parents' hotels around the world. I had somehow participated in the decoration of each and every one of them and somehow, selling them didn't sit right with me. My parents' hotels were a part of my childhood, part of my life history. Part of the person I was today. How could it come down to selling them like they had no emotional value? I knew it was irrational, and maybe childish, but I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my chest at the thought of the hotels being handed over to ambitious managers who cared about success more than they did about their loyal clients. _

"_You didn't get back to us on what we talked about-" My father tried to explain._

"_So you thought it was okay to just... sell them?" The word burned my tongue. I knew that, technically, I had no say and I was acting like a teenage drama queen. But like I said, I hadn't been your normal teenager. I should have been honoured that my parents consulted me before selling something they had put so much work and effort into._

"_Miley, I don't know what you expect from us. Your father can no longer run them and your brother is much too young. And we would be merging. Not selling." I heaved a sigh._

"_Just... just please give me some time okay? I need to think about this." _

"_Miley, we don't have time-"_

"_I'll get back to you tomorrow, I promise."_

"_Okay, darlin'." My father gave in. _

It was time to step up.

"Miley?" I lifted my gaze to see Nick.

Nick.

At the Gray Manor hotel? I tried to brush away my curiosity and smiled brightly as I stood up to greet him.

"Nick!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around him in a quick, meaningful hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." He countered with a teasing smile.

I raised my eyebrow as if asking him _are you serious_. His eyes widened a second later and an apologetic smile crossed his face.

"That's right, your parents are staying here." I nodded my head. I gestured for him to sit down and he did. "This isn't where I pictured our next meeting would take place." His crooked, knowing smile gave me the chills. I laughed.

"That's right." My eyes were twinkling mischievously. "I never got a tour of your apartment." I raised my eyebrow. He blushed. He had come to my apartment a countless number of times now, it was only fair he took me to his home, for once.

"Soon." He promised with a soft smile, his hand wrapping around mine momentarily to give it a squeeze.

"How's work?" I smiled apologetically when I realised how 'having a lot of work' had been my excuse all week long to not go out. Which was a valid reason. I did have to complete the piece of the Gray Manor hotel and I had, just in time.

"Just finished a big piece... I just hope my boss approves." I shook my head as I thought of Liam. "Sometimes, working at an editing house can be more work than expected." I added as an afterthought.

"She wouldn't be working there if I had my say in it." I looked up to see my smiling dad.

Lunch. With my _parents_. I had somehow completely forgotten about them. I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Dad!" I wrapped my arms around him in a hug before moving onto my smiling mother. "Uhm, Nick, this is my father and mother. Mom, Dad, this is Nick." I fidgeted nervously. Wasn't it a _tad_ too early for him to be meeting my parents?

"You must be someone important to my daughter if she thought it was time for you to meet her folks."

Kill me. Now. My father was beaming.

"Uhm, Dad." I sent an apologetic smile in Nick's direction but he didn't seem disturbed.

"Hello, Mr Stewart."

"It's nice to see you, Nick." My father shook hands with Nick, patting him on the shoulder in the process. My mother and Nick exchanged a quick kiss on the cheek and I was left staring at the interaction, looking appalled.

Hold on.

"You guys..." I looked back and forth between my parents and Nick.

"...Know each other? Yes." My mother smiled. "I told you about Rebecca's son, honey."

Rebecca's _son_.

Oh no.

"Wait. _You_'re Rebecca's son?" I turned to Nick, my eyes wide.

"Yes." He breathed out, wearing an awkward and nervous smile.

"Well isn't this a coincidence! How did you two meet?" My dad questioned. I let Nick answer that one and I honestly wasn't curious enough to hear his version of our impromptu meeting (the well known coffee spilling disaster). I was far too lost in the haze that was my mind in that moment, when I put two and two together.

"_I'm a hotel manager."_ Now that I thought about it, he had always looked uncomfortable talking about his job... not that I had pried...

"_I just don't understand why you guys can't just be honest with each other? Tell him that you're a Stewart and maybe he'll be honest about who he is."_ Demi. She knew.

"_You can't expect him to be honest with you about who he really is if you don't do the same."_ Demi's words rang in my ear. She had known all along. But how?

Some time while I was lost thinking overtime, the conversation had become about my parents' hotel.

"It was named after my precious daughter, of course." Nick's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"I was born Destiny Hope... changed my name when I hit adolescence." I exclaimed in a rush, somewhat unhappy by the turn of events. "If you ask me... I think they named me after the resort, not the other way around." I hadn't meant to be funny, but Nick and my parents laughed. I checked my watch.

"Uhm, I'm have to go." I stood up.

"What? Already?" My mother seemed disappointed.

"Look, I have a lot of work to finish and I-"

"I'll walk you out." Nick stood up as well.

After a quick good bye to my parents we were on our way to the elevator.

"Miley, you said you just finished a big piece, you don't have work-" He exclaimed as he walked beside me, his pace increasing so as to match mine.

"Miley-" I ignored him, hoping he'd get the hint and just let me leave. Unfortunately he didn't and once inside the elevator, I was cornered.

"You're a hotel manager, Nick? Really?" I wasn't able to leave out the sarcasm.

"Look, I can-" He rubbed the back of his neck in that adorable gesture- _Focus, Miley._

"Explain? What is there to explain? You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you, Miley." I rolled my eyes.

"Call it whatever you want. You left some _important _details out. Something along the lines of you _owning_ this hotel." I watched with mixed emotions as he pressed on the emergency stop button. The elevator came to a sudden halt. "Why?" Was all I could ask.

"For the same reasons you didn't disclose your family name." What was that supposed to mean? I cast my eyes away after his meeting his intense gaze. Without another word I pressed on the button that would take me to the underground parking. "Miley, you can't possibly be mad-"

"Mad?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I don't even know what I'm feeling right now." I swallowed the lump rising in my throat "I'm not going to let myself be played around by a _liar_."

"I didn't lie." He responded calmly, seeming unfazed by my disbelieving look. He hadn't lied but he hadn't been honest either and in my book, that was enough of an offense to be upset about.

I welcomed the opening of the elevator doors with a loud sigh and went in search of my car, leaving the male I had come to like – a _lot_ – over the last few weeks alone with his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_You weren't exactly honest either, Miles_, the voice of my conscience kept resonating in my head.

_Screw you_, I wanted to retort but talking to myself would have only proved my co workers right in thinking I had gone completely mad overnight.

"What's going on with you?" I snapped my head up to notice Demi standing on the opposite side of my desk hands on hips and an annoyed expression on her round face.

"Huh?"

"I've been talking to you for five whole minutes and you didn't even acknowledge my presence." I shook my head.

"Sorry, Dem, I'm just... busy."

"I can see that." Her glare penetrated through me and I was tempted to shy away. "What's wrong with you?" She asked bluntly. _Well, gee, great to know you care so much about my feelings, Demetria, _I wanted to retort but for once, I kept my mouth shut. "Are you seriously mad at Nick for not telling you he owned the Gray Manor hotel?" Oh, so she knew. Thank you, Nick, for making

my best friend turn against me. "And before you start thinking too much, Nick didn't tell me, Joe did." Oh so you can read my thoughts now?

"Aren't you going to tell me 'I told you so' since you seemed to know exactly _who_ he was." I bit my lip, to keep myself from accusing her any further. This wasn't her fault but that didn't mean I wasn't bitter.

"You didn't tell him who you were." She replied, seeming unaffected by underlying accusations.

"I had my reasons."

"Well so did he. Did you even ask him what they were?" I hated the way she always seemed to make valid points with old stubborn me.

"I'm not curious enough to find out." I plastered a big fake smile across my face. "Now if you don't mind I really have to finish this article."

"You're such a hypocrite." She huffed before leaving my office, not without slamming the door shut, of course. Drama queen.

_He_ was in the wrong here.

But then again so was I.

But I was Miley Stewart and I wasn't known for swallowing my pride.

"Hey, mom." I picked up the buzzing phone lying on my desk. After ignoring her calls all afternoon the day before and all morning I didn't have much of a choice but to pick up.

"Oh, Miley, thank god. Are you okay sweetheart? I've been worried about you."

"I'm fine." I lied smoothly.

"You seemed upset when you left yesterday..."

"I'm fine." I repeated stubbornly. She heaved a sigh and the guilt started spreading in the pit of my stomach.

"You never mentioned you had been dating, honey."

"Let me guess, Nick told you?" I laughed bitterly. "Well, we're not anymore."

"Sweetie-"

"Why were you calling, mom?" I knew I was being a bitch but talking about Nick was the last thing I wanted. Especially with my mother. She loved Rebecca, it was only natural she loved her son as well. Traitor.

"Can't a mom ask about her daughter's dating?" She seemed offended.

"It wasn't serious, or else I would have told you."

"Miley Ray, don't you dare tell me that boy doesn't mean anything to you. I saw the way you two were laughing and smiling when your father and I got to the table yesterday. Don't lie." She admonished like she would a lying five year old.

"I feel betrayed." I finally let out, confessing what no one knew.

"Because he didn't tell you he owned a hotel? Sweetie, you never told him your last name either..."

"I know." I groaned. "It's just... different, okay? He's a guy-"

"That's no fair excuse."

"How do I not know he's not using me? I mean, he obviously knew who I was but he never told me he did-" I swallowed down the lump that was rising in my throat. "What if he was using me like Jake did?"

"Oh, Miley... Nick is nothing like Jake." I swallowed roughly, blinking back the tears that had gathered in my eyes at the thought of my not-so-pleasant past.

"I'm scared." I admitted. "I really liked- _like_ him and-"

"And you're afraid he was pretending." She finished for me. I nodded although I knew she couldn't see me. "You know what you have to do." She advised wisely.

"Yeah, I do." I let out a breath. "But-"

"No excuses, Miley." She told me sternly. I wrapped up the conversation and quickly hung up when I saw Liam approaching my office with what, I was sure, was a new assignment.

...

"Who's Jake?" These were the times when I hated how thin the glass wall separating Demi and my office was.

"No one." I didn't lift my eyes up from my computer screen as I worked on photo-shopping the pictures I had last taken. Keeping my focus on anything but the conversation seemed the only way to keep myself from over reacting or making a fool of myself, yet again.

"Who is he?" Demi repeated, apparently not getting the hint that I didn't want to talk about him.

"A piece of my past." I replied evenly, not bothering to look at her. Would she get the hint already?

"Is he the reason you are so upset with Nick?" Her voice had considerably softened since our earlier encounter.

"Mmm."

"Miley, talk to me." I huffed as I finally turned my gaze to her.

"Is he...-"

"The reason why I hate men? Yes." I laughed without humour, realising that I would have to explain myself not only to Demi but also to Nick. "He was my dad's right hand for a really long time." Demi grimaced as she pieced everything together.

"What a jerk." I nodded my head in approval.

"Look, I'll tell you everything another time... I think that for now I should speak to Nick-"

"Go." She smiled brightly at me. "Just remember... Nick's not Jake." I swallowed roughly and nodded my head.

She was right.

If only my head didn't intervene wherever my heart was concerned, I wouldn't have been in this situation to start with.

...

.

Thirty minutes later, I was pulling up in front of the Gray Manor hotel. I could only hope that he would still be working at this time.

"Emily, I need to see Nick Gray. It's urgent." The kind receptionist's eyes widened as she heard my demand.

"Is it your parents? Are they not happy with the service we have been giving them? I can always-"

"This has nothing to do with my parents, Emily. Can you please tell me where his office is?"

"I don't know-"

"Emily." I pleaded.

"East wing, end of the corridor." She gave me a warning look. "I didn't tell you that." I smiled.

"Got it. Thanks." And with that, I was off, running through the lobby and towards the corridor she had indicated.

_Please be there, please be there_, I chanted silently until I found the door I was searching for.

Head Manager.

I took a deep breath as I lifted my hand to knock on the door. I stopped halfway however, suddenly struck with the undeniable question:_ what was I going to tell him?_

I couldn't believe I was standing in front of a door separating me from Nick, giving myself a pep talk. This was _Nick_. The man had been nothing but good to me and here I was, about to explain myself for my hypocritical behaviour.

What if- I stopped myself from any more unsettling thoughts and knocked on the door. I swallowed down the lump rising in my throat when the door swung open, revealing an exhausted looking Nick Gray.

"Miley, hey." He smiled softly through his obvious surprise to see me standing there.

"Hi." I smiled nervously.

"Uhm- Come in." He moved aside so I could walk inside and gestured for me to take a seat on the chairs opposite his desk.

I took in his appearance as he walked around the desk, sitting opposite me. He wore his usual dress pants and dress shirt but this time, a tie was loosely attached to his neck. I spotted a suit jacket on the coat hanger and realised this was probably his usual work attire. He was, after all, the owner and head manager of the Gray Manor hotels.

"Do you want something to drink?" I cringed at how formal he sounded.

"I'm alright, thank you." I bit my lip. Who was sounding so polite now?

"I'm sorry." We both spoke up at the same time, cutting through the awkwardness of the moment. A chuckle escaped our respective lips as our eyes locked, apologetic smiles curling up our respective lips.

**Short chapter with the first mention of Jake... Niley talk next chapter with a lot of answers to your questions as to why Miley reacted the way she did, who Jake is, and what did he do to make Miley act this way.**

**I apologise for short-ness. It was this or nothing... Thought it was better than nothing.**

**Thanks for all the support. I'm sorry I don't take the time to answer your reviews... I figured you guys would rather have faster updates than answer to your reviews... am I right? ;)**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_I'm sorry." We both spoke up at the same time, cutting through the awkwardness of the moment. A chuckle escaped our respective lips. _

"You shouldn't be apologising." I looked up at him to see him shaking his head in disapproval.

"I do. I may not have lied, because after all, I am the manager of the Gray Manor... But I wasn't completely honest either. And for that, I'm sorry."

"I was being a hypocrite." I bit my lip.

"You were just trying to protect yourself." Was he for real?

"That doesn't mean I wasn't a hypocrite." We both let out a quiet laugh.

"I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving..." He bit his lip as he looked at me. "Care for some of Felipe's cooking and Maria's desserts?" A wide smile spread across my lips as I realised that my erratic (and hypocritical) behaviour hadn't scared him off completely. _Yet_.

"So tell me, how far do I have to go to scare you off?" I teased as we left his office, our pace matching as we walked towards the elevator.

"Honestly?" The intensity I saw behind his eyes made my knees weaken and I had to lean against the empty elevator wall for support. "I doubt there's anything you could do to scare me off." I held his gaze and gulped as he slowly inched forward. His fingers left a burning trail against my skin as he swept the short hairs falling in front of my eyes. I couldn't quite decipher the emotions held in his eyes as he looked at me but I was almost certain one of them could be labelled as adoration. _Don't get ahead of yourself, there._

And that's when my control snapped. I had been in his presence for too long without having felt his lips against mine. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt as I pulled him towards me, almost aggressively, and crashed my lips onto his. The hold I had on his chest didn't relent as my other hand sought his curls, grabbing a fistful very much the same way I had done to his shirt.

_When had I become such an animal?_

The thought didn't have time to bother me because all thoughts flew out of my head the second his tongue found mine and his palms flattened against my back, holding my body tightly against his. It was as though a fire had been lit in my lower tummy as I kissed Nick with an urgency I had experienced before. His hands gripping my side told me he felt it too and the thought filled me with hope, happiness but most of all, _pride_.

This was what everyone talked about... _love._

_I loved him_, I realised as I kissed him, over and over, never relenting the battle of our tongues.

A slight cough interrupted our moment and we jumped apart, surprised to see the elevator doors opened at the underground parking. An elderly woman smiled knowingly as she watched our cheeks redden. With a quick apology, we stepped out, feeling like misbehaving teenagers.

As soon as we rounded the corner in the direction of Nick's car, I burst out laughing, the emotions I had been feeling for the past 24 hours finally getting the better of me. Nick soon joined me, his eyes twinkling under the neon lights of the underground parking. It was only once we were in the car that we managed to regain our breathing and calm our laughter.

"That was..."

"Awkward?" I supplied, giggling like a school girl.

"I was going to say embarrassing." He grinned. "I feel like my grandmother walked in on me doing inappropriate things."

"We didn't exactly give her something to have nightmares over." I shrugged my shoulders . Nick gulped noticeably at my small, involuntary, sexual innuendo and my cheeks reddened. "I mean-" Nick chuckled as he reached over the console to wrap my hand in his, a small, familiar gesture that I had grown fond of when coming from him.

"You don't have to explain, I think I get it." My cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red under his small mockery. I slightly glared at him as he cast his eyes towards me for a split second before focusing his attention back on the road. Another chuckle passed his lips and I knew he was enjoying my embarrassment. _Jerk._

Who was I kidding? I was realising I was in love with him when we had been rudely interrupted-

"But hey, if that's the kind of kiss you're going to give me every time you apologise for walking out on me, I'll take it any time." He grinned as he stopped a red light. He turned his torso slightly towards me and I melted under his strong, teasing gaze.

"Don't look at me like that." I looked away, willing myself to resist the urge to kiss him.

"Like what?" He feigned innocence.

"I- I don't know." I admitted. "It's just this look and when I want to pretend to be mad at you I can't keep a straight face 'cause I melt every time-"

"I make you melt?" He was looking amused now. Ugh.

"That's not the point."

"I beg to differ." He squeezed my hand in his as the car jolted forward, the red light no longer red. "I can make you melt." He seemed to mull over the statement, a smug smile gracing his lips.

"Nick." I warned.

"I can make you melt." He repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not funny!" I huffed.

"No, no, it's not." He laughed. "It could prove to come in handy, though." I rolled my eyes. _Such_ a guy.

"Oh yeah? When?"

"Like right now." The car came to a stop and it was only then I realised we were parked right outside the Italian restaurant he had taken me to on our first official date.

"Right now?" I raised my eyebrows, confused.

"Yeah right now, because I can't think of anything but kissing you until I can't breathe." My breath hitched at his admission and my eyes widened. Did the very perfectly respectable Nick Gray admit he wanted to kiss me senseless so bluntly?

"Then what are you waiting for?" He laughed loudly as he leaned over a pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"Come on, I'm starving." I smiled at his enthusiasm knowing it didn't have anything to do with the amazing food we were about to eat but more about him visiting Maria and Felipe.

"Are you not opening my door, now?" I teased as I met him halfway around the car, referring to the first time he had tried to open the car door for me. He shook his head at my teasing and wrapped his arm around my waist as he guided us towards the entrance of the homey restaurant.

"Maria!" Felipe hollered as soon as he spotted us walking into the restaurant. He smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around the two of us.

"It has been too long!" He reprimanded in his thick Italian accent and Nick and I smiled sheepishly.

"Nicholas! Miley!" Maria wrapped us in a hug much like her husband had and we greeted her with warm hellos.

"Come on, sit, children, sit." She ushered us towards a booth in the back so we could get some privacy. I silently thanked her for her thoughtfulness. "He must really, really like you, if he brought you a _second_ time." I blushed under her teasing gaze, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Maria, can we order?" Nick interrupted, a mirroring blush creeping onto his cheeks after hearing Maria's motherly meddling.

"Of course, of course, _figlio_." She smiled kindly as she took our orders and bustled into the kitchen to get us our food. I slid into the booth and motioned for Nick to slide in next to me rather than opposite me. He smiled as he took a seat beside me, his body close enough to mine for me to feel his body heat.

"You must excuse her, son." Felipe whispered as soon as she was gone. "It's been a while since we've seen our Nicholas with a smile like that one." He pointed to Nick and my gaze followed the direction of his finger to Nick's dimpled smiled. "You cannot blame us for being happy for you." He winked before taking the same route his wife had moments ago.

"I wasn't aware that you were smiling more than usual." I teased, my eyes narrowing slight as I looked up at him.

"I couldn't exactly let your ego inflate up some more now, could I?" He teased back, the pink tint never leaving his cheeks. I laughed lightly, marvelling at how comfortable we had gotten around each other, unafraid to tease and mock each other; unafraid of being our real selves.

"He's got a point you know." He added, his eyes holding the same intensity they had held in the elevator. "I've never really given myself the time to do anything but work..." His gaze focused on his fingers rubbing lightly against mine. I struggled to keep my attention on what he was saying rather than the way his knee kept brushing against my thigh.

_Hormone alert, hormone alert_.

I cleared my throat and smiled slightly at the concentration on Nick's handsome face as he gathered his thoughts together. "Since- since my father died, all I've ever had time for was work..." I took in the information, remembering my mother mentioning something about the death of Rebecca's husband, aka, Nick's father. "But it's not the just that." He went on, oblivious to my overactive mind. "If I had wanted to date I could have always found the time but it seemed easier to burry myself in my work than to take a risk you know? Risk falling in love, risk having my heart broken." My breath caught up in my throat at his confession. _Calm down, Miles, he's not telling you he loves you._ His eyes sought mine and I swallowed roughly. "And when I met you, I just- I couldn't ignore it, you know? The need to get to know you... The pull-" His voice trailed off and I could tell he didn't know how to put his feelings into words.

"I can relate more than you think." I held his gaze, knowing that I would be a coward to look away after his confession. He leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to mine. Unlike the kisses shared in the elevator, this was one soft, slow, communicating our feelings more than our desperation for each other. He suckled on my bottom lip, drawing a wide smile out of me. When our lips finally parted, I let my forehead fall against his and rubbed my nose up against his, wanting nothing but to feel close to him. I could have sworn we looked like one of those couples who disgusted all the single men and women out there.

He looked nervous as he took a deep breath. "I like you, Miley. A lot. Maybe more than I should considering we met just a month ago...-" The honesty and vulnerability that crossed his eyes in that second melted my heart. I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I like you too." His wandering eyes settled on mine and his body seemed to relax at my little confession. "Probably more than I should." I admitted with a grin. "But I'm sure you knew that already." I added with a small smirk.

"Really?" I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his wide smile. He looked like a spoiled child on Christmas morning. I nodded my head.

"Really."

"Well you're right, I think I did know that..." I swatted his arm playfully, a smile never leaving my face. "But it's always good to hear." He leaned forward, stopping just inches away from my face. I smiled as I met him halfway, bringing our lips together in another soft peck.

_You love him,_ the little voice in my head kept nagging me.

Time flew by as we chatted happily about anything but our family names, the inheritance that came with it and hotels. It was a conversation we were, subconsciously or consciously, I wasn't sure, keeping for later. For now, we couldn't get the smiles off our face and I was intent on keeping it that way.

After a quick meal of Felipe's delicious cooking, I suggested we took the deserts back to my apartment to spend a casual evening in front of a movie. Which, in Miley language, meant make out. Nick seemed more than eager to comply as he instructed Maria to wrap up her best deserts in a box to take away. She smiled knowingly as she did just that, reappearing seconds later with a rather large box. There was probably enough dessert to feed a table of five or six. As per usual, Maria and Felipe wouldn't hear of Nick paying the bill so he sneakily slipped a bill on the table for them to find later, placing the salt shaker as a paper weight.

The ride home was spent in silence apart from the background music, the atmosphere relaxed and casual. Once at my apartment, I slipped off my heels and headed for the kitchen to retrieve plates, spoons, glasses and a bottle of wine. Nick laughed softly when he spotted me, juggling all of it in my small hands.

"Here let me help." He offered, taking the glasses and wine from me before serving two glasses and placing them on the coffee table. I picked a dessert from the large box and placed it on one of the plates before handing it to Nick.

"I can never get enough of these." He commented, as he swallowed down Maria's version of a fancy brownie.

"Mmmm." I agreed, moaning at the way the chocolate melted in my mouth. I reached over and undid his tie, wanting him to feel comfortable. I had heard my brother complaining enough times when wearing a tie to know how uncomfortable it could get.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were undressing me, Miss Stewart." Nick teased as I slid the top button of his shirt out of its place. I raised my eyebrows, feeling bold.

"Would you want me too?" I felt his breathing hitch as I traced his torso with my hands, my eyes challenging him silently. His eyes darkened as he stared at me.

"Miley-"

"Stay with me tonight."

**Ha, little cliffy... or not :P. They've obviously got a lot to talk about but for now... hope you enjoyed all the fluff! I was sure they were gonna talk this chapter but... can't really control inspiration apparently. The talk will come, patience!**

**Reviews hit 300, whoa! Thank you XD**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Miley-" He swallowed roughly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and then down.

"Stay with me tonight." I whispered, threading my fingers through his curls. Upon seeing his hesitation my eyes pled with him: "Please?" He shook his head and chuckled lightly as his hand wrapped around my neck and tugged me closer to him. His lips hovered over mine, his eyes darting from my eyes down to my lips before claiming them in a searing kiss.

"Are you sure-" I silenced him with another kiss before slowly getting up. I stood before him, my teeth digging into my bottom lip as I stuck my hand out for him to take. His gaze locked on mine as he placed his hand in mine and let me pull him up. A shiver ran through my spine as I looked into his smouldering brown orbs. I tugged on his hand as I lead him across the living room and down the short hallway to my bedroom. His eyes widened in realisation as we finally came to a stop in front of my large bed.

"Miley, are you sure?" I smiled up at him and nodded, touched by the concern in his eyes.

"Unless you'd rather bail." I lifted an eyebrow challengingly. A loud laugh escaped his lips and he wrapped his arm around my waist before pushing me onto the bed, the two of us tumbling down onto the soft mattress, him on top. I squealed, taken by surprise by the sudden move.

"Not a chance." He replied with an adorable boyish grin. "You had me the second you asked, you know." He added as he brushed away a stray curl behind my ear. I frowned in confusion. "The 'please' wasn't needed you know... You had me the second you asked me to stay." I grinned.

"So why the hesitation?"

"I just wanted to make sure it was really what you wanted, not a spur of the moment thing. This is what you want, right?" His forehead creased in a mark of worry.

"Trust me, this is not a spur of the moment thing..." My cheeks flushed at the admission. "So yes, this is what I want." I cupped his cheek lovingly before moving my fingers down to his shirt, sliding each and every button out of their holes. His eyes followed my every move while his hands threaded through my hair, his nail scratching lightly against my scalp. He leaned back onto his knees and discarded the material hiding his perfectly sculpted chest and then swooped down to claim my lips with his. His lips were soft and warm as they rubbed against mine, sending shocks of current to every part of my body. The kiss intensified quickly as I felt his hands exploring my body, my body lifting up against his so I could feel him closer. All I wanted was to be closer to him, I couldn't get enough. All my senses were aroused and bit my lip when his mouth descended down the skin of my neck, his hot breath tickling the sensitive area. His large hand trailed up the curve of my hip, along my waist and along the side of my breasts and I bit back a moan. His touch was driving me insane.

I tugged at his curls, signalling that I wanted to feel his lips against my own and attacked him with feverish kisses. I couldn't remember ever feeling the sort of need I felt in that moment, my lower stomach burning in anticipation and want. He seemed to feel the urgency behind my actions and his fingers soon found the buttons of my blouse. I shivered involuntarily when his fingers brushed against the skin that was exposed to his eyes every time a button was undone. His hands gently pushed the fabric off my shoulders and he pulled me up so I could remove the fabric once and for all. His eyes grew darker as he took in my exposed upper half and I blushed slightly under his loving gaze. . I swallowed roughly, suddenly feeling nervous.

The insecurities were forgotten the second he spoke again: "You are-" His lips nipped at the skin of my collarbone, "so beautiful." His warm breath tickled my ear and I pulled him closer to me. Our hips came in contact for the first time that night and I felt him distinctively pressing against me. I moaned at the feel of him, wanting nothing more than to just get down to it. I wanted my fantasies to become reality. And that's exactly what Nick did.

Within seconds, the remainder of our clothing were scattered across the floor and he was pushing into me, his jaw locked in pleasure. He slid in slowly, giving me all the time in the world to adjust to his – rather large – size. I moaned at the feel of our bodies coming together and motioned for him to get on with it.

"I'm not gonna break." I whispered through my haze, bringing his lips towards mine to reassure him that I was fine. We had never really talked about sex before so there was no way for him to know if I was experienced or not. I was thankful, and touched by the way he treated me, however, making sure I was, first and foremost, alright. I gathered, from the way he pleasured me that night he was experienced and I couldn't say I didn't like it when I came for the second time that night, completely spent.

His head lied on my chest in the aftermath of our lovemaking and I couldn't help but smile at the way his body heaved from the effort. His breath fanned across my skin and my breasts reacted accordingly.

"Ready for round 3?" He teased, lifting his head for me to see the mischievous gleam in his eyes. I shook my head, laughing softly.

"I think someone's a little tired." I teased back, running my fingers through his damp hair.

"Hey, I was doing all the work." He protested tiredly.

"Not my fault you wouldn't let me take the lead." I raised my eyebrow, daring him to contradict me. He didn't.

"Next time." He promised, his lips finding my own in a soft kiss. "You are so amazing." He pressed an open mouth kiss to my neck before slowly pulling out of me. I whimpered at the loss of contact. He chuckled as he got up a discarded the second condom of the night.

I watched his naked form in the dim light of the room, moving about. Emily had been right, he was absolutely gorgeous. He raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at me, as if sensing my eyes on him.

"What?" I smiled and motioned for him to get back in bed. He slowly crept up, crawling over me. "What were you looking at?" He insisted.

"Your cute little butt." He laughed out loud, finding the sentence amusing.

"I don't know about mine, but yours..." His hand found my ass and I yelped as he gave it a squeeze, "Is sexy beyond reason." He pressed a kiss to my temple before moving off of me. As soon as he was settled on his side, he drew me into his arm, spooning me. "_You_ are sexy beyond reason, Miley Stewart." I blushed at his comment and melted into his hold, letting his warmth lull me to sleep.

"Goodnight, beautiful." I thought I heard before sinking into a deep sleep. The best I had gotten in days. Scratch that, years. Wait, scratch that too... best sleep _ever_.

...

I woke up to the sound of my blaring phone and groaned in frustration. Whoever wanted my attention at this time- I turned towards the night table to check my digital clock: 11:25 AM. _Whoa,_ we had slept in quite late.

"Don't get it." I heard a sleepy murmur from beside me. I grinned, remembering the previous night's happenings.

"I have to." I squeezed his arm affectionately as I shifted across the bed, trying to de-tangle myself from the male occupying my bed.

"It's Sunday. What can possibly be more important than..." It all happened so fast, I yelped in surprise when I found myself trapped under a very heavy Nick. "_This_?" I laughed softly.

"Nick, you're crushing me."

"Good." He mumbled against my skin, his head burying itself in the crook of my neck. "Maybe you won't get out of bed, then." I shook my head, unable to remove the wide smile brightening my face.

"It could be important." I tried again, to no avail.

"Miley?"

"Mmmm?" I ran my hand through his messy curls hair, relishing at the feel of it against my fingers.

"Just don't get it."

"Okay." I gave in easily, knowing whoever was calling me would call back if it really were important. He lifted his head to take a look at me, as if scanning my facial expression for any signs of mockery.

"That was easy." He sighed happily as he let his head fall back in the crook of my neck. He rolled us over easily and I found myself lying on top of him this time around.

"What can I say... you've got me chained to your bed, Mr Gray." I narrowed my eyes. "Well, it's my bed, but you get what I mean..." I rambled, unaware of the look in his eyes until something hard began pressing against my lower stomach.

"That's an image you should _not_ have put into my head." He admonished before pulling my face towards his.

"Ah, ah, ah." I shook my head. "Let me brush my teeth first."

"Miley..." He began but his voice trailed off the moment I stretched out in front of him, exposing my bare body to him.

"Are you coming?" I called out as I entered the bathroom. I squealed when, mere seconds later, I was pushed against the bathroom wall, a very turned on Nick trapping my body with his.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He breathed, his voice low and husky. I bit my lip and gently pushed at his chest.

"Let me brush my teeth and then," I leaned my head towards his ear and whispered: "you can have your way with me." His hand squeezed my waist and he swallowed hard.

"Hurry." I rummaged through the drawers and brandished an unused toothbrush for him.

"Here you go, Mr Impatient." He playfully rolled his eyes as he snatched the yellow toothbrush from me and applied some toothpaste on it. Our eyes never left one another's as we brushed our teeth, a silent staring game seeming to keep us entertained while we finished up our business.

Nick, as per expected, washed his mouth first and proceeded to distract me. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled by back flush against his front. I raised my eyebrows as I eyed him in the mirror, my eyes shining with happiness.

"You're so beautiful... how is it no man has snatched you up already?" I rinsed my mouth so I could reply to him.

"What can I say... No man has made me feel like you do." I admitted with a casual shrug of my shoulders. I leaned back against his chest and smiled at him in the mirror.

"And how's that, Miss Miley?" His fingers glided across my stomach, making my body shiver in his warm hold.

"'Nuff talking." I whispered as I twisted myself in his arms to face him. "Kiss me already." I urged, pulling his head down to meet his lips with mine.

He reacted quickly, lifting my body so I could wrap my legs around his waist. His tongue sought mine, beginning a fiery battle as he manoeuvred us back into the bedroom and onto the bed.

And just like that, the previous night's happenings re-enacted themselves.

"God, Nick." I whispered later as I lay on my back beside him, our chests rising and falling quickly with our uneven, rapid breathing.

"God, Miley." He mimicked, turning his face towards mine, a wide grin plastered across his lips. I narrowed my eyes and lazily swatted my arm against his bicep. "You okay?" He questioned, rolling onto his side and propping himself on his elbow.

"Oh yeah." I replied, closing my eyes momentarily as I thought of our previous moments together. He laughed as he leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead.

"How about breakfast?"

"Sounds heavenly." I smiled up at him. "Maria's desserts." I added as an afterthought. "I think we deserve all those calories after all those we've burned." I wiggled my eyebrows, earning another hearty laugh from the man beside me.

"Of course." He pushed the covers off of him before getting up and going in search of his boxers. I watched as he quickly slipped into them and held up his now wrinkled shirt for me to wear. I sat up and let him envelop me in his Nick-scented shirt. He patiently buttoned the shirt until I was covered satisfactorily according to him. Translation? He left a few of the top and bottom buttons undone.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to look any more beautiful..." He gave me an appreciative once over. I shook my head at him as I buttoned the remaining buttons, purposefully ignoring his pouty face.

"Come on." I led the way into the living room and, with Nick's help, picked up the previous night's plates and cups along with the box of pastries. We made our way to the kitchen and I quickly put the kettle on.

I watched as Nick found a clean spoon and scooped up a piece of another of Maria's desserts. He held it up to my mouth and I quickly took a bite as I heard my stomach rumble with hunger.

"Come 'ere." I settled two cups of steaming hot coffee on the table before taking a seat on Nick's lap.

"Want more?" He asked through a mouthful. I laughed and eagerly nodded my head, ready for the intake of calories, I was sure, we would be burning later.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my last name and all that came with it." The idea of clearing the air had been nagging at me from the moment I had stepped into his office the previous day. He tensed for a split second before putting the spoon down and taking a hold of my hand, his thumb rubbing slowly against the back of my hand.

"We talked about this, Miley." He said softly, his eyes searching mine for any hints as to why I was bringing up the topic.

"Just- just let me say this okay?" He nodded and waited for me to proceed.

"I wanted to tell you. I was actually going to that night Demi came over but..." I bowed my head and played with the end of his shirt. "I'm too proud." I admitted. "I want people to know me for me, not as my parents' daughter. I just- I don't like telling people that my legacy is something as big as a chain of hotels called the Destiny Resort."

"I understand more than you think." He smiled softly, tucking a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. His fingers brushed against my jaw and cheek and I struggled to keep myself from getting distracted.

"And that's why I should have been more understanding when I found out you _owned_ the Gray Manor." I blew out my cheeks. "Okay, so I haven't been _completely _honest." He raised his eyebrows, seeming confused. "There's a reason as to why I try to hide my family name..." He waited patiently for me to go on. "When I was 21, I was hurt pretty badly by this guy..." I paused. "He was working for my father. What better way to get your dream position than to marry your boss' daughter?" His eyes widened in realisation and his jaw tensed.

"He u-used you?" He spat the words, seeming angry at the mere thought of someone using me. I smiled softly at his reaction. Who knew Nick Gray had a protective side?

"It started out like that... turns out he fell in love with me along the way. Or that's what he said." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just glad I found out before it was too late." I shook my head, shaking off all thoughts of my past and focusing on the man whose arms were wrapped around my body. "I've just been cautious ever since." I bit my lip, embarrassed of my coward-like behaviour.

"Oh, Mi." I melted at the small nickname that escaped his lips. His arm tightened its hold on my waist as he brought me to his chest, hugging me close to him. "God, I had no idea." I laughed softly, amazed by his reaction.

"You don't think I'm an idiot then? For the way I was upset when I found out you were in the business-"

"You didn't think I was in this," He motioned between us, "because of the merge, did you? I had no idea who you were until you invited me for dinner... I happened to see your name on your mailbox in the lobby..." He explained. I exhaled, feeling a sense of relief wash over me.

"I'm sorry." I bit my lip. "It's just because of my past... I knew, deep in my heart, that you weren't using me... once I came to my senses, I came running back to you." I cupped his cheek. "I should have known better to doubt someone as amazing as you." He shook his head.

"Don't ever apologise for trying to protect yourself." His tone was serious and yet full of... love? Could it be? I tried not to get ahead of myself and fought the urge to blurt out the three little words that been flying around in my head since the previous day. _One step at a time, Miley,_ I reminded myself. "For the record..." He rubbed my back tenderly. "I would never accept your parents' offer, no matter how good it may be, without your consent or without making sure that you were alright with it first." My eyes widened in surprise and wide smile broke out onto my face. Was it possible to fall in love twice in two days? And with the same person? I laughed softly and pressed my lips against his.

"You're quite amazing, Nick Gray, has anybody told you that recently?" He laughed as he gently pecked my nose.

"Not recently, no." He played along, smiling widely as I hitched my leg over his hip and wrapped it around him, bringing our bodies closer together.

"Then let me tell you." I whispered against his lips. "You're so amazing, I think I might keep you around for a while."

"A while, huh?"

"A long, long, long while." I continued, kissing his lips tenderly.

"That's good to hear." I squealed as he stood up with me in his arms and headed for the bathroom, for, I assume, a much needed shower.

**Well, that took a while... so many emotions, it was exhausting to write. Lol. And even so, I'm still not very happy with how it turned out...**

**Your thoughts? **

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Yes, it's me, updating... Don't act so surprised :P

**Chapter Fifteen**

My smile was a mile wide when I stepped into my office on Monday morning. Despite the lack of sleep – let's face it an entire weekend with Nick did not include much sleep – I felt full of energy and ready to start the week on a good note.

"Miles!" Demi eyed me strangely for a split second before a knowing smile broke out onto her face. "Somebody's been getting some." She sing songed, following my lead into my small office. I rolled my eyes at her good naturedly as I settled my camera bag and laptop on my desk.

"Good morning to you too, best friend." I grinned. She clapped her hands together excitedly as she sat down and settled her elbows on my desk, leaning her face on her petite hands expectantly.

"Don't you have an article to finish?" I narrowed my eyes at her teasingly.

"Miley!" She scolded. "Details!"

"First..." I mimicked her position as I settled on the opposite side of her. "Care to explain how _Joe_ filled you in on my relationship with his brother?" I laughed silently as she replayed the words she had literally thrown at my face three nights ago.

"_Are you seriously mad at Nick for not telling you he owned the Gray Manor hotel?" Oh, so she knew. Thank you, Nick, for making my best friend turn against me. "And before you start thinking too much, Nick didn't tell me, Joe did." _

Her cheeks reddened as I watched her, eyebrows raised.

"Uhm, I followed your advice?" I smiled.

"So you called him?"

"Mmm." She replied noncommittally, her eyes wandering away from my curious ones.

"Demi!" I shrieked, acting annoyed. "Spill!"

"Well, we might have talked." My eyebrows shot up higher.

"Might have?"

"We talked."

"And...?"

"And we cleared the air."

"Just like that?" Was I missing something? I was talking from experience when I said it wasn't easy to get over a broken heart.

"No, not just like that, Miley!" She huffed.

Mood swings much?

"Oh my god." I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. When would she learn? "You didn't _just_ talk." She looked away from my intense gaze and bit her lip. Bingo. "Are you kidding me, Dem? I thought you hated his guts?"

"I do." Sure, and I'm Santa.

_Deep breaths, Miley, deep breaths. You did some pretty stupid things on your own, too, remember? _I tried hard to ignore my conscience reminding me of my own stupidity and focused on my best friend.

"What happened?"

"I yelled at him. Told him everything I hadn't told him when he had so easily broken up with me. I yelled, I threw things at his face... I even hit him." Her cheeks flushed furiously at the last admission.

"And?"

"And he listened. And let me hit him." She bit her lip before adding, "and cried."

"He... cried?" I asked her, incredulously.

"Yeah, he cried. Joe, the idiot who broke my heart, cried when I told him how much his behaviour had screwed me up." She didn't seem to fully comprehend how that was possible and frankly, neither did I. Maybe the guy really had changed, after all?

"Go on."

"Well when I was done..." She shook her head at herself. "It felt so good, Miles, to just... let it all out. Make him hurt the way he hurt me..."

"But..."

"But when I saw his tears it just... broke my heart all over again, you know? I realised that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't the only one who had suffered..." I pondered her words and decided that maybe I had been right to give Joe the benefit of the doubt. After all, he was Nick's brother... he couldn't be _that_ bad, right, considering they had the same genes and all...?

"Are you sure he won't hurt you again?" I looked at her intently, searching her eyes for a fleeting look of doubt.

"Hold your horses, Mi!" She laughed softly. "We're not getting married. We're just... trying to get to know each other again."

"And the girl from the fashion show?" So I had become overly cautious, sue me. "You know, the one you saw hanging on his arm?" She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I don't know, Miles. For all I know she was just a girl who was crushing on him..." She took a moment to think. "Maybe this won't work. Maybe it will turn out to be all wrong... but at least I'll have some kind of closure." I nodded my head. She was right. _Closure..._ maybe that was something I lacked with Jake? I tried to push the thoughts away, struggling not to let my imagination run away with me.

"As long as you're happy." I grinned at her. "I can't believe we're dating _brothers_."

"I can't believe I never thought to introduce you to Nick when we first met." She winked. "You still owe me details." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I shook my head at her.

"I love him." I blurted out before my brain's 'filter' could intervene.

"Not the kind of details I was looking for... Wait. Did you just say..." Her eyes widened as the reality of my words sunk in her numb brain. I nodded my head, smiling sheepishly. "Did you realise that before or after he fucked your brains out?" She was smirking now. I covered my heating face with my hands and groaned.

"You're impossible."

"Answer." I wanted to reach out and wipe the smug look on her face. Literally.

"Before." I told her. "And I've been biting my lip not to blurt it out to him all weekend... I mean how long has it been? It's too early-"

"How do you know it's too early?" She cut me off, another smug smile replacing her previous one. Ugh.

"Well-" The girl was right. Again. How did I know it was too early? "He probably doesn't feel that way-"

"Did he tell you that?" Well no. But then again the subject didn't exactly come up.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?" That goddamn smug smile wouldn't leave her lips.

"Well on Friday evening he said he really _really_ liked me, probably more than he should considering we met just over a month ago."

"Still not getting your point."

"Can't you co operate here?" I huffed. "It's too early. And I'm not gonna ruin whatever we have by telling him something as serious as I love you."

"If that's how you feel then you should tell him, Miley." She smiled softly. "Look, I haven't seen Nick this happy since his father's death." She paused to think. "Scratch that, since _ever_. You make him happy, Miley, that much is obvious."

"It's still too early." I responded stubbornly, although touched by her words.

"These are the times when I just want to grab that guy who broke your heart and castrate him once and for all so he can't ruin anybody else's life." She scowled.

"I'd love to see that." I couldn't help but grin at Demi's annoyance.

"I'm serious. I'm going to hunt him down."

"Sure you will." I rolled my eyes at her.

She left my office with a huff and I laughed silently, thinking she wouldn't go through with it. Oh boy, was I wrong to underestimate her.

...

"My brother wants to meet the pretty lady who managed to catch my attention by spilling her coffee on me." Nick told me that night, sounding amused over the phone. I laughed.

"Joe?"

"Okay, I lied. It's not just my brother... Our mothers might have been gossiping about us..." My eyes widened. _Mom!_

"This can't be good." I muttered, earning a hearty laugh on Nick's part.

"She's flying in this weekend and really wants to meet you."

"I'm going to kill my mom." He laughed again at my immaturity.

"She already loves you." He assured me, his voice full of affection. "She keeps raving about what a pretty baby you were." Oh, dear lord. I hadn't realised Rebecca had known me as a baby...

"So, she wants to meet me?" I asked the obvious, just to confirm.

"They both do. Her and my brother." Okay, I could do that. I could meet Nick's family. After all, he already knew mine, minus my brother.

"I'll hate you forever if I make an idiot out of myself and make your mother hate me." I mock threatened.

"Trust me, there's nothing you could do to make my mom's opinion of you change. Like I said... she already loves you." Why wasn't he nervous about this? Because he was the smooth Nick Gray.

"So when is this happening?" I questioned, taking in a shaky breath.

"Saturday?" That gave me six days to prepare... six days of mental torture of what ifs.

"Sounds good." I lied through my teeth. He must have picked on the tension in my voice because he laughed.

"It'll be fine, I promise. Don't be nervous." I scoffed.

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" Who was I kidding?

"Miley..." He used that tone, you know, the one a parent uses with a child?

"I can't help it." I betrayed myself at my own game. "I mean this is your _mom_ we are talking about."

"And you're an amazing person. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I'll try." I huffed. "When do I get to see you again?" I was eager to change subjects.

"I need to fly to London this week..." Ah, duty was calling his name.

"Sounds like your hotels need you." I tried to joke. He sighed, obviously bummed about the prospect of leaving.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"And you were planning on saying goodbye, when?" I teased lightly, with no intention of making him feel bad.

"Well, I know you're busy with work and all-"

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Come over."

"Miley, it's past 11pm."

"Your point?"

"You have to wake up early tomorrow for work, I don't want to keep you up all night-"

"Quite presumptuous of you to think that way, don't you think, Mr Gray?" I had somehow managed to make his sentence sound perverted in my head.

"I-" I laughed out loud when I realised he was at a loss for words, seeming almost embarrassed at the involuntary sexual innuendo.

"I was kidding." I bit my lip. "But you do owe it to me to say goodbye properly..."

"I'll be there in 15." I smiled to myself when I heard the dial tone, knowing he was probably in a rush. I jumped out my position in bed and ran to the bathroom knowing I had under fifteen minutes to make myself look presentable and not look like some sleep deprived moron.

_The mirror never lies. _Was my first thought when I entered the bathroom and took in my appearance. There were no dark circles under my eyes and my eyes did not look dull with fatigue like I expected them to. Instead, they were sparkling with a new light, one that shone quite visibly. I smiled to myself. This was what it was like to be happy. Truly happy. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I took a look at the clothes I had changed into after work. A pair of black soft shorts ending just bellow my ass and a silk camisole. I thought about changing but quickly changed my mind, knowing that the clothes would be discarded quickly enough. Nick had seen me looking worse than this and he obviously had not minded.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell and rushed out of the bathroom, stopping long enough to pull the comforter over my bed in an attempt to make it look presentable.

"Hey!" I smiled widely at the sight that I was presented with the second I swung the door open. He was looking adorable in a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair tousled and his brown orbs shining with a twinkle similar to the one in my eyes.

"Hey." He stepped forward and leaned down to press a soft kiss to my lips. His lips were soft against mine and I simply took the time to enjoy the feeling.

"Are you going to let me in?" He teased. I didn't know how long I stood there, eyes half closed, lips parted. I blushed as I shook myself out of my trance and moved aside to let him walk in, closing the door behind him. I smiled when I felt his arms slip around my waist from behind, pulling me tenderly against his firm chest.

"I know we saw each other this morning and that I probably shouldn't have been missing you already-"

"I was missing you too." I turned around in his arms and smiled up at him before leaning in for a kiss.

"Good to know." He smiled against my lips before claiming them in another sweet kiss. "You look beautiful, by the way." I laughed lightly.

"Like my home wear?" I twirled around for effect.

"Don't make me answer that." He looked away, his cheeks flushing a rose-like tint.

"Mind in the gutter?" I supplied, a smirk creeping onto my lips.

"You're too beautiful for your own sake." He leaned down and connected our lips together once again. "I leave tomorrow but I should be back Saturday morning, just in time for lunch with our families." He smirked lightly.

"Don't remind me." I groaned and hid my head in his chest, knocking my head repeatedly against his rock like pecks. He laughed quietly and his fingers brushed through my hair, tucking the shorter hairs behind my ears so he had a clear view of my face.

"My mom will love you." He reassured with a kind smile.

"I hope for your sake that you are right." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully before leading him towards my bedroom.

"Did you eat?" I paused in front of the kitchen and turned back to look at him. His sheepish smile gave me an answer. "I wonder what your mother would say if she knew you starved yourself." I teased as I lead him into the kitchen.

"She would probably beat me with her apron." I laughed at the mental image.

"Now that would be quite a sight." He laughed with me, his arms never leaving my waist as I tried to look around for something quick to cook.

"I have a confession to make." I bit my lip.

"Mmm?"

"I can't cook." I chewed on my bottom lip, suddenly feeling like the biggest idiot in the world.

"It's a good thing I can then, right?" He smiled smugly at the sight of my wide eyes.

"You can cook?" I eyed him sceptically. Was he for real?

"My mom's an awesome cook and I might have spent some time in the kitchen with her..." Whoa.

"You do realise that you're going to have to prove that to me, right?" I eyed him challengingly.

"Bring it on, baby!" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"What are we making?"

"Pasta, tomato-zucchini sauce. My specialty." He grinned. I raised another sceptical eyebrow but went in search of the ingredients anyways.

"My grandmother was half Italian and her parents' owned the best restaurant in Turin before moving to the States." He explained later, as he stirred the tomato sauce.

"Family recipe, huh?" I sat on the counter, watching amusedly as he worked his way around the kitchen like a chef. His enthusiasm and his insistence on protecting the family secret had me smiling like never before.

_I love him_, the words repeated over and over in my head.

"Hey, you okay?" I snapped back into reality to find Nick stirring the pasta and tomato sauce together. He turned down the burner and wiped his hands against his shirt before walking over to me, placing both his hands on my knees. "You zoned out on me."

"I'm fine." I smile, touched by his concern. "You just keep amazing me."

"Wait until you've tasted it." He pecked my lips before moving back towards the stove. "I hope you're hungry." His cocky smile had me shaking my head with suppressed laughter.

"Sure am! It smells so good." I took in the aromas drifting across the apartment and hopped off the kitchen counter, getting out two plates for us to eat in.

"Taste it." He encouraged me moments later as I forked a few penne pasta on my fork. "What are you doing?" He asked when I lifted the fork to my nose, sniffing the pasta suspiciously.

"Just checking if you poisoned it while I was distracted by your-" I blushed. "Nevermind." I forked the pasta into my mouth and sighed with pleasure. This was friggin delicious.

"By my what?" He wasn't that easily distractible. He smirked as my cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red.

"This is so good." I ignored his curious question and proceeded to eat another fork full of food. He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly held a spoon full of pasta for him to taste. He glared momentarily, knowing all too well what I was trying to do.

"Answer me." He begged, his eyes shining curiously. "What were you gonna say before you turned all pink on me?" He reached over and pinched my cheek playfully.

"Well, I thought you would have had the opportunity to slip in some poison into the food while I was distracted by your sexy butt. There, I said it. Happy?" I looked away, mortified at my confession. Nick laughed loudly. He reached over and tugged on my arms, encouraging me to look at him. His smile was a mile wide as he pulled me off my chair and pulled me onto his lap.

"I do have a sexy butt, don't I?" He teased, his lips brushing against my cheek bone.

"Shut up." I huffed, smacking his chest playfully.

"I'm sure it cannot compete with yours." He raised his eyebrows, letting his forehead fall against mine.

"You have to eat." I laughed, pushing him away softly.

"I'm not really hungry for food." He smirked knowingly.

"Then consider this fuel for later." I winked as I slid off his lap and urged him to eat up. He pouted before giving in and devouring his plate at an impressively fast rate. I laughed softly at the sight, feeling my heart swell for the man sitting across from me. Was it possible for someone to be this perfect?

...

I collapsed onto his chest around three am, completely spent. Our chests heaved from the effort and I smiled against his skin.

"I warned you you wouldn't get enough sleep." He teased lightly, his voice rough and husky as he tried to catch his breath.

"Did you see me complaining?" I placed my hands on his chest and settled my chin atop them so I could see his face. I felt his chest rumble with a soft laugh and his hands draw aimlessly on the skin of my lower back, making my skin tingle.

"You will be complaining tomorrow morning when I wake you up at 6."

"No, I won't." I lied, laughing softly as I shifted off of him. I felt him get up to throw away the second condom of the night and then climb back in bed, his body spooning mine. I lifted my head so he could slide his arm under my head, serving as a pillow. His free hand came to rest on my bare tummy, pulling me tighter against his warmth. After knowing the feeling of his body against mine, his breath fanning over my skin, how would I ever sleep without him next to me? I wondered...

"Get some sleep, Mi." He whispered. He pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder before relaxing against me. And just like that, I was out like a light.

**I can't believe it's been a whole of ten days since I've updated... that's gotta be some kind of record. As for Sleepless Nights... I'm stuck :S I had a pretty big writer's block on both stories and school work has been doing my head in... and it's about to get worse! Someone interested in kidnapping me and getting me away from this hell? Lol. Yes, yes, I tend to dramatise a lot :P**

**I'd love to know if you guys picked up the little hints I slid into this chapter for what is going to unfold in the future chapters!**

**I realised there wasn't much drama in this story... your opinion on that?**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I sighed sadly as I clicked through the pictures Nick and I had taken in Santa Monica on our second official date. Exactly thirty hours had passed since my handsome man had taken off from LAX to go to London on a business trip and I was already missing him like a mad woman.

_You love him_, the annoying little voice of my conscience reminded me. Yes, I did love him...

Of course it didn't help that he was so busy he could barely spare more than ten minutes at a time to talk to me over the phone.

"Hey Chica, you up for a night out?" Demi let herself fall onto the couch next to me. My eyes didn't leave the computer screen as I raised my eyebrows.

"If you mean going out to a club, dancing, getting drunk and going home with some random stranger then count me out." I deadpanned. She laughed softly and snatched the laptop out of my hands.

"Hey, I was using that!" I glared at her.

"Come on, Miles, get out of your shell for once and let's have some fun!" She took a quick look at the picture I had been looking at when she had 'stolen' the computer out of my hands. "God, he's so cute." She gushed. My eyebrows shot up in the air. Excuse me?

"Hey, he's mine." I poked my tongue out at her childishly, feeling myself lighten up. I did not mope around when I missed people, especially not boyfriends.

Who was I kidding? Nick wasn't just another boyfriend... And it had taken me less than a month to realise that... I was so far gone, it wasn't even funny.

"Joe's cuter anyways." She retorted, a cheeky smile painting itself across her rosy cheeks.

"Things going well between you two, I take it?" I smiled. She nodded her head. "Are we gonna get ready or what?" I couldn't believe I was even agreeing to this. Her grin lit up her face and I couldn't help but become a little excited at the idea of a carefree evening with my best friend. It had been entirely too long since we had had some girl time.

"Okayyy!" She sang excitedly. "Let's make you look hot, girl!" I frowned playfully and she laughed. "I mean, hotter than you already look." She winked.

"Nice save." I grinned as we headed towards my bedroom.

"Did you know Nick hates dancing?" Demi questioned later as she slid silver hoop earrings in her ears. I laughed.

"No, but I guess it doesn't surprise me that much." I tried to imagine Nick on a dance floor but I couldn't. It was like imagining Demi in a convent. The thought made me laugh even louder. I shared my thoughts with my best friend, earning a loud laugh on her part.

"What? You don't think I'd make a respectable 'sister'?" She huffed. My eyes scanned over her short black dress and I shook my head.

"Of course you would, Sister Demetria." I responded with an exaggerated fake smile. She laughed.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" She raised her eyebrows, staring intently at my reflection in the mirror.

"Tell him what?" I turned to her as I fluffed my hair out, letting my wild curls hang loosely around my round face.

"That you're madly in love with him, duh!" I rolled my eyes.

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut." I groaned exaggeratedly. She laughed light heartedly.

"Aw come on, your life would be sooo boring without annoying old me!" I hated when she was right.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's get out of here." One quick once over in the mirror told me I was all set and ready to go.

Night club on High Street, here we come.

...

"You never told me why you weren't with Joe tonight." I smiled sneakily at Demi who was busy shaking her hips to the loud music.

"We are not attached to the hip like Nick and you are, thank you very much." She yelled over the music. Of course. Who was she kidding?

"You're still in love with him, Dem." How did I even know that? Yeah, I asked myself the same thing.

"I-" I raised my eyebrows, challenging her to deny it. "We're here to have fun!" She reminded me. She was trying to change the subject and she knew I knew exactly what she was trying to do. I let it slide though, deciding she would talk whenever she was ready. She was right, we were here to have fun. And fun we would have.

At least that's what I thought until I bumped into a hard body. One that belonged to none else than Jake Ryan, my ex.

I sent Demi the 'help me' look, hoping she would catch on. Unfortunately...

She smiled brightly at the tall blond, smiling politely.

"Uhm, excuse me." I kept my eyes to the floor, hoping my hair covered enough of my face for him to _not_ be able to recognise me.

"It was my fault, really. Can I make it up to you by getting you a drink?" His voice was smooth, his technique in picking up girls almost as good as it had been when I had made the mistake of falling for him. All thoughts of leaving incognito left me the second I heard his voice and anger bubbled deep within me. I raised my head proudly and glared at him.

"A drink, really, Jake?" His eyes widened in recognition and he stuttered out my name.

"M-miley?"

"The one and only." I smiled fakely.

"Oh, whoa." He rubbed the back of his neck, seeming nervous. _Ha, you better be._ "You look beautiful." Was he kidding me right now? My glare hardened.

"Yeah, and you still look like the jerk you were five years ago." I heard Demi giggle from beside me and felt myself grow bolder. "Now, I won't say it was nice seeing you, because it obviously wasn't. So, goodbye." And with that, I turned on my heels and headed for the exit, Demi hot on my heels.

Boy, did that feel good.

"Whoa." I noticed Demi's wide eye expression once we were safely barricaded behind the metal frame of the SUV my parents had given me for my 25th birthday (a gift I had tried to argue against receiving, obviously in vain).

"What?" I asked defensively, not liking the look of realisation on her pretty face.

"That was the guy who broke your heart." It wasn't a question. I sighed, knowing that I would have to tell her the whole story sooner or later. I had always acted like a coward by choosing later and I knew I could only put it off for so long.

"Whoa, Miles, I never saw you standing up for yourself like that." She was clearly impressed. Wrongfully so in my opinion... "Good for you, girly. I wish I could have done the same with Joe." Her shoulders slumped in the passenger seat of the car and my curiosity was pricked.

"I thought you said things were good between you two?" I frowned, clearly confused by her behaviour. I was also glad for the distraction, not wanting to think of the unpleasant encounter with Jake which had frazzled me more than I would have liked to admit.

"I just can't seem to say no to him. I tried pushing him away so many times, it took me a lot to not give in the first time he said he was sorry..."

"Dem, are you having doubts?" My voice softened when I heard the hint of self loathing in her voice, her vulnerability breaking my heart. "Do you think his reasons for wanting you back in his life aren't real?"

"I'm just- I'm scared." Her voice cracked, tears pooling in her dark mocha eyes.

"I'd be worried if you weren't." I tried to joke, smiling kindly her way. "A small smile twitched at the corner of her lip and she let out a deep sigh.

"I'm just afraid of having my heart broken again."

"Ditto." I blurted out, until now unaware of my own fears. Her eyebrows shot up questioningly and I smiled. "We can't always run away from our past, Dem. We need to face it and move forward." My words took a second to soak into her brain and when they did she agreed. _Do as I say, not as I do_, my conscience nagged me for my hypocrisy.

"What do you say we hit a club on the other side of town, the farthest possible from Jake?" I barely recognised myself in that moment and Demi's eyes started sparkling in excitement. "We can't let him ruin our night." I added for the mere purpose of convincing her I was over my past. Little did I know Demi Munroe was a lot more perceptive than I gave her credit for...

...

_Was about to call you, demanding for a goodnight kiss when I realised you were over on another continent, over 5000 miles away where it was early morning :(. I miss you so much. _

Demi giggled when I showed her the message that had just illuminated the screen of my blackberry.

"He was always a romantic." She smiled knowingly.

_Very much awake on a very crowded dance floor. Save me? _

I motioned to Demi that I was going to step out to call him and she winked, her hips never stopping their swinging to the upbeat music. I stepped outside, welcoming the fresh air that enveloped me.

"Miley? Where are you?" Warmth spread through my body at the sound of his voice, my posture relaxing despite the high heeled stilettos.

"At a club with Demi." I groaned exaggeratedly. "She dragged me out for a fun night. Couldn't take my moping around the apartment." A light laugh resonated in my ear and I couldn't help the smile that took over my face.

"Would it be weird if I said I was glad? I mean, I've been so busy I barely had time to call you and I honestly didn't think I'd be able to fall asleep without at least hearing your voice-"

"Nick?" I laughed softly at his rambling.

"-I'm just glad you're awake." He finished all in one breath.

"Me too." I spoke softly, my teeth digging in my bottom lip. "I miss you." I breathed, leaning against the bare wall and letting my eyes fall close so I could focus on nothing but his voice.

"I miss you more." He teased, his voice husky from the lack of sleep.

"Think you'll be able to sleep now?" Although my tone was playful he knew all too well what I was trying to do.

"Are you dismissing me?" He mocked offense, earning a hearty laugh on my part.

"You sound tired and I just want to make sure I get you back in one piece." I scolded myself for sounding like such a mom. What was wrong with me?

"Oh, I'm pretty exhausted but you know that won't be enough to keep me way from you." His sentence was full of double meaning. My heart beat sped up and the words I had been trying so hard to force back down my throat came rushing back, right until they were on the tip of my tongue.

"Have you spoken to your parents?" And just like that, the subject was evaded and I sighed in relief, congratulating my brain for overruling my heart in that matter.

**Bah, short, filler-like chapter... once again sorry for the** **wait... my life is a bit of a mess to put it mildly...oh and so is my computer. I've been having issues for a few days, so blame the comp! **

**Thanks XD**

**Feedback is always greatly appreciated, thank you for all your support.**

**I was told Numb won best one-shot in the Niley fan awards and Perfectly Imperfect got second place for best story. Thank you for those who voted for me! **

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and stifled a yawn. Why in the world had I let Demi drag me to a club knowing we were working the next day? I wasn't thinking, that's what. I groaned loudly and let my head fall onto the glass surface of my desk wanting nothing more than to crawl under the warm covers of my comfy bed.

"Good morning, Mi!" Demi greeted cheerfully as she stepped into my office, her perfectly applied make up covering the bags I knew were there from a night with as good as no sleep. "Oh, you look like crap."

"Thanks for the word of confidence, Dem." I replied, sarcasm evident in my tone. She laughed! She had the guts to laugh at my face. Some best friend she was...

"Don't be such a downer. C'mon, we're taking the day off. Liam's not in, he won't have to know." I stared at her incredulously. Exactly which planet did she think she was coming from?

"Oh yeah, no one's gonna know." I deadpanned. "Get real."

"Okay, so we'll take pictures for your new assignment and I'll try to do some research for mine. How's that?"

I was _so_ tempted to agree...

"We can go hang out at your apartment, sleep the day away, pig out..."

I was a goner.

"Let's get out of here." She smiled triumphantly as I gathered my stuff and hurriedly walked out of the office, heels clicking obnoxiously against the hardwood floor.

"Did I mention how much I love the carefree Miley?" Demi asked later that day as we sat on the couch, bare feet perched on the coffee table, watching old re-runs of one of Demi's favourite 70s show. Our work clothes had been discarded the second we had walked into my apartment and had been replaced with sweat pants and loose t-shirts.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. Totally love her." I wanted to laugh. I had always been quite carefree. Well... about most things. Fine, I admit it, I tended to be a little too realistic.

"Will you still love me if I told you that I was trying to work out a deal with my parents so we could keep the hotels without my having to switch careers altogether?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes, afraid of her reaction.

"What? When did this happen?" Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"A few days ago?"

"Miley!" She scolded lightly. "What in the world was going through your head?"

"Nick." I stated simply.

"Huh?" Her brows knight together in confusion. I could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to piece together what Nick had to do with my running hotels.

And that's how I found myself telling Demi about the conversation Nick and I had before he had flown out to London.

"_I'm sorry I was so cautious about unveiling my last name... I should have trusted-"_

"_Shhh..." He whispered against my hair, his lips brushing against the skin of my temple in an attempt to cease my rambling apologies. "How about we make a deal?" He suggested, his voice soft and husky with sleep. I raised my eyebrows expectantly, waiting for him to go on. "No more secrets?" _

"_No more secrets." I agreed, placing my hand on his whiskered cheek and stroking my thumb against the rough stubble. I rejoiced at the feeling of his warm fingers against my skin, tenderly trailing down the length of my back and shivered in his arms._

"_No more secrets... so there's something else you should know." I looked up at him expectantly. He looked nervous as he took a deep breath. "I just hope this isn't going to come between us-"_

"_Just tell me what it is." I encouraged softly. "No secrets, remember?" He blew out his cheeks._

"_Your parents want to go through with the merger-" That was expected. I nodded my head for him to continue. "But I told them I wouldn't do anything that would compromise what we have-" His cheeks became an adorable shade of pink._

"_That means a lot to me." I squeezed his hand in mine, clearly awed at my good fortune. The man was obviously too good to be true. _

"_It probably isn't my place to tell you this, but I thought I should give you a heads up. They haven't given up on the idea of you managing the hotels so they don't want to completely get rid of them..." I nodded for him to continue. "That's why they want to put the hotels in your name but form some sort of merger between my father's hotels and your parents' hotels. I would be top manager, but of course, I would have a lot more people working under me since I can't do everything on my own-"_

"_Nick!" I tried to stop him. "Breathe." I ordered softly. "Why are you so nervous?"_

"_I-" He looked at me curiously. "I-I guess I thought you would be upset." _

"_Upset? Why?"_

"_Demi told me how upset you were when you found out they wanted to sell the hotels." He admitted, gauging my reaction. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course, Demi would have talked to him, I should have known. The idea didn't make me as annoyed as I thought it would though. _

"_I think merging is a good idea." _

"_What-? Are you sure-"_

"_I was afraid of what would become of the hotels but this is _you_ we're talking about and I think I know you pretty well to know you won't do anything too crazy with them." A chuckled escaped his lips. "And I could always help out."_

"_Help out-" _

"_Co-manage?" His eyes widened for a split second. _

"_You're serious?" I climbed out of bed and started pacing the length of my room. Taking notice of Nick's darkening gaze and hanging jaw, I became aware of my lack of clothing. I rolled my eyes good naturedly and hurriedly pulled over my head his discarded under shirt. _Such_ a guy! I laughed silently at his pouty lips before speaking again:_

"_I've been thinking about this for a while... Don't get me wrong, I love my job... but my parents worked hard to put those hotels on the map... And as much as I love to deny it, I always imagined myself following my father's footsteps." I stopped pacing and stared at him. _

"_And you could always pursue your career in photography alongside this..." He added, a glint appearing in his brown orbs. _

"_I can't do this alone though." I admitted, biting my lip. "I obviously don't have the experience my father has and it might take a while for me to get the hang of things..."_

"_I'll help." He offered instantly. "I can't say there's anyone else I'd rather work with." His eyes gleamed mischievously as he moved towards the edge of the bed and reached out for me. He tugged me closer to him, his arm wrapping loosely around my waist, his head burying itself in my chest in an affectionate gesture. _

"_Stop!" I scolded playfully, unable to stop the laughter from bubbling out of me as his roughened jaw rubbed against my skin through his thin under shirt, tickling me. His smile was wide when he tilted his head back to look up at me. _

"_So you're okay with the merge then?" I nodded my head. _

"_As long as you keep me in the loop of things." I squealed when, in one surprise move, he threw me on the bed and covered the length of my body with his own, his lips pressed firmly against mine._

"Whoa, you guys really are serious." Demi's eyes widened when she realised what she had said. "I mean, er, I knew that. Yeah, I knew that." I shook my head, laughing lightly at her stumbling.

"You don't think we're moving too fast, are we? I mean look at me, it took me less than a month to fall in love with him..." I bit my lip, feeling a sudden weariness spreading through my body. _This cannot be good_. "What if he doesn't feel the same way...?" My voice trailed off.

"Okay this stops now." I looked up at Demi who was now standing in front of me, hands on hips. "Nick is crazy for you, Miley." She gave me a stern look when I tried to butt in. "We used to be close, I should know how the guy works. And I'm telling you, Mi, I've never seen Nick this happy." She smiled kindly, all signs of sternness vanishing from her pretty face. "Don't let the past mess this up." She advised wisely. I groaned, knowing she had a point. "You know what you need?"

"What's that?" I raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Closure." Huh? "I'll call you with all the details."

"Details?" I narrowed my eyes at her. I didn't know what was going on in that head of hers and to be truthful, I wasn't sure I was going to like it.

"Miley?"

"Mmm?"

"If you don't want me to kick your cute ass that has Nick swooning, I advise you to do as I say."

Okay...?

...

I smiled as I looked around the suite and the people occupying it. My parents were seated on the small couch, opposite me, my mother filling me on her and Rebecca's relationship while Braison lay, sprawled on my parents' bed, seeming bored out of his mind. I wanted to laugh at the picture but more than anything, I was pleased to find we had all grown closer. Braison had certainly grown up and wasn't the defying teenager I had once accommodated in my apartment on a regular basis when things got strained between him and our parents. My parents' seemed as open minded as ever about his career path and I was left stunned when my father had pulled me into his arm and apologised for pushing me into following his footsteps. For the first time in a very long time, I felt supported in what I was doing, whether it was photography, managing hotels, or hell, even bar tending.

Was it possible for life to get any better?

I grinned at my mother as she babbled on about how little Nicholas would throw a fit every time his mother tried to cut off his curls, to the point where Rebecca had no choice but let her son grow an afro.

"After I became pregnant with you we sort of lost contact." She admitted with a sad sigh. "Your father and I were so busy with the launch of the hotel and from then on, things became strained. I was so busy with you and the hotels and then your brother came along." Ah, so that explained why I had never met Rebecca or her family in my young years. My mother's description of her friend had me anxious to meet the woman who was a best friend to my mother and a mother to a man as amazing as Nick. The 'family lunch' didn't scare me all that much all of a sudden and I was grateful to my mother for sensing my prior apprehensions.

When I finally left my parents' suite and made my way to the lobby it was already late afternoon. Emily greeted me with a wide smile when I passed the reception and she motioned for approach her.

"Guess who flew in just a few hours ago?" Her eyes twinkled back at me.

"Santa?" I joked lamely.

"Mr Gray." She grinned, watching me with a knowing smirk.

"Nick?" I frowned. "He's not due back until tomorrow evening-" I had barely finished my sentence when I took off, running down the hallway to Nick's office, praying he'd be there and this wasn't some sick joke Emily and the staff were playing on me. I stopped right outside the door to his office and took a minute to calm my ragged breathing and smooth out the invisible wrinkles of my cute sleeveless top. I knocked eagerly and pushed the door open, sticking my head inside to check if he was there.

And of course there he was, sitting at his desk, decked up in a charcoal grey suite, grey shirt and tie, looking as handsome as ever. He had obviously been discussing business with the tall male sitting across from him when I had rudely interrupted. My cheeks reddened when I realised he was in a meeting and I immediately backtracked, hoping to escape unnoticed. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side.

"Miley!" He called, his smile wide upon noticing me. Casting an apologetic glance at the male sitting opposite him, he moved around his desk until we were at a touching distance. "Heyyy." I greeted him with a warm smile. His arms wound around my waist and mine around his shoulders as we embraced each other, struggling to keep it PG rated for the third party sitting not far from us. Nick pressed a kiss to my cheek before pulling away, his smile brightening his whole face. "I missed you." He whispered in my ear, the confession only meant for me to hear.

"I think I'll uhm, wait outside?" I turned towards the other man, set upon giving him an apologetic smile when I recognised the sandy blond hair and blue eyes of none other than Jake.

Jake Ryan.

My ex.

In my current boyfriend's office.

"Jake." I stiffened visibly and I could barely contain the sharpness out of my tone when uttering his name. "What are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth. He stood up and turned around to face me.

"Nice to see you again, Miles." He smiled, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another. Wimp.

"You-you know each other?" Nick looked back and forth between the two of us, seeming confused. I turned to Nick and tried to muster up the most genuine smile.

"I'll wait for you outside." And with that, I was out the door, my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I pondered the different reasons behind Jake's presence in Nick's office. _This could not be good_, I realised with a sinking feeling.

**Major lack of Niley scenes in this chap... I apologise for that. **

**As you noticed I'm having a hard time keeping up with one story, let's not even talk about the second one... Sleepless Nights is officially on a hiatus. Not only do I lack the time to write but I'm also experiencing a major writer's block. Sorry about that...**

**I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be to this story... I initially thought it would be 20 chapters around but it seems like it might be a little longer than planned! **

**Thanks again for your support!**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Reminder: Rated M for a reason!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

My heart was thumping loudly in chest as I slid against the wall right outside Nick's office, sinking down to the floor and pulling my knees up to my chest. I tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling, hoping for some kind of liberation from the painful twitch of my heart and the anger that accompanied the memories of Jake's wrongdoings. _Would I ever get passed this?_ Would I ever get passed my insecurities and the fear of finally taking a leap? I swallowed thickly, suddenly wanting nothing more than Nick's arms around me, holding me and shielding me from the world, reassuring me that he felt the same way about me as I did about him.

The sound of the door opening and Nick's voice brought me out of my troubled thoughts and I leaped up to my feet, gushing down quick breaths of much needed oxygen.

"Thank you, Mr Gray, it was a pleasure to meet you." Jake's sickeningly sweet voice made my palm twitch with the need to slap him and kick him out of my boyfriend's hotel. I could only wish he would not show his face around here again. I could only hope. "Miley." He greeted politely, giving me a nod of his head. I returned the nod, aware of Nick watching our small interaction.

"Good bye, Mr Ryan." Nick dismissed him smoothly, his arm wrapping protectively around my waist. I took in a shaky breath and watched until I was sure Jake was gone. When he finally rounded the corner, I lightly pushed Nick into his office, shut the door behind us and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. My eager actions elicited a small chuckle from his thin lips and I couldn't help but smile against his neck.

"I didn't realise you knew Mr Ryan." Nick voiced his thoughts smoothly when I finally let go of him to allow him some breathing space. His eyebrows raised questioningly, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. I swallowed. I had hoped to distract him from that line of questioning. Obviously, in vain.

"Just an old acquaintance." I lied smoothly, focussing my attention on the thigh hanging from his neck, running my fingers along the silk.

"I had a quick look at his resume after I realised you knew him and noticed he had worked for your father." Damn it, he wasn't satisfied with my answers. _There's no reason to lie, Miley, _my conscience scolded.

"Yes, he did." When I finally looked up into his brown eyes, I was surprised to see his brown orbs soft with concern. "Why didn't you tell me you would be back early?" I mumbled the question into his shoulder, letting his warmth soothe me and his scent overwhelm my senses. And just like that, all thoughts of Jake disappeared and all I could think of was getting my man home. And I was grateful to him for letting the subject slide for now.

"I wanted to surprise you." Surprise me? With Jake? I wanted to laugh at the irony but I quickly set to work on dismissing any further thoughts about him.

"Are you done here?" I lifted my head from its original place, in the crook of his neck, and stared up at him, eyes wide and shining.

"Is that your way of asking me if you can take me home, Miss Stewart?" He teased good naturedly, the corner of his lips quirking up into a smirk. I planted a quick kiss on his mouth before looking up into his eyes. The look I found there, the warmth, tenderness and affection laced with the intensity of his gaze made my knees buckle and I quickly grasped onto his biceps for support.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He questioned instantly, a hint of worry appearing in his deep voice. I giggled into his chest and nodded, my cheeks flushing a deep shade of crimson.

"It's good to have you back." I smiled shyly. His face lit up and there was that look again. I bit my lip.

"It's amazing to be back..." His lips found mine as did his teeth my bottom lip. "Three days away from you is entirely too long." This time, his tongue found mine and my arms his neck. The all too familiar fire started coursing through my body and I held onto him for dear life. His hand fisted the hair at the nape of my neck and gently tugged on it so as to have better access to my mouth. _Whoa_. My knees buckled again and this time his hand on my lower back was enough to hold me up, pressed up tightly against him.

"Mmmm, it's nice to know just how much you've missed me." I panted. "Here I was thinking you'd flown back early because you were missing your cute, efficient assistant." His eyes widen in mock shot and he playfully swatted my behind, earning a squeal of surprise on my part. I threw my head back, indulging in the loud laughter his expression provoked.

"I wouldn't call her cute." His lips curled up into a boyish grin, his eyes glittering mischievously. My eyes widen in mock horror. He was going to say she was hot! I glared at him, my eyes saying 'don't you dare say it'. He laughed softly against my hair, his arms pulling my body further into his.

"Maybe I should show you just how much I have missed you..." He raised his eyebrows challengingly. "Think you can handle it, baby?" His voice was low and husky, his lips caressing the skin of my neck appealingly. I hummed in approval.

"Get on with it." I instructed bossily. He chuckled against my skin.

"I want to take you back to my apartment." He smiled softly. "You've welcomed me into your home – and bed" he grinned wickedly, "more than once now – and I think it's only fair I return the favour."

"I'd love to visit your bed." I grinned just as wickedly.

"You would, wouldn't you?" He laughed. "You know that's not what I meant." He pouted. "You're twisting my words." I raised an eyebrow, eyeing him sceptically.

"Are you denying the fact that you want me in your bed?"

"Oh, I can think of plenty of other places-" I held a hand up to stop him but I couldn't help the grin spreading across my features.

"I get it, thanks." More laughter. He looked so relaxed despite the evident traces of fatigue under his eyes and I drank him in, cursing at the fact that he looked amazing, bags under his eyes, pale skin and all. It simply wasn't fair. He let go of me only long enough to stuff some papers into his briefcase and grab his wallet and cell phone from the wooden desk. His arm wrapped around my waist as we manoeuvred through the door way of his office, down the hallway and into an elevator. I was tucked tightly against his side the whole time, his touch never leaving me once until we climbed into his car, and even then, he made sure our hands were clasped together.

The drive to his apartment building was short and I wasn't surprised to find us on the rather 'prestigious' side of town, not very far from my own apartment. While most buildings were modern, the one Nick led me into was one that, from what I guessed, dated from the beginning of the last century, the architecture clearly representing older times. My artistic eye caught onto all the little details from the traditionally wide lobby, to the new, high tech elevators and sophisticated fire alarm.

The elevator ride was short despite the fact that Nick's apartment was on the top floor. My breath caught in my throat when he led me into the beautiful penthouse, the floor length glass windows showing off the panoramic view it had of LA and the harbour. Although simple, the apartment was tastefully decorated. The living room was quite spacious with a breakfast bar separating the open kitchen from the rest of the room. But what really caught my eye was the beautifully decorated table set on the balcony, surrounded by white paper lanterns.

"Like it?" He whispered into my ear, his arms wrapping around my front.

"Like it?" I scoffed. "It's so beautiful here. Amazing view." I appreciated.

"I'm glad you like it." He nuzzled my hair. "But I was talking about that." His chin pointed at the balcony. I smiled.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic." I teased, threading our fingers together over my stomach. He laughed.

"Oh, I'm not. Demi is." I rolled my eyes and swatted his arm.

"Way to go, Nick." I mock glared at him. Demi had done all of this? Whoa. "That's sweet of her." I added as an afterthought. His lips caressed the bar skin of my shoulder, his hot breath sending tingles down my spine.

"I just asked her if she could order your favourite take out and she insisted on setting it up…" I frowned remembering my best friend's last words when we had parted the day before:

"_You know what you need?" _

"_What's that?" I raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Closure." Huh? "I'll call you with all the details." _

Closure could only mean… My frown deepened. It was now clear she had something to do with Jake's presence at the Gray Manor hotel tonight… But how? _Why?_ My head was reeling with the realisation and I scolded myself for not understanding her words sooner. What the hell was she thinking?

"Would you have rather gone out to eat?" Nick's voice cut through my unpleasant dwellings. "We could always-" I turned around in his arm and quickly silenced him.

"I love it. Can we eat? I'm starving."

"Of course."

Dinner was casual, as always where takeout was involved and I loved it. I loved everything from Nick's casual attire – he had changed into a pair of sweat pants and one of his signature white undershirts shortly after we had gotten to his apartment – to the spicy Mexican food mixed paired with my all time favourite sushi and of course, Nick's infectious grin. Our bare feet were entangled together under the table, our chairs close to each other as we fed each other and talked about the time we had spent apart while he was away.

"You look beautiful, Mi." He whispered when we finally got to the bottom of our food. I glanced at him, a shy smile painting across my face. His eyes were wide and twinkling under the soft, dim light of the white lanterns of the balcony, his flawless features looking nothing less than perfect and relaxed in the soft breeze. His fingers reached over to tuck a stray curl behind my ear and I shivered at the feel of his fingertips against my heated skin.

"Are you done?" I motioned to his plate and he nodded quickly, his eyes full of unanswered questions. I swiftly got up and piled our plates and silverware before heading inside the apartment, around the breakfast bar and into the kitchenette.

"Babe, we can leave this for tomorrow." He was suddenly by my side, take out containers between his hands. "Leave it." He instructed as I began to look around for the dish washer. His hands wrapped around my wrists and he turned me around so I was facing him.

"I said leave it." He tried to look stern but his twitching lips told me otherwise.

"What now, Mr Gray?" I weaved my arms up his chest and around his neck, my nails scratching softly at his scalp. I smiled coyly. He shook his head at me, his body shaking with silent laughter. He nuzzled my neck, his mouth blowing hot breaths of hair against my skin. I shivered.

"You look tired earlier... are you sure we shouldn't be getting you to bed?" It was obvious he had other ideas in mind but I couldn't help but worry over his well being, despite my own needs and longing for him.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." His eyes were glowing mischievously when he finally detached his lips from my neck. "But I'm not sure we had the same idea in mind." He smiled wickedly as his fingers made their way up my shirt, leaving a burning trail on their wake. I bit my lip.

"Are you going to show me around?" I didn't recall being given a tour of the penthouse.

"Show you around my bedroom? With pleasure." I laughed at his lame joke, loving to see him so care free. The dark, serious hotel manager had seemed to vanish under my eyes since I had spilled my coffee on him and my body tingled when I realised I was the reason for his happiness. I cupped his smooth cheeks in my hands and smiled adoringly.

"You look... happy." I chewed on the inside of my lip, growing nervous under his intense stare. His eyes had become serious and silence hung over us for a moment until his voice was heard, soft and yet distinct in the quiet apartment.

"I am." I smiled brightly, the tension leaving my body as his lips curled up into a smile. "Are you?" He eyed me knowingly. I became pensive.

"Well-" He tickled my side when the response he was looking for didn't come out of my mouth and I laughed with delight. "Of course." I told him sincerely when his fingers had come to a rest on a hips, laying idly there.

"Good." His dipped his head down to kiss me. "Now, can I get you out of this?" He tugged at my sleeveless top and I laughed.

"Eager, are we, Mr Gray?"

"Can't blame me. It's been three torturously long days without you." He groaned in frustration when he struggled to pull my shirt over my head. I placed a soothing hand over his wrist.

"Here, let me." I easily pulled off my top, exposing my bare upper half to his darkening eyes. He took a large intake of air at the sight of my naked breast and he bit his lip.

"Undress for me, Mi." He whispered from his spot, his voice deep and husky with need. I obliged, undoing the button of my jeans, drawing down the zipper and finally, pushing them off my hips.

"God, Miley." His voice was strained when he finally took a step towards me, his arms instantly pulling me flush against his rock hard body. "You are so beautiful, you drive me crazy, baby." Gosh, who knew Nick could be so vocal during sex? And we hadn't even really started yet. I shuddered against him, anticipating what was to come. His lips were all over my face, his tongue darting out to battle with mine, his hands on my ass pressing my pelvis further against his erection. I needed more. And fast.

"Your turn." I gently pushed him away from me, waiting for him to strip.

"Nuh uh." He shook his head and motioned for my underwear. I rolled my eyes but gave in, not having the will to argue. One quick shove and my thong fell in a bunch on the carpeted floor.

"Happy?" I smirked at him. He didn't speak but rather, discarded his clothes in record time. The muscles of my tummy flexed with need when his underwear finally hit the floor. _Whoa._

I was in his arms before he had the time to look up, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist as I kissed him, hard.

"Shit!" Nick cursed. "Condom!"

"Pill." I responded immediately, out of breath. My ass had barely landed on the dining room table when I felt him push inside me, torturously slow.

"You're so tight." Nick whispered through clench teeth, his breathing ragged. "Jesus, Mi, what are you doing to me?" I gasped loudly, unable to sensor what was coming out of my mouth with the way he was making me feel. And his words... his voice husky, so erotic, it nearly sent me over the edge. My arms stretched out behind me, holding my upper half up as he thrust into me in a heart pounding rhythm only he could keep up. I lifted my pelvis up, needing, wanting to feel more of him, deeper.

"Faster!" I panted, the bright stars already starting to dance in front of my eyes.

"Tell me you're close." He was pounding into me, faster and faster. "Please." He begged.

"God, Nick! Yes!" I didn't even recognise my own voice. "Yes!" I yelled again, louder this time. "So close-" His hands flexed on my hips and he somehow angled himself so he was reaching my sweet spot. Jesus, I hadn't even known I had had one until Nick had stepped into my life, or rather, in my bed. "That's it. Oh, Nick!" And just like that, I was done. Unwinding, shattering around him like never before.

"Oh yeah!" He continued trusting into me until I had squeezed everything out of him, to the last drop. "Jesus." He repeated, his head falling onto my shoulder. His arms came to support my back, giving my own arms a break. I sagged into his arm, completely spent.

"That was..."

"Something." I finished for him, smiling lovingly up at him. The wild, messy curls, swollen lips and hazy eyes suited him to perfection. He smiled his heart stopping, _Nick smile_ and I melted.

"Come on, gorgeous, let's get you off this table." I giggled when I realised what we had done. I motioned to the table.

"Better clean that with bleach tomorrow." He laughed along with me as he carried me to his bedroom, softly putting me down onto the plush, comfy mattress. He climbed in after me, pulling me into his warm embrace and kissing my lips slowly, taking his time.

**:O A full sex scene. Yeah, even I'm surprised. Lol. I somehow always seem to cut them short in this story. **

**Once again, I apologise for the time I've taken to update. Health issues mixed with tons of school work, a life (yes, I do have one, don't be so surprised :P), and failure to see how the rest of the events of this story are going to play out have greatly contributed to my absence. **

**FYI you are allowed to send me PMs and kick my butt when I haven't updated forever. Who knows, that just may be the kick (literally) I need to update more often. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

I woke up to the feeling of something tickling my shoulder and neck. I squirmed, feeling the hard, warm and now familiar body behind mine, spooning me. I smiled at the feeling of Nick's lips on my bare shoulder, trailing kisses along the muscle and on the back of my neck.

"Mmmmm." I hummed in approval. "Morning." I whispered groggily, my eyes remaining closed.

"Morning, beautiful. How are you feeling?" His voice was smooth, a sign that he'd been awake for a while. _Did the man ever sleep?_

"Like I've been hit by a train." Even I was surprised at my ability to tease him when half awake. He chuckled against my skin and rubbed his nose along my bare shoulder, sending tingles down to every one of my nerve endings. _God, how did he do that?_

"Do you want a massage?" His tone was full of innuendos and I laughed sleepily.

"Don't we have a lunch to get to?"

"It's only 7am and Joe said he would pick up Mom." He whispered.

"7 am?" I half shrieked. It really was no wonder I was so tired. My body clock always knew when it was Saturday, one of the two days a week I could sleep in. "Nick!" I whined, squirming in his arms while he was determined to wake me. With kisses of course. And tickles. Before I knew what was happening, his mouth was on my tummy, blowing raspberries all over my sensitive flesh.

"Nick!" I squealed, squirming in his grasp as his mouth grazed the skin covering my ribs, one side, then the next, then down to my navel... I moaned.

I couldn't believe he was 'seducing' me at 7 am!

My breathing hitched when his lips continued their decent to my lower tummy, his lips as ticklish as ever on my skin. "Nick." I warned, half heartedly, my eyes falling shut when he kissed the most sensitive part of my body. _What the hell was he doing to me?_ "Nick- Oh!" I sucked in a deep breath as his tongue joined the party that he seemed to be intent on having... _down there_. One word... _Whoa._

Great brother/son to his family, amazing friend, sweet, caring boyfriend... successful hotel manager... wasn't the list long enough as it was?

He couldn't be a sex god as well, could he? Well it seem like he could.

His fingers trailed up my calf, knee, thigh... until his finger was buried deep inside me, moving of its own accord. His lips left their target long enough to place teasing kisses along the inside of my thighs, his voice husky as he whispered:

"God, you always seem so ready for me." _Oh, you have __**no**__ idea, babe. _One touch, that's all he needed for me to be his. Body and soul.

I was a goner. I climaxed around his fingers – when the hell had that happen? – my inner walls holding his fingers in place as I moaned into the silent morning.

"Oh god." I struggled to regain my breathing, my chest rising and falling rapidly after the amount of pleasure I had just felt from his ministrations. He chuckled again my stomach, his lips placing kisses on every little patch skin at his disposal. "What was that for?" I questioned with a lazy smile as I rubbed my hands along his shoulders, motioning for him to come back up to my level.

"You wouldn't wake up." He shrugged innocently, a small mischievous smile curling up the corners of his lips. I laughed.

"So you thought _that _would wake me up?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I tangled my fingers through his unruly mass of curls. They really were quite thick, I noticed wryly. _Not the only place where he is uhm… quite thick_ my conscience reminded me, making me squirm against him.

"Well, it did, didn't it?" He smiled triumphantly.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one it woke up..." I lifted my hips against his, grinding against his straining hard on. He blushed.

"You're so beautiful when you cum." Shit, now _I _blushed. "You can't blame me…" He shrugged innocently and I laughed softly as I hooked a hand around his neck, bringing our lips together before we got lost in each other.

….

"Stop fidgeting!" Nick playfully smacked my butt as I bounced from one foot to another in the restrained space of the elevator taking us to our family lunch. The thought made me squirm. But then again my parents were friends with his mother… what could go wrong? _Uhm, Rebecca could… not like you? _I pushed the thoughts away from my mind and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in the deep purple dress Nick had picked out when I had held out three different dresses I had considered appropriate for the occasion.

"You'll be fine." He whispered, his lips brushing tenderly against my temple.

"Easy for you to say, you already know my parents and they – incidentally or conveniently, not sure which one – love you." I glared at him from the corner of my eye. He chuckled under his breath and shook his head at my nervousness. "This isn't funny!" I whined. Oh great, now I was _whining_.

"Mi…" He called softly, his hands lifting to cup my cheeks. "My mother is excited for me… for _us_." I took a sharp intake of air. "I've told you before… I never really took the time to date… And I definitely never introduced a woman to my mother…" My heart was pounding against my ribcage, my palms beginning to sweat as he started fidgeting before me. _When had the tables reversed, like this?_ I wanted to laugh. His eyes lifted back to mine and the look I found there knocked the air out of my lungs.

"I love you." The words were out before I could stop them and as if on cue, the elevator doors opened. _Nice going, Miles, that was… brilliant. Very romantic too, in the elevator! _My conscience sneered at m_e._ I chewed on the inside of my cheeks. Nick blinked a few times before finally stepping out and I would have laughed if I weren't so nervous about his reaction…

"I-" He started as we walked together but I quickly motioned for him to remain quiet.

"Let's just get this over with." I snapped, instantly regretting the sharpness in my tone. He nodded before placing a hand on the small of my back and leading me into the roof top restaurant we were to meet our families at.

"Miley!" Demi's loud voice instantly brought a smile to my face and I was quickly wrapped into a hug. I momentarily forgot her play in Jake's presence at Nick's hotel and quite frankly, it was for the better seeing as I was about to meet Nick's mother and brothers for the first time.

"Miles, baby, come here." My mother called, kissing my cheek before turning towards an average size, middle aged brunette with a kind, loving smile. Her hair had obviously been straightened and I found myself wondering if Nick had gotten his curls from her or his deceased father.

"Mom, this is Miley, Mi, this is my mom." Nick introduced after giving her a warm and welcoming hug. I smiled and whispered a quiet hello as I was embraced by the smartly dressed woman that had raised Nick to be the perfect gentleman that he was. _Sure was a gentleman this morning, wasn't he?_ My mind drifted to the way his hands had touched me that same morning and I blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you, dear!" I playfully narrowed my eyes at my mother and Rebecca laughed softly, "Oh, I meant from my son." She whispered conspiratorially.

"Mom." Nick groaned softly and I smiled at the light shade of crimson that had appeared on his cheeks.

"Nothing too bad, I hope?" My eyes twinkled up at Nick and he narrowed his eyes at me, his hand gently squeezing my hip in some sort of warning. Or was it a _promise_?

"Of course not!" Rebecca exclaimed as she took a step back to examine me, looking me over from head to toe. "I can't believe the sweet little baby I once knew grew up to be such a beautiful young woman." Surprisingly, I didn't have the urge to groan the way I usually did when my parents' friends commented on my 'growing up' and simply smiled at Rebecca, finding it sweet coming from her. Of course, my eagerness to want to be liked by Nick's mother had probably fogged up my brain.

"Mom, leave her alone." Nick chided, his soft smile never leaving his handsome features. It was obvious to any onlooker of the affection he held for his mother and the influence she had had over him. "I have to agree with her on one thing…" He whispered against my ear as he whisked me away, his warm breath fanning over my skin in the most delicious of ways. "You are beyond beautiful right now." I looked up at him, searching his eyes for any signs of insincerity but found none. Just clear, honesty mixed with an intensity only his eyes could hold. I shivered and smiled up at him, melting deeper into his side as his arm tightened its hold around my lower back.

It was then I realised that I knew. I didn't need him to tell me because I saw it in his eyes. He was letting me see past his human shield and into the depth of his soul. He loved me too. The discovery made my stomach bubble with excitement and I couldn't wait for the confirmation I could only hope would follow soon enough.

Joe was next in the line of introductions and I smiled warmly when we hugged.

"I've heard a lot about you." I smiled at him knowingly and he blushed.

"I hear I have you to thank." I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to explain further. His eyes searched for Demi who was now chatting cheerfully with Braison and I recognised the little spark that lit up within him when his eyes found hers. "She might have mentioned how you encouraged her to give me the benefit of the doubt. So… thanks." I laughed softly.

"Just don't make me regret it." I joked. "I know you won't." I added quickly, hoping I hadn't come off as rude. Joe seemed quite relaxed though and simply chuckled.

"I don't intend to, don't worry." He nodded his head towards Nick who was now deep in conversation with my father. "I've never seen him this happy, you know." I bit my lip as Nick lifted his gaze towards me at that same moment. Our eyes locked and his eyes shone back at me with… so much affection and admiration, I had to lean against the pillar to prevent my legs from giving out on me. _What was he doing to me?_

Lunch went by quickly in flashes of happy conversation, reminiscence of memories by Rebecca and my parents while we, 'kids', shuddered in embarrassment or enjoyed watching the other squirm. Unfortunately - or fortunately, depending on how you see it - we had all been reminded of a dozen of embarrassing memories from our childhood. Demi, obviously out of the loop, had a blast, laughing at all of our expenses while we all glared at her, one after the other. Nick and Braison had –surprisingly – hit it off quite easily, talking sports and music until their throats began to hurt. And last but not least, twenty year old Frankie. He had definitely inherited the signature 'Gray curls' – although I had yet to see Joe's, his hair being cropped very short at the moment – and he had a cute dimpled smile that very much resembled his brothers. He seemed shy at first but I soon learned that it wasn't the case once the initial awkwardness of the first meeting left. He seemed to get along with Braison and the sight of our younger brothers getting along warmed my heart.

All in all, I was surprised to see how well our families fit together and when Nick, as smooth as ever, made a quick announcement concerning our arrangement with the hotels, they all cheered and wished us the best of luck.

It was with bubbling excitement that I ate my dessert. This was a new beginning for a new, accomplished Miley.

…..

"You were right." I whispered as Nick and I stepped into his apartment later that afternoon, the both of us bloated from the big lunch Rebecca had shouted us.

"What was that?" He feigned he didn't hear me and extended his ear in my direction. I rolled my eyes.

"I said you were right!" I shouted loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

"Ow." He complained, touching his ear to check if I hadn't broken his eardrum. _Big baby_.

"That'll teach you not to make me repeat myself when you heard me the first time." I glared at him. He smiled sweetly as he stood before me, his hands going to my shoulder.

"Okay, okay. What was it I was right about, though?" Oh, the sucker. I shook my head at him but answered anyways.

"About everything." I smiled, giving in to his irresistible charms. "I thought it went pretty well." He grinned.

"It did." He took a step forward and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I told you my family would love you… just like I love you." He added, his expression becoming serious. "I should have said that a lot sooner, I'm sor-" My lips were on his before he could get another word out, demanding, urgent. _Please tell me I'm not dreaming_ was my only thought when I pulled away and gently leaned my forehead against his, my hands gripping his plaid shirt. His hand moved to my hair, smoothing it back tenderly as his other hand stroked my jaw, his eyes intent on the patch of skin he was caressing, seeming to be searching for the right words. "Miley… I've never felt like this before, I've never known what it was like to want to share everything with somebody and I-" He swallowed roughly. "Come, sit down." Okay? I followed him to the couch and sat sideways, legs crossed so I could look at him. "You know I've told you I've never really paid attention to women before… Ever since my father passed away, I had to man up and do the responsible thing. That was, managing my family's hotels." I nodded slowly, taking in every bit of information he was ready to share. "It wasn't my first career choice, trust me, but I loved my father and it was his dying wish." He rubbed at his eyes and I knew that he was trying to control his emotions. I reached out to touch his arm, giving him the only comfort I knew how to give: my love.

"What did he die of?" I questioned softly.

"Cancer."

_Oh._

"Brain tumour that quickly got out of hand… it was impossible to operate for some complicated medical reasons." I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling the pain of young Nick watching his father wither away. "It was quick… He didn't suffer for too long… but-"

"You weren't ready to see him go." I finished for him. He nodded.

"Yeah." He breathed. "I was a senior in high school… living my 'glory' days as you'd call them… I was so selfish." My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "When he asked me to take up the hotels I was so angry. I had other plans-" He shook his head at himself. "He died before I got the chance to say I was sorry. Before I got the chance to promise him I would run the hotels." _Oh my god_. My poor baby.

"Oh Nick!" I exclaimed, my heart clenching at the suffering heard in his voice. I launched myself into his arms, my legs going on either side of him as I sat across his lap, facing him. His arms held me strongly against his chest, his head burrowing itself in my neck. "I vowed from that day on that the hotels would be my first priority."

_Ah._ Now this was the real reason for his admission. He was afraid I would suffer in case I came second.

"Do you expect me to run?" I tried to lighten the mood. He chuckled against my neck, his nose tickling my skin.

"I-" He pulled back so we were eye to eye. "I don't know what I expected. I just-I don't want to hurt you." His worried expression triggered a smile out of me. "I know you have been before and I know you took a chance when you opened up your heart to me but-"

"No buts." I pecked his lips. "I love you." Gosh it felt so good to say it so freely. "I trust you." I bit my lip. "Besides, I realised quite early on that you were nothing like Jake."

"Jake?" His eyebrows shot up in the air. _Shit._

_Confession time, Miley!_

**Gah, too tired to write any more… confession about Jake next story… I'm not sure how many chapters are left. I didn't think I'd fit this much into this chapter… so never know! I don't think it will be much longer though. **

**I realised (as far as I remember) I never explained why Kevin wasn't involved in this story… well simply because he's the eldest and he'd automatically take the ownership of the hotels. Make sense? It just had to be Nick!**

**Until next time…**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Jake?" He repeated, his eyebrows rising further. "Wait, Mr Ryan's first name is-" I nodded my head in silent agreement. "He worked for your father. It said so in his resume." He added a few seconds later, understanding dawning upon him.

"Yeah, he was my father's right hand at some point." I grimaced. "He's the reason why I'm-" I cleared my throat, trying to find an appropriate word.

"Guarded?" Nick suggested softly, his fingers rubbing softly against the skin of my arm.

"Yeah." I blew out my cheeks. "Paranoid." I added with a small chuckle. He shook his head and smiled softly.

"I'm sure you have every reason to be..." His smile slowly disappeared and his expression turned into one of concern. "What did he do to you, Miley?"

And here it goes... I took a deep calming breath.

"He used me to try to get my father's position." I was surprised to find myself speaking so easily about the sensitive subject... I had, after all, put it off for quite some time... Maybe it was Nick's loving hold around my body that gave me the courage to open up and put myself out there, risking my heart all over again. But like I had told him earlier, Nick was no Jake. In fact he was everything Jake wasn't and I trusted him with my heart. The realisation caught me by surprise and I smiled softly at the man holding me in his embrace, his body tensing as I continued my tale.

"I was 21 at the time... young, naive." I chuckled to myself. "He was a successful manager, and although young, he was greatly respected. My father trusted him with work he had never trusted anyone else with beside my mother and myself. During my summer break before my third year in college, Jake and I teamed up to re-model the cottages of the hotel in the Maldives. I'm like my mother when it comes to decorating... I love it and I thought it was a great way to spend my holidays." Nick nodded for me to go on. "He was good to me, and since we spent a lot of time together things just... happened. I should have been more suspicious, I should have picked up the signs..." I shook my head at myself. "But I didn't. I thought I was in love." My parents were ecstatic to see me with a man since I had never brought any of my boyfriends home before. Plus they liked him... Things evolved quickly and before I knew it he was asking me to marry him." Nick's eyes widened. "There again, I should have been suspicious... why marry so quickly? I was barely 22."

"He u-used you?" Nick chocked on his words. "I-" He shook his head. "That's really hard to believe..."

"Well it started out like that... He wanted to get in my parents' good grace and what better way than to make your way into a family owning a chain of five star hotels? Owning and managing five star hotels had always been Jake's dream."

"But he hadn't planned on falling in love with you along the way." Once again, Nick was spot on. I smiled at his quick understanding.

"No, he hadn't." I licked my suddenly dry lips. "It was few days after our engagement when I overheard him bragging to his friends about how one day he'd own all of my father's hotels and he'd be some hot shot billionaire..."

"Oh Miley..." Nick buried his face into my neck and pulled me closer against his body, holding me tightly against him. His clenched his fists, his body tense with the obvious anger he was feeling against Jake. "God, I wish I could just-" He trailed off, his eyes closing tightly, as if he were trying to control himself.

"It's okay." I smiled up at him, my hands going to caress his smooth cheek. "I'm over it." And for the first time in my life, I wasn't lying. I smiled, proud of the progress I had made with Nick's unsuspecting help.

"It just makes me so angry to think that there are people like that out there... People that would take advantage of someone as amazing as you..." His eyes softened when they finally settled on me and his facial muscles slowly relaxed. "Sorry, please go on."

"So after I heard him... It was like a veil had been lifted off my blinded eyes and I was suddenly seeing everything for what it really was. I was seeing _Jake_ for who he really was."

"You confronted him?"

"Yes. He asked for my forgiveness, told me he loved me and that he always would, bla bla bla."

"But you stood your ground." Nick smoothed my hair back, his eyes filled with wonder and adoration. I smiled in spite of myself at the sight. _So unlike Jake! _My conscience exclaimed happily.

"I did. I broke off the engagement and threw myself into my work."

"Gosh, Mi... that's terrible." I laughed softly.

"It was at the time. And god knows I was really withdrawn until-"

"Until I waltzed into your life and swept you off your feet?" His boyish grin had me turning into putty in his arms.

"Of course." I replied sarcastically, laughing softly. What had I been afraid of in the first place? It all seemed so ridiculous at that point.

"I understand now why you were upset when you thought I was hiding my ownership of the hotel." He whispered, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"Yeah." I breathed out. "I'm sorry."

"Shhhh." His head dipped down and he caught my lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you." He repeated for the second time that day and my heart soared. My arms wound around his neck and I clutched him to my body, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." I smiled softly. "I was wrong to think I was in love with Jake..." I swallowed thickly. "What I felt for Jake was nothing compared to what I feel for you." I swore I saw his eye become glassy but it was gone as soon as it came as he claimed my lips with his in a searing kiss.

...

"Demi!" I growled, glaring at her in annoyance. "What were you thinking?"

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Braison had dragged me down to the Gray Manor's basketball court to shoot some hoops while Nick was catching up on some last minute paper work in his office. On our way down I had found Demi loitering in the lobby and had dragged her outside with us, demanding quite a few explanations from her. Turned out she had, in fact, been responsible for Jake's job interview.

"Look you never opened up to me to tell me about the whole story-" she raised her hands up in the air, "not saying you're at fault but I just wanted to help, okay? All I did was convince Nick to see the guy for a job interview..."

"And then you made sure Emily sent me to his office so that I would be forced to face my demons and be honest with Nick." I glared at her.

"Well, no, I didn't go that far." She laughed softly. "I might have played Jake a little bit." I raised my eyebrows at her and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for an explanation. "I told him that I believed he really loved you and that I would do anything to help you guys get back together-" once again, she raised her hands up in the universally known innocent sign, "I know, that lie totally made me feel sick to my stomach." I continued to glare at her. Did she expect me to feel sorry for her? What in the world had crossed her head? "I told him I suspected Nick was using you and suggested he tried to get some work in Nick's hotels so he could keep an eye on him and possibly get you back." I had to admit, she was quite the genius. In an overly protective, stick-my-nose-in-other-people's-business, best friend kinda way.

"I was just lucky he was in fact searching for a job." She added, seeming quite proud of herself. Her smile suddenly faded and a frown painted itself across her round face. "Wait, my hard work did pay off, right?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on my brother, signalling for him to pass me the ball.

"Oh my god, it did work, didn't it?" She squealed, her lips stretching out from one side to another in a wide triumphant grin. Shit.

"I would have told him eventually! You had no business meddling!" I scolded.

"Oh shut up, Miles. You can thank me later." She winked before sauntering of, calling out a quick goodbye and mentioning something about meeting Joe.

"Come on, sis, show me you've still got it!" Braison challenged as I prepared myself to shoot a three pointer. Braison was quick, however, to come and stand in front of me, arm stretched out above me, preventing me from shooting. Damn it. Momentarily thankful for my casual clothing consisting of jeans, fitted short sleeved shirt and tennis shoes, I dribbled around him, taking him by surprise and moving fast enough to aim and shoot.

"Bravo!" He cheered when he saw the ball sailing through the hoop. "Now for the real thing." He eyed me challengingly. "Ladies first." He decided, letting me start our one on one. After a few rounds of hardcore brother and sister rivalry, Nick showed up, smiling in amusement at my dishevelled appearance. I grimaced as I leaned over, placing my hands above my knees as I tried to catch my breath – note to self, I needed to work out more often. I was pretty sure I was shiny and sleek with sweat and knowing Nick, it would probably turn him on. Men were so gross sometimes.

"Find anything amusing, Mr Gray?" I called out, catching the ball Braison sent my way and throwing it at him. He caught it swiftly.

"Only you, Miss Stewart." He replied with a smirk.

"I'm glad I amuse you." I replied sarcastically. He laughed softly before looking down at the ball in his hands and twisting it around, rolling it back and forth between right and left palm.

"Hey, Gray, how about a two on one?" Braison cut in, shaking hands with my boyfriend. I smiled at their interaction, loving the way Braison had taken a real liking to Nick – but then again, which person in their right mind _didn't_ like Nick? He hesitated for a split second before shaking his head in a negative answer.

"Sorry, man, I'm on a quick break and I really need to get back to my office looking somewhat presentable." Nick's eyes landed on me, the corner of his lips twitching with a suppressed smirk. He was mocking me! I ran a hand over my hair, making sure it hadn't gone all wild on me.

"Hey!" I scowled.

"Who works on Sundays anyways?" Braison teased.

"Uhm, hotel owners with more work than they can handle?" I supplied with a sly smile.

"Well maybe if you helped me out, I'd have more free time." Nick retorted quickly, a small glint appearing in his eyes.

"Babe, you're forgetting what the whole package consists of exactly... you don't get just me, you get a whole chain of hotels and a very _inexperienced_ me." I smiled softly and reached out to pat his cheek. "Sounds like more work than you already have."

"Dude, I think you're setting yourself up for disaster." Braison butted in. "You do know she is a perfectionist, right?"

"Oh he knows." I bit my lip, holding back a laugh at Nick's widening eyes and slight cough.

"Gross, Miles, I didn't need to know that." Braison had obviously caught onto my innuendos. Damn it, I hadn't mastered the art of discretion yet.

"I didn't say anything!" I defended weakly.

"You said enough." Nick glared at me but the glint in his eyes was as alive as could be. He teasingly shook his head at me before taking his place behind the three pointer line and shooting the ball that had been resting between his hands.

_Whoa._ One shot and it was in. How the hell did he do that? No warm up, nothing.

"Nice!" Braison cheered as he jogged away to fetch the ball.

"Close your mouth, Mi." Nick scolded playfully, placing a hand under my jaw to close my gaping mouth.

"You-how-"

"I gotta get back to work." He replied stiffly, his body suddenly looking tenser than it had seconds ago. Okay?

"I'll see you later." I quickly pecked him on the lips and watched as he walked away, his demeanour expressing more than his words had.

...

Nick was distant. Seemed distracted whenever I talked to him. Preoccupied when I wasn't. Making excuses so he could leave and not spend the night...

Okay, so I was exaggerating. He was greatly overworked and the lack of sleep must have been getting to him... he had gotten out of spending two nights with me (even after I suggested we just _slept_), and was so busy all day long, I couldn't steal him away for even coffee break.

Had I done something? My mind was on overdrive, remembering and scanning threw every detail of the past 48 hours and not finding anything that could upset him.

_Basketball._

It had all started the second he had sent the ball sailing through the hoop.

"Nick?" Damn it, voicemail. It was past 11pm and I had been trying to get hold of him for a few hours now, without any success. The hotel had mentioned he had left for the evening and I grew worried as the minutes ticked by and he didn't answer his cell.

_You have reached Nick Gray, I cannot get to the phone right now so please leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can._

His voicemail was so professional, formal and polite, just like the Nick Gray who ran an empire, the man so unlike from the one behind closed doors, the man who held my heart.

_Baby, it's me. Look, I know something's wrong and I'm worried about you. Please call me. You know what? I-I'm coming over._

Momentarily thankful that Nick had trusted me with the code to his penthouse, I punched in the numbers, rocking back and forth on my heels as the elevator rode up to the top floor.

_Sorry for intruding babe, but I'm worried._

And it was with a deep breath that I stepped into the penthouse, eyeing the almost empty bottle of... scotch, was it? Lying around on the floor along with a bunch of torn pictures.

"Nick?" I called out softly, my eyes doing a quick search of the living room, kitchen and balcony. No signs of him. I bent down and tried to piece together a few of the torn pictures, my curiosity picked by the mess scattered across the floor.

High school boy, Nick Gray. With a team.

A basketball team.

Looking over at a few other pictures of him being carried by his teammates, a wide cocky smile gracing his lips, I began to put the pieces together.

I slowly remembered his words: _"When he asked me to take up the hotels I was so angry. I had other plans-"_

Other plans involving basketball? Had that been the reason for his anger? The heartache of giving up something that meant as much to him as did basketball?

I sighed sadly, feeling my heart clench for the man who had, obviously, had had his own share of difficulties, difficulties that had moulded him into the man he was today. My heart reached out to him, as did my body and I found myself moving down the hallway, going in search of my lost boy.

Had shooting that hoop brought back all the painful memories? Had it revived his passion for the game? Unanswered questions kept forming in my head and I sighed in exasperation.

I gently pushed the half open door to his bedroom open and took in the manly figure sprawled out on the bed. It was evident he hadn't bothered to draw the sheets down before climbing into the bed and had merely thrown himself across the soft mattress just in time before passing out from too much alcohol.

All was left for me to do was wait until morning. I sat down into the plush chair by the window, making myself comfortable so I could watch over him and make sure he was alright.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

**Cannot thank you enough for the great feedback on the** **last chapter... I apologise for not replying to them :(**

**Review anyways? :P**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

A soft groan woke me from my light sleep and I yawned lazily as I forced my sticky eyes open. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the soft glow of dawn breaking out outside Nick's bedroom window. It was a beautiful view but unfortunately, I wasn't alert enough to appreciate it.

I was curled up on the same chair I had sat on hours earlier, a soft blanket smelling like Nick wrapped around my body. I stretched my limbs, letting the soreness from the inappropriate sleeping position fade away. My eyes quickly scanned the room and fell on the sleeping boy. Or rather, man. He was in the same position as the one I had found him in the night before and I smiled softly as he groaned again as he tried to shift his body deeper into the mattress.

I sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran my fingers through his hair, attempting to soothe him.

"Take it easy, baby." I whispered, bending down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Miley?" His voice was rough and groggy with sleep.

"Shhh…" I smoothed my palm over his back and rubbed softly. "You're gonna have a killer headache so just listen to me when I tell you to take it easy." I insisted, my voice firm despite the whispering.

"Mmmm." He acknowledged. I got up and went in search of some kind of pain killer and a glass of water. God knows he was going to need it. I placed the glass and pills on the bedside table before going in search of crackers, sparing a glance at Nick who seemed to have gone back to sleep.

I opened all the cupboards I found in the kitchen, from food supply closet to silverware drawers. No crackers. Such a guy… never prepared. Plan B was plain toasted bread… that should settle his stomach long enough.

When I finally got back to the bedroom, Nick was nowhere in sight. Worried, I instantly headed for the attached bathroom, finding him leaning over the toilet bowl. _Oh no_.

"Nick!" I exclaimed, putting down the plate of toast on the bathroom counter before rushing to his side, kneeling down to rub his back. "Looks like I'm not the only one who can't keep my alcohol." I teased weakly.

"You drink?" He muttered, surprised. I helped him up so he could rinse his mouth and wash his teeth, staying at his side for support in case he felt weak.

"Rarely. But I have my days." I tried to distract him from his pain with some new information about me.

"Mmmm, drunken you." He mused, his dull eyes lighting up the tiniest bit. I smiled softly and brushed back a few stray curls before promising to be right back and scurrying out of the room. I was back as quick as I left with the painkillers and water.

"Drink up." I ordered, keeping my voice a notch lower than usual so as to not aggravate his headache.

"Feel like shit." He mumbled as he eagerly swallowed the pills, wincing as the sudden movement caused his head to ache even more. "Ouch."

"Come on." I helped him back to the bed, arm wrapped around his waist as he leaned against me, allowing me to support a part of his weight.

"Thanks." He whispered hoarsely once he settled down on the bed.

"You need to eat something…" I presented him with a piece of toast, giving him a hard stare when he made a grimace. Finally understanding that there was no point in arguing, he opened his mouth, letting me feed him like a little boy.

"You should try to get some more sleep..." I whispered when he was done, kissing his forehead before getting up from my spot beside him on the bed.

"Don't go." He whispered, his tired eyes pleading with me.

"I'm just gonna put the plate in the dish washer. I'll be right back."

"Lie down with me." He asked again and I couldn't help but give in. Setting the plate on the bedside table, I lied down beside him, letting his arm circle my shoulders and bring my body partially on top of his, my head tucking itself under his chin.

"Thank you for being here despite the way I've been treating you lately..." He mumbled out, his nose pressed against my hair. His body relaxed under mine and I knew he had gone back to sleep, his evening breathing proving me right.

...

"Shit." I cursed when I noticed the time on the alarm beside the bed. "Shit, shit, shit!' I cursed again when I jumped out of bed and tripped over my own shoes. Just my luck. I didn't have my work clothes and I was already running late... there was no way I could go back to my apartment and get to work on time.

"As funny as it is to see you curse-" My eyes widened when Nick walked into the bedroom, looking a lot brighter than he had a few hours ago though it would have been quite the stretch to say he looked as good as new. How had I not noticed the bed was empty? Oh right, I was too busy freaking out about being late to work. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, taking in my distressed appearance.

"I'm going to be late!" I defended, cursing again when I didn't find my second shoe.

"Looking for this?" He bent down to pick up the stray shoe, lying by the door.

"Yes!" I reached out for it but he instantly held it higher, making it impossible for me to reach.

"Nick, I don't have time for your games." I growled. "Give me my damn shoe." The lack of sleep was obviously the reason behind my sour mood. And maybe I was just a little bit hurt that he'd rather drink his pain away than talk to me... Was it so wrong of me to think we had made a real breakthrough, so to speak, when we had confided in each other, him about his father and me about Jake?

"Okay... sorry." His face fell and he handed the shoe over to me.

"This is your fault, you know. If you hadn't asked me to lie down with you, I wouldn't have overslept and I wouldn't be late for work." I regretted the words the second they came out of my mouth and I bit my lip, anticipating his reaction with mixed feelings. He slowly rubbed at his temples, my snappy mood obviously making his headache worsen.

"Miley-"

"I have to go." After slipping the second shoe on, I headed outside the bedroom, pausing briefly at the door before resuming my hasty exit.

What was wrong with me? I leaned back against the elevator walls, looking briefly into the mirror and taking in my appearance. There was no way I could go to work looking like this. I groaned, resigning myself to being late and having Liam up in my face all day about it.

The day had just gotten better. All sarcasm intended.

I stepped out of the elevator the second it got to the parking garage and quickly found my car, neatly parked next to Nick's. It was only then I realised I had forgotten my purse and by extension my keys upstairs.

.It.

"I heard somebody might need a ride..." I hadn't even noticed a car pulling up while I knocked my head against the tainted window of my car.

"Demi?" I squinted my eyes, peering at the brunette behind the wheel of a rather large SUV.

"Nick called." She smiled softly. "Said you might need a friend and some clothes." She motioned to the bag sitting on the passenger seat.

"How-" I blinked back the tears that were pooling in my eyes, willing myself not to cry in front of Demi.

"Joe's car." She explained my silent question, motioning for me to get into the back seat.

"What about my car?" Was all I could manage to ask without dissolving into tears. _What was wrong with me?_

"Miley, will you stop worrying for five seconds, please?" She pled with me, giving me a stern look through the rear view mirror. Okay... "Focus on getting changed... there's make up and a mirror in the side pocket. Oh and a pair of heels." I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it. "Your computer and briefcase are in the trunk."

Was there anything she_ hadn't_ thought of?

"I assumed you forgot your purse at Nick's?" I met her questioning eyes through the mirror and nodded my head in silent acknowledgement. "You can use my phone to text him if you want..." She reached over for her purse and handed it to me. "It's somewhere in there."

I fished through her giant handbag, remaining silent as I tried to figure out what I was going to tell him. What was I supposed to tell him? That I was a moody bitch? Like he didn't know that already...

"Look Miles, I don't know what happened... but you have to be patient with him..." Demi spoke up from the driver's seat. "He was patient with you... Don't you think you owe him the same?"

Was she trying to make me feel even worse?

"I know." I swallowed hard. It didn't mean it didn't hurt. He was pushing me away and frankly, it scared the hell out of me.

"Look how long you took to open up to him about Jake... and even then, it was only because I meddled. If I hadn't..."

"I would have told him." I cut her off.

"I know, I'm just trying to-"

"Make me feel even worse? Mission accomplished." I snapped, yanking the clothes out of the bag and quickly slipping them on, momentarily thankful for the dark, tinted glass windows.

"Miley-"

"Can we not talk, please? I appreciate you coming here, honestly you're a life saver... but I don't want to talk." I sighed. "I'm tired and all I want is to go home and cry myself to sleep right now, so if you could just-"

"Oh, Miles..." Her voice softened, her large mocha eyes filling with compassion. "I-I'm sorry."

What? Why was _she_ apologising?

"Nick's also my friend and I happen to care about him... I'm sorry. I'm not good at being stuck in between you guys." She bit her lip.

"You were right anyways." I mumbled, buttoning up the dark purple silk blouse. "Thanks for the clothes." I whispered.

"You should thank Nick. He's the one who called me, told me how you had watched over him and how he suspected you had slept in the arm chair... he wanted to make sure you got a few hours of sleep in a more comfortable position." This time, the tears spilled over. His sweetness was killing me and the guilt was eating me up. I should have known better than to accuse him and run out because _I _was hurt. God, I was so selfish.

The images of the night before came flooding back and silent tears rolled down my cheeks. The torn pictures, the alcohol... the pain in his eyes when he had shot that hoop.

"_Everybody's entitled to secrets at the start of a relationship."_ My own words resonated in my head. God, I was such a hypocrite.

_Forgot my purse at your place, hence why I'm writing from Demi's phone...Trust you to be so considerate when nursing a giant hangover like the one you were this morning... Thank you. Remember to rehydrate yourself. Love, Mi_

Simple, straight forward message and an underlying apology. It had to do for now.

_Trust you to look out for my well being despite everything ;). I promise to drink lots of water, Doc. When can I pick you up? Don't overwork yourself, beautiful._

Demi snatched the phone out of my hands and ordered me to apply some makeup before we really did end up running late. I hadn't even noticed we were now parked in front of the mag's building.

"Cover those bags under your eyes." She instructed before taking charge of my hair. I was ready in no time, any signs indicating my long night erased by the wonderful substance called foundation.

"Joe must trust you quite a bit if he lets you borrow his car." I remarked off handedly, my mood significantly improved.

"Of course he does, I'm a great driver." I smiled at her.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"We're doing progress." I could tell I wasn't going to get any more out of her and let it go.

We rode the elevator together, falling silent as some of our co workers stepped into the elevator. It wasn't until we reached our floor that the dread began to settle into the pit of my stomach all over again.

"Ms Stewart, my office, now." Liam called, as he walked passed us, his face serious.

_What now?_

A long day was exactly what I needed after a long night. _Not._


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh it's you. Wait. Who are you again? Ohhhh that person who hasn't updated in… TWO WEEKS? **

**Gah, can't apologise enough for that. But I know the 'rational' part of you will understand… *crosses fingers under the table* **

**Chapter Twenty Two**

I ran a hand through my hair in a nervous gesture just as the elevator doors opened at the ground floor level. I stepped out quickly, hoisting my laptop bag higher onto my shoulder, the heels Demi had lent me clicking loudly against the tiles and then against the asphalt of the parking lot as I stepped out of the building. Quickly spotting Nick's car, I headed in its direction, my fingers clutching my briefcase tighter. _Why was I so nervous?_

I bit my lip as I watched him get out of the car and come around to meet me, a small smile playing on his lips. He definitely looked better than he had this morning but the dark circles around his eyes were still visible.

"Hey." He opened his arms and I quickly stepped into them, my free arm going to wrap around his neck. Letting my briefcase and laptop bag slide to the ground, I buried my face into his neck and I clung to him, my emotions all over the place.

"Hey." I whispered when he gently pulled away, his eyes searching mine. I was suddenly very interested in the navy tie hanging from his neck and fingered the material, looking at anything but his eyes. He placed a gentle kiss against my forehead before bending down to retrieve my bags in one hand, the other wrapping around my hand as he guided me to the car. Once inside, he didn't start up the engine as expected but instead, sat sideways in his seat to face me.

I glanced at him to find him staring at me, seeming to be waiting for something. What was it exactly that he was waiting for? _Oh I don't know... an apology, maybe? _My conscience made an appearance. I huffed.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all evening or can we get out of here before my ass starts hurting because I've been sitting on it all day?" Sarcasm was evidently my defence mechanism. Nick chuckled.

"Are you going to stop avoiding looking me in the eye?" His was voice was soft but the uneasiness in his gestures and expression were not lost on me. I lifted my gaze to him, my eyes locking on his deep brown ones. "See, that wasn't so hard." He teased, leaning forward to cup my cheek. My eyes fell shut at the sensation of his fingers tracing the outline of my jaw and my body sagged forward, falling into his embrace. And to my horror, the tears made an appearance. Perfect timing too.

"Miley? Mi, are you crying?" He gently pulled back, cradling my cheeks in his hands as he took in the stray tears that had escaped my eyes against my will. The look in his eyes made my heart hurt... he looked devastated at the sight of my tears. _Get a grip, Miley._

"Sorry." I quickly wiped my tears, taking deep calming breaths to stop my racing heart. God, lack of sleep definitely did not agree with me. "This morning-"

"You were sleep deprived and upset because of me." He cut me off. "Don't you dare say sorry." I laughed despite myself, loving the way he mock glared at me while saying the last part. "Besides, I'm the one who owes you an apology." He went on, his face hardening. "I shouldn't have been drinking and I shouldn't have made you worry-"

"I was so scared." I blurted out, effectively cutting him off. His eyebrows shot up questioningly and I went on, seeming unable to stop the flow coming out of my mouth: "You have been acting so distant lately and when you didn't answer my calls, I got worried-" A fresh batch of tears made their appearance and he was quick to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb. "I- I know I can't push you to confide in me, I know you're entitled to having secrets about your past-" I swallowed roughly. "I- I guess I just thought talking about your father and Jake had been a turning point for us-"

"It was." He acknowledged, looking pained at the sight of mine. "I don't want secrets, Miley. I want you to know everything about me but some things..." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Some things are just so hard to talk about... And I guess a part of me was afraid of what you would think of me if you knew..." _Knew what? That he had been on his high school's basketball team and had wanted to make a career out of it?_ What was he talking about?

"I thought we settled that nothing you could say could change the way I see you? The way I _love_ you?" It was my turn to cradle his cheek in my small hands, my thumb grazing the rough stubble of his chin. I could have sworn I saw his eyes water at my words and he quickly pulled me to him, holding me to him like a lost little boy.

_Whoa, whatever it was must have __really__ been bothering him. _

"Now can we go home because my feet are really hurting from these killer heels and all I want to do is to slip on something comfy and stop being a moody bitch."

"Miley." He scolded lightly.

"Nick." I mimicked, attempting to lighten the mood. He chuckled lowly.

"Thank you." Huh? "For being there last night. This morning. Well, the whole night really. Thank you for standing your ground when you wanted me to eat that toast. Thank you for..." His throat closed up on him and his gaze grew dark and intense, "... caring."

"Nick-" I tried to stop him. If there was one thing I hated more than anything else it was being thanked for loving someone who was as good as Nick was to me. He held his hand up, effectively silencing me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you-" Okay that was enough. I crashed my mouth against his, letting all the jumbled up emotions in me take charge, giving Nick the chance to feel what I was feeling, conveying just how much I loved him. His lips parted instantly and our tongues met and tangled with an intensity I had never felt before. It was more than I could take in that moment and deciding to blame my erratic emotions on the lack of sleep, I let the tears spill over the brim of my eyes. Our tears mingled together as did our mouths, my heart clenching at the feel of Nick's damp cheeks. I pulled away, my breathing ragged.

"Why are you crying?" I questioned, concern clear in my voice.

"I don't know." He chuckled. "It's been a tough week." He added seconds later. "Ready to go?" I nodded my head silently.

A flash of blond hair outside the window caught my attention and I turned to see Liam, walking out of the building, cell phone in hand. That morning's events came rushing back to me and I shook my head, thinking of the odd turn events had taken.

Liam had, in other words of course, explained how he disapproved of my 'liaison' to Nick Gray, hotel owner and manager of the Gray Manor, the same hotel on which I had written a thorough review. He felt that I had been 'biased'...

"_My review on the hotel had nothing to do with my personal life." _I had explained calmly. _"I reviewed the hotel like I would have any other."_ I didn't know why I had bothered explaining myself, the man obviously had a personal vendetta against Nick and wasn't believing a word coming out of my mouth.

After much arguing, I had left his office, a sudden surge of anger bubbling deep within me. _Who did he think he was?_

I sighed as I let my head roll back against the head rest, casting my eyes in Nick's direction as he drove smoothly out of the parking lot and away from my 'boss'. I couldn't wait to be my own boss. All thoughts of Liam and my highly uncertain future at the magazine were sent flying out of my mind when he turned to me, smiling softly in my direction. I returned his smile, my hand moving to clasp his larger one, lying on my thigh.

"I _never_ get drunk." He broke the silence with that admission. "Well, not anymore anyways. Haven't for a while. That was, until last night." I rubbed my thumb along the back of his hand, playing with each one of his fingers distractedly.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." I told him, realising how much truth those words held. He didn't. He shouldn't have to. I loved him for who he was... we all have our moments, moments where we do things we wouldn't normally do... how could I blame him for having a weak moment and getting drunk? Most of the men wouldn't have apologised for getting drunk in the first place.

"I want to." He swallowed roughly, his eyes leaving the road momentarily to settle on me. The pain hid beneath the brown orbs staring at me broke my heart.

"Okay..." I conceded. "But in your own time." A small frown twisted his lips. "I don't want you telling me everything because you got drunk and you feel like you have to explain yourself to me... and... well, because I got upset..." I blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed of my mood swings. "I want you to do it in your own time. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here." It wasn't until the car was in park that he turned to me, his eyes expressing his disbelief. I was startled by the softness that came over his eyes like a glaze, his expression expressing his fondness of me.

"You're something else alright, Miley Stewart." The hand that had left mine to park the car reached over to cup my cheek. The twinkle in his eye made my heart soar and a wide smile broke out onto my face.

"Coming upstairs?" I lifted a suggestive eyebrow, feeling my insides contract in anticipation to his response.

"Is that even a question?" The boyish grin I was so found of said it all and I squealed as we raced into the building, Nick hot on my heels. I half heartedly cursed the unnecessarily high heels Demi had lent me when Nick caught up with me, his strong arms wrapping tightly around my waist, pulling my back flush against him. His breath tickled my ear and he swooped down to place a kiss on my neck, a silent promise of what was to come.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks a million for the amazing and always much appreciated feedback! Reviews have the same effect as a kick in my ass to make myself sit down and write. Haha.**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"How's the headache?" I spread my fingers into Nick's hair, loving the softness of his curls against my skin. It was hard to believe the man had been hunger over mere hours earlier given the performance he had just given me. I blushed at the memory.

"Better now that I know you're not mad at me." His eyes remained closed but a distinct smile spread across his lips. I chuckled lowly.

"I had no reason to be _mad_." I ran my lips along the side of his face, pausing briefly against his temple in an attempt to_ so_othe his headache. Not that I expected it to work. Anyhow... "Do you want some aspirin?" He shook his head. "Water?" Another shake of his head. "Scotch?" I joked.

"Oh yeah." His voice dripped sarcasm. I laughed softly, leaning down to kiss his lips. "You should sleep." His eyes had finally opened. "You slept in an arm chair last night..." He felt bad about it, I could see it in his eyes. I brushed his hair back, smoothing my hand over his forehead and hair.

"And I would do it again for you." And with a final kiss to his lips I was gone, sleeping like a baby in his warm embrace.

...

I woke up to the sound of cupboards being opened and closed and pans being moved around, I assumed, in my kitchen. Rolling over, I noticed I was alone in bed.

"Nick?" I called sleepily, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I closed my eyes tighter, feeling a slight headache coming on. Exactly what I needed. I groaned.

"You okay?" And there he was, standing in the doorway in the previous day's shirt and dress pants. I smiled lazily, motioning for him to come back to bed. "I'm going to be late." He whispered softly as he clambered onto the comforter, throwing a leg over my body to straddle my hips.

"Just give me a good morning hug. I already have a headache thinking of work." I frowned for effect. He chuckled lowly before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss against my forehead. I pouted childishly. "Is that all I'm getting?"

"Miley, I have to go." Okay, mister I can never be late for work. I sighed, unwrapping my arms from around his broad shoulders.

"Have a good day at work." I told him quietly, keenly aware of the tension in his stiff shoulders and facial features.

"You too."

"Nick-" I called him just as he was about to leave the room. He turned around slowly, distinct frown lines creasing his forehead. "Did I do something…?" I sat up slowly, making sure to keep the comforter tightly tucked under my arms. He sighed and rubbed his forehead warily.

"No, you didn't. That's the problem." Okay…? What did I _not_ do now?

"I didn't mean to snoop, I was just looking for my clothes… my tie somehow ended partly under the couch-" I bit my lip remembering our nightly activities. We had been in _quite_ the hurry… His mouth twitched, apparently remembering the same thing. I waited patiently for him to give me more so I could understand what it was that had upset him.

"I found the letter informing you of the end of your lease." He finished in one breath. Ah. I sighed deeply, remembering the night I had gotten the stupid letter. A letter informing me of what I had called home for the past couple of years could no longer be home. The owner would no longer rent the apartment.

"I meant to tell you-"

"Miley, you received that letter a month ago! It was a two months notice!"

"I received it the same night I found out you weren't Nick, the sweet hotel manager but Nick Gray, owner of the Gray Hotels chain!" I realised I raised my voice and closed my eyes. I tended to get defensive when attacked… did I mention that?

"I thought we were passed that?" He rubbed his jaw tiredly.

"We are." I paused, searching for the right words. "It slipped my mind after that."

"Miley, how can something as big as having to move just simply 'slip your mind'?" He was getting impatient.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I honestly forgot to tell you. I did some quick searches for apartments on rent in the area but I was so busy I didn't have the time to visit them. Why are you so upset about this anyways? It's not a big deal." I motioned for me to hand me to robe handing on the chair near the door. He reached for it and tossed it at me.

"It is a big deal! You have less than a month to pack up this whole place _and_ to find another place. That's too little time! You're irresponsible!" Ouch. Well thanks Mr Genius, what do you suggest I do?

"Not that it's any of your concern… Worse comes to worse I can always stay at a friend's house. Demi doesn't have much room but she said it was no problem for me to stay with her for a couple of weeks. I could always find some storage place for the rest of my stuff." I rubbed my temples, feeling the headache worsen as we argued back and forth.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" He finally exploded, his voice raised. "I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, Miley! What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not Jake?"

"Oh so this is what this is all about? Jake?" If glared at him, annoyed at the thought. How did this have _anything _to do with Jake? "Is this how it's going to be now? I tell you about my past and you throw it back into my face when we argue?"

"Miley, I didn't mean it like that." I tied the sash of my robe tightly around my waist before climbing out of bed.

"Then how did you mean it, Nick? I don't even understand what you're upset about right now! So I forgot to tell you I needed a new apartment. Who cares?"

"I do, okay? _I do_." He took a deep calming breath. "Move in with me."

"What?" Was this some kind of sick joke? No signs of humour on his face… it was impassable, serious as ever.

"You heard me. Move in with me."

"What? No!"

"Come on, Miley, you're not going to be able to look for apartments, rent one and be all packed and moved out by the end of the month. It's too much."

"I can stay with Demi."

"When we're not here, we're at my place anyways. We spent 99% of our free time together. It's not any different. Except you'll have all your stuff at hand."

"I don't want your charity, Nick."

"Charity? You're my girlfriend!" His expression was full of disbelief.

"So treat me like it. Don't command me to move in with you because I'm running out of time to find myself an apartment."

"I'm just trying to look out for you." He defended.

"Well I can take of myself, thank you."

"Obviously." Sarcasm. Okay, what the hell was going on here?

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Why won't you move in with me?" He retorted. The previous bitterness, stubbornness, anger… everything dissipated the second his eyes settled on mine. The previous fire was gone, replaced but nothing but dullness and pain. The hurt behind the brown depths shattered my heart.

"This was not the way I pictured the day you'd asked me to move in with you." I closed my eyes, willing the tears not to fall.

"Mi-" He took a step forward, his eyes softening considerably.

"No, don't." I held my hand up, preventing him from taking another step. "You have to go to work."

"I'm not leaving you like this." He remained in his spot, unmoving.

"Why are you even with me? I don't do anything right. I'm screwed up. I can't even cook if my life depended on it!" I exclaimed, tears blurring my vision.

"You make great brownies." His sheepish smile infuriated me.

"Don't you see how messed up this is? You lied to me about who you were, I lied to you about who I was. We've been lying to each other since I spilled my coffee on you! Can't you see that none of these are good omens for a relationship?"

"Miley-" I held my hand up.

"I'm done."

"I'm not." He countered, his expression fiercely determined.

"No!" I growled. "Too much, too fast. It's not going to work."

"Well if you're so determined to not make things work I don't see how they can." His tone had become serious and the sadness appearing in his eyes captured my attention. "I don't believe in bad omens. I don't believe in good ones either. Because at the end of the day you want to see whatever you want to see in those omens. They are just another excuse, something to hide behind." He took a few steps towards me until he judged he was close enough. "That day you spilled your coffee on me..." A small smile curled up his lips. "I didn't care that you ruined my mother's $400 Gucci shirt or that I was going to be late for work. I didn't care because to me it was the biggest blessing. Meeting you." His hands reached up to cup my face. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his thumb grazing my cheekbone, jaw, chin...

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you hadn't bumped into me that day?" His eyes searched mine. "I don't. Because I don't want to think of a life without you. I don't want to think back to the times when my life was all black and white. I got up in the morning, went to work, made the hotel look a little better than the day before..." He paused. "I came home at night to an empty bachelor pad. I was content with my life. I didn't look for anything bigger because I was scared to fail. I was scared of... this." His finger went back and forth between us. "I was afraid to do anything out of my personal comfort zone. Step out of the box." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You hold all my emotions in the palm of your hand." His fingers traced the inside of my hand to illustrate. "So I guess... All I'm asking is... work with me. Be patient with me. With us." A small teasing smile appeared on his lip and a watery smile curled up the corner of my lips. "Trust me. Trust that I won't hurt you like you've been hurt in the past." He demanded kindly, the tremor in his voice betraying the emotions coursing through his body, just as they were through mine.

"You know what scares me?" He waited expectantly for me to go on. "The fact that when you said move in with me, I wanted to. Badly. Like I've never wanted anything else in my life." I shook my head. "It's crazy. It's beyond crazy really. We've been together what? A month and a half?"

"It doesn't have to make sense. Love _is_ crazy." He reassured kindly.

"Cheesy." I rolled my eyes teasingly. A rosy pink colour I'd seen so many times before spread across his cheeks and I grinned. "I don't know how you put up with me." I chuckled. "I'm practically your opposite. I'm like this big ball of energy waiting to burst. I'm hyper, most of the time, I'm outgoing. I'll talk to anybody in the street if you'd let me." We laughed together. "I'm not really into the whole social ranks thing... If I want to go stuff my face at Burger Kind then I will. I'm not going to pretend that I wanted my life to be about managing hotels… but the idea of doing it with you… that's what I want my life to be about." A small smile appeared on my face and he quickly mirrored it on his own handsome face.

"I'm loud. I do all sorts of crazy things to make people notice me – consciously, or subconsciously, I'm not sure really. I live in the moment and most of the time that gets me into heaps of trouble. Like right now… I'm going to end up be homeless." He rolled his eyes.

"You can always count on me to keep you in line." A warm feeling spread through my body at the sound of his words. Although meant as a joke, the sentence held a promise, a promise, I realised I wanted him to keep. "And as far as I am concerned, my apartment can be your home if you want it to. Temporarily… or not. It's up to you."

"Careful, I might take you up on that." I took a deep breath and the smile I had been sporting faded. "I'm insecure." I admitted for the first time out loud. "I try to run when things get too serious, I- I try to make other people responsible for my own mistakes..." I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat. I looked anywhere but at him. "I'm sorry." I added as an afterthought. "I'm sorry I'm so difficult-"

"Hey." He wouldn't have it. He wouldn't have me blame myself for anything that had gone wrong between us. That was the man that he was. The man I was completely and hopelessly in love with. He gently tilted my face so we were eye to eye and my throat went dry under the intensity of his gaze. "Don't you dare apologise for who you are." I was about to interject when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. "I love you." His admission, although I had heard it before, had my eyes tearing up all over again. "I love the crazy you... I love the woman who isn't afraid to stuff her face in front of me..." I laughed through my tears. "But most of all... I love the vulnerable, insecure you. Because those are the moments when I'm reminded that you are really human and not some sort of fantasy I created in my head." I rolled my eyes at the corny statement but I was nonetheless immensely touched by his words. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me so we were melting into each other. My lips sought his and we kissed, the taste of my tears mingling to the taste of his mouth. His self restraint never ceased to impress me, the softness and tenderness in his every movement had me dazed. As air became a necessity we slowly pulled away, both of us reluctant to completely let go.

"I love you too." I whispered as my forehead came to rest against his. A wide smile broke out onto his face and I pulled him back for another kiss.

"And now, back to reality." I pressed one last kiss to his lips. "Go, you're already late."


	24. Chapter 24

_Short chapter :( Sorry for the wait._

**Chapter Twenty Four**

I splayed my fingers against Nick's bare skin, loving the steady thumping of his heart against my palm. I nuzzled my face against his bare shoulder before raising my head off his shoulder to peer into his handsome face.

"Mmmm." He hummed happily, his mouth twitching with a blossoming smile and his heavy eyelids opening to look at me.

"I quit the mag." I blurted out. Nick's eyes widened briefly in confusion before understanding dawned upon him. His hand flexed against the bare skin of my back. "My boss is, uh, _was _a..." I chuckled lowly, not finding a word that characterised the douche that was Liam Blakeley.

"Unprofessional prick who checked out your ass every time he got the chance?" Nick supplied, his eyes flashing with a mixture of contempt and disgust. I laughed against his skin, my lips grazing his bare chest, skimming over his heart.

"It's kinda hot when you talk like that..." I whispered, biting my lip voluntarily. He rolled his eyes teasingly before flipping us over so he was on top of me, looking all male and dominating.

"I never said anything but I really, _really_-" He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes for a split second before re-opening them to look at me, "_hated_ the idea of you working with him." I smiled softly, loving the side of him he was showing me in that moment. His protective side. He sighed softly.

"Are you sure resigning was what you wanted? I thought we agreed that you could do both... work at the mag and supervise the workings of the hotels?"

"I think my 'writing' time is over..." I threaded my fingers through his hair in a reassuring gesture. "I think it's time the hotels became my priority... plus, Demi's quitting to become a free-lance fashion critic. She's already got a few magazines asking for her input. And she wants to branch out on interior and exterior designing. She got into this internship with one of the biggest interior designers... working at the mag was mostly fun because we got to work together." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm ready for a new chapter of my life to begin." I held his penetrating gaze, the gaze that could read me like an open book. "Stop trying to read me!" I protested weakly, trying to push him off me. His body shook with laughter and he wrapped me in his strong arms, his lips moving to kiss a path down my face and neck.

"Nickkk." I whined. "Stop it." I scolded half heartedly. He let out a heavy sigh and looked up at me, his eyes all sad and his lips turned into a pout. I laughed at the irresistible image.

"Stop!"

"I love you." He was back on top of me, his strong arms supporting his body over me, our eyes levelled. His eyes sparkled at me and just like that, I was a goner, completely taken by his charm.

"I love you too." His lips were on mine in mere seconds, our tongues mating together, battling together. His fingers threaded through my hair, tilting my head backwards so he could gain access to my neck and collarbone. "You never cease to amaze me." His voice was rough, his breathing ragged as he whispered the sweet words against my skin. "Just when I think I know you well enough to predict what you're going to do next, you prove me wrong, you take me by surprise."

"What can I say, got to keep you on your toes, don't I?" I joked, effectively ruining the moment. I smiled apologetically when he glared at me. "I love you." I kissed him slowly. "And I meant it when I said I was ready for this new chapter of my life." He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

Okay...? Not the reaction I was expecting.

"But not ready enough to move in with me?" _Ouch_. "I saw the paper..." So I had circled a few adds for apartments in the paper while eating breakfast a few days ago...

"Nick-" He moved away from me, getting off the bed and slipping on his boxers.

"No, you know what, it's okay. I guess I thought that after the other day you would-" His voice trailed off.

"I would what, Nick?" I fought to keep my voice smooth and steady. My eyes softened at the sight of the hurt behind his brown orbs. I quickly clambered out of bed and made my way to him, momentarily forgetting my nakedness. "Hey, look at me." His eyes flew up to mine and I smiled softly. "Didn't you hear me the other day? I told you I wanted nothing more than to move in with you. And it scared me." I swallowed thickly. "What happened to working together? Being patient with each other?" He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"I'm such a hypocrite." He groaned.

"Aren't we all, more or less?" I joked, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him close to me.

"Miley?"

"Mmmm?"

"I didn't mean to push you about the move... I'm sorry." His lips grazed the top of my head as he held me to him, bare skin against skin.

"You didn't." I tilted my head back so I could get a good look at his face and smiled reassuringly. "I think my mind was made up the second you asked." He frowned, obviously confused. I laughed softly as I smoothed out the frown contorting his face. "You were right. I don't have the time to pack up and find a new apartment before the notice is up so..."

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" He feigned offense. "You're using me?" I chuckled.

"What if I am?" I grinned up at him.

"When are you moving in?" He hitched my legs over his hips and I wrapped them tightly around his waist, loving the grin that had taken over his handsome features.

"Depends..." I laughed. "How quickly do you think we can have this place packed up?" I rubbed my nose over his, my eyes dipping down to his lips.

"If you can keep your hands off of me long enough, I would say pretty quickly."

"Excuse me?" I swatted his arm, feigning indignation. His boyish grin told me I wasn't the only one having a hard time keeping my hands off of him. His hands definitely had no intention of leaving me for a long _long_ while...

I squealed when he dropped me on the bed, his body quickly covering mine, his hands never leaving my heated skin as he made love to me, effectively taking away any doubts I might have had about moving in with him.

**I think this story is moving rather quickly to its end... it's all a jumbled mess in my head and I can't seem to sort it out. I think you've all noticed that we have yet to get a confession out of nick... basketball ring a bell? After that it should wrap up rather quickly! **

**Thanks for sticking through this regardless of my slow updates!**

**xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Ugh! I suck at this." I let out, exasperated. Emily chuckled from beside me.

"Mr Gray doesn't seem to think so." The blond receptionist teased, her eyes twinkling at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, well _Mr Gray_ likes my idea of cooking – and I suck at it - so it really isn't that hard to impress him." I deadpanned, half annoyed at Nick for leaving me with accounting duties. Okay, so maybe I had impressed him with my talent with numbers…. But come on! Large numbers like these were slightly out of my league.

"Miss Stewart-" I held up my hand and glared at her. "Sorry, _Miley_, Mr Gray thinks you're getting the hang of things really quickly." Okay, was she hitting on my boyfriend? 'Mr Gray this' and 'Mr Gray that'… what was next?

She laughed at the sight of the look I was giving her.

"I'm engaged." She held her hand up, flashing me with the small, simple diamond ring sitting on her left hand. My eyes widened and a smile stretched across my face.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" I bounced off my chair behind the reception desk and hugged her. I cringed when I remembered we were in the lobby of the Gray Manor and customers must have seen my little display of affection. Emily laughed, shaking her head at me.

"You surprise me every day, _Miss Stewart_." We laughed together, both trying to hide behind the high counter so the customers wouldn't wonder what in the world was wrong with us.

"I suck at the whole professionalism thing." I sighed. "Scratch that, I suck at pretty much everything I do around here."

"It's been two days, Miley. Give it some time." I smiled at her, thankful for her encouragements.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"My landlord." A picture of the standard landlord – you know, middle aged, pot belly, balding- came to my mind. I shuddered at the image. She laughed at my reaction.

"Don't worry, he's very much young. And _attractive_."

"Glad to hear it." A sudden commotion near the entrance of the hotel caught both of our attention and we immediately squinted our eyes to figure out what was happening. Blond hair glinted in the sunlight and I immediately knew _who _causing the commotion. Rounding the counter, I quickly made my way to the glass sliding doors, motioning to the two bulky security guys that were ready to step in that I would handle this one. What I hadn't expected was to find Nick standing in front of Jake, arms flailing, voice rising with every word he was speaking.

The exchange was starting to attract customers' attention, something I knew Nick might not have been aware of in his moment of 'alpha male protecting his territory'. Stepping in, I placed a gentle hand on Nick's arm, drawing his attention to me.

"Miley." Jake nodded at me, his eyes moving over my body quickly before settling back on my face. I momentarily cursed myself for wearing a dress that fell just above my knees. Nick's fist clenched and his jaw locked. He looked ready to pounce.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on here but I can tell you it's not going to be good for business. Nick you have to control yourself." Jake sent Nick a triumphant grin. "And you." I turned to Jake. His cocky smile disappeared. "Have to get out of here. You're not welcome on this property." His eyes held mine for a split second before he looked away and nodded.

"I just wanted a chance to talk to you, Miley. I didn't mean to make a scene." I smiled tightly, halfway grateful for his moment of maturity.

"Yeah _talk to you_." Nick sneered, rolling his eyes. "Like anybody would believe that one."

"Nick." I interrupted. "Go back inside."

"I'm not leaving you with him." His eyes hardened. I tugged on his arm, pulling him away, just far enough so I could talk to him without Jake overhearing us.

"You have to let me handle this one." He shook his head. "Nick." I sighed, fighting to control myself. "I'm a big girl. I can handle Jake."

"Miley, the guy is a pig. I'm not leaving you alone with him." He repeated adamantly. I sighed, trying to come up with a different approach so Nick would leave me to talk to Jake.

"This is my chance to put the past in the past." I reached out for his hand and squeezed it. "Let me talk to Jake."

"Okay." He rubbed a hand over his face and I could tell how hard this was for him. "Just, be careful, okay? I want you back in one piece." He tried to smile but it only came out as a grimace. I laughed softly.

"I love you." I resisted the urge to kiss him, instead settling for a squeeze of the hand. "Go inside." He did as told, walking slowly back into the hotel where Emily quickly approached him to give him something else to focus on. Making a mental note to thank her later for her quick thinking, I motioned for Jake to follow me, casting a glance over my shoulder to check if he was in fact following me.

A few minutes later we were standing on the pier a short way from the hotel, staring at each other, each one of us waiting for the other to speak.

"You really love him, don't you?" Jake was the one to break the silence. I frowned.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Right." He smiled apologetically.

"Look Jake, I don't mean to be rude and I don't want to fight with you anymore but I really think it's better if you just… stay away." He nodded his head in acceptance.

"If that's what you want." If that's what I want? What did he expect? I glared at him.

"Did you forget what you did to me? I'm sorry but some things are just beyond forgivable-"

"I didn't expect you to forgive me." He cut me off. "I truly am sorry for what I did to you but I wanted you to know that I changed. That you changed me." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I know it sounds cheesy and you might not believe it but it's the truth."

"Well then, good for you." I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice but I obviously failed because Jake sighed.

"I just want you to be happy." He smiled softly, his eyes full of sincerity I didn't know he was capable of showing. "Nick is a great guy. Very protective of you. Did you know he was ready to physically remove me from the property if it meant you didn't have to see me?" He chuckled. Okay, this conversation was becoming really awkward.

"Hmmm… thank you, I guess?" Jake chuckled and for the first time smiled. A real, full fledged smile.

"I've been offered a job in New York. I think I'm going to take it." I nodded.

"I think that would be best where _we_ are concerned."

"I just wanted to try and make you understand how sorry I was- am for all that went down between us." He shook his head. "Losing the job I could handle… But losing you…" He shook his head, as if pulling himself out of his momentary stupor. "I just wanted you to know that. You're a very loveable person, Miley Stewart. Don't let an idiot like me ruin your self confidence and your opinion of men."

"Why now, Jake? Why apologise 5 years after?" He bit his lip, contemplating whether to tell me the truth or not.

"Your friend… Demi, was it? Knocked some sense into me." I laughed. I should have known. "Not that I didn't know all of this… but you know, she gave me the little push I needed to 'man up' so to speak." He paused. "Take care of yourself, Miley." And with a quick, final smile he turned around and left, stuffing his hands deep in his pocket as he walked towards the parking lot at the end of the pier.

_So this was what closure felt like_, I realised with a smile. I felt… _free_. Like the unsuspected remaining weight on my shoulders had been lifted. I took a deep breath, inhaling the salty smell of the water below my feet. _Life was good._

…

"Shut up!" Demi laughed. "He actually said you're a very loveable person? Whoa. He's further gone than I thought."

"It felt nice, you know, to have him openly admit he was a jerk." I grinned. What can I say? I was a sadist when it came to Jake. At least I _used to be_. I wasn't so sure anymore… Maybe it was time to move on and possibly… forgive. Isn't there a saying like that? Forgiveness is freedom? Whatever it was, the underlying meaning was definitely _true. _

"Who's a jerk?" I spun around at the sound of Nick's voice, smiling widely as he looked back and forth between Demi and me, eyes narrowed. I was happy to notice his mood had altered considerably as the day progressed. _Thank god_. "You weren't talking about me, were you?" It was obvious he was joking and we both laughed as he walked further into the office that was now _mine_. It was a duplicate of Nick's office, right next door to his.

After leaning down to give Demi a quick hug, he took quick strides until I was in his arms, lower lip trapped between his warm lips. I let myself melt against him until Demi cleared her throat, reminding us of her presence. Nick ignored her, his lips moving over mine until I had to push him away, hands planted firmly against his chest.

"Keep it PG rated for little Miss Sensitive here." Nick chuckled lowly.

"How can I say this nicely…? Demi? Can you go so I can thoroughly kiss my girlfriend now?" I swatted his arm.

"No can do, I haven't seen my best friend in days since you've made her your personal slave." Demi retorted, picking at her nails and seeming completely unfazed by Nick's teasing. I rolled my eyes.

"At least I haven't chained her right?" He winked at Demi. I wasn't sure whether I'd ever get used to their weird friendship.

"I'm right here?" I huffed.

"She's right on some level… Shouldn't you have left two hours ago?" Disapproval was all over his face.

"I-"

"Tell you what, you go with Demi back to your apartment. Have some girl time… I'll meet you whenever I'm done here."

"Nick-"

"This isn't up for discussion. You've had a rough day. Don't think Emily didn't tell me how much you wanted to kick my ass when you found out I left the new accounting book for you to go over." He grinned.

"Damn it, should have known she was more loyal to you than she was to me."

"I pay her, remember?" He smirked.

"It's all about money, should have known." I smiled up at him. "Don't stay too late."

"You know I can't wait to get home, to you." _Home, to you._ It wouldn't be long until home would be his apartment. _Our _apartment. _Our_ home. The idea was both exhilarating and terrifying. Although the exhilaration part took over the terrifying part. _By far._

"Mi?" He called softly, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Go spend some time with Demi." I nodded my head and tilted my head backwards, expecting a kiss. He obliged, melting our lips together for a few seconds before he pulled away. And just like that, he was on his way out the door, dropping a kiss on Demi's head and ruffling her hair as he went by.

"Ugh." Demi huffed as she tried to re-arrange her now messy hair. "He enjoys teasing me wayyyy too much." I smiled.

"He loves you, Dem. You're like… the little sister he never had."

"Hmmm, like I said. Annoying." Her words said one thing, but her eyes definitely said another. The affection behind those charcoal eyes was not lost on me and I smiled knowingly.

"Of course it is."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

I blew out my cheeks and brushed the short strands of hair falling in my face, rummaging through my purse for my keys. God damn it, where were they? I hissed in frustration when my bag slid out of my grasp, its contents spilling onto the floor. I clutched my laptop case tighter in my free hand as I squatted down to gather the mess, noting there were no signs of keys.

It had been a long, tiring day and all I could think of was taking a hot shower and slipping on my most comfy PJs. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side.

It didn't help that I had exactly two days left to clear the apartment of my remaining belongings, the bigger part of them already stored in Nick's guest bedroom. We had agreed to keep the furniture in a storage area right by his apartment, putting off selling until I had more time on my hands and, subconsciously, until our plans were clearer.

A lump rose in my throat as the insecurities washed over me. The past few weeks had been intense to say the least, the pending end date of my lease was a huge, heavy weight on my shoulders. I had way too much stuff to put away and it took up all my free time. Although Nick and Demi devoted all their free time to helping me, it still wasn't enough. I was a wreck.

I leaned my back against the wall and sunk to the floor, knees pulled up against my chest. Throwing my head back, I closed my eyes, fighting to keep my cool.

_You probably forgot your keys this morning – seeing the rush you were in, wouldn't be that much a surprise?_ I talked to myself, chuckling at the last bit. Nick had kept me up quite late, the jet lag from a quick trip to Italy having him running high on adrenaline. I smiled at the memory.

"_Nick!" I groaned, pushing him away without much conviction. He laughed against my skin, his lips trailing up my neck. _

"_I can't sleep." He admitted with a petulant huff. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. I could make out the outline of his perfect jaw, nose, forehead, curly hair in the dark and I moved closer to him, already missing his touch. _

"_Jet lag will do that to you." I pressed a soft kiss to his chest. "I thought packing boxes all day would tire you out." I smiled sleepily, snuggling deeper into his chest. _

"_Only _you_ can tire me out, Miss Stewart." He teased, propping his head on his elbow and looking down at me through mischievous eyes. Even in the dark, the sparkle was unmistakeable. _

"_Hmmm..." I hummed, keeping my eyes closed to keep myself from giving into him so easily. _

"_Is that a yes?" _

"_I didn't realise you had asked a question." I played along._

"_Oh, I have to ask now, do I?" I rolled my eyes. _

"_Of course." My body shook with silent laughter. "I can be pretty dense, you know." He laughed._

"_You mean, when you're not ripping my clothes off?" I blushed. _

"_Shut up." I turned my back to him. "Good night, try not stay up too late." I cautioned with a smug smile. _

"_Hey, hey, hey!" He pulled my back to his chest, his right cheek coming to rest on my left one. "You know, it's kind of true... how many of my shirts still have their buttons?" He yelped when I jabbed my elbow into his firm stomach. _

"_If you're trying to seduce me, you'll have to do better." I huffed. _

"_Fine!" And with that he threw the covers off his legs and got out of bed. I looked back just in time to see him disappear into the bathroom. Okay? _

_I remained in my spot, trying to forbid curiosity from getting the better of me. I counted every minute that ticked by on the digital alarm clock by the bed. When the ninth minute ticked by, I was done. With a huff, I jumped out of bed, moving quickly across the room. I knocked against the wooden door before pushing it open. The exotic scents hit my nose before I took in the sight before me. _

_Candles. All around the bathtub. The tub was filled with water covered in thick, pinkish foam. I laughed softly at the sight of Nick sitting in the middle of the foams, his eyes wide and innocent as he looked over at me with a childish pout. _

_I laughed softly as I made my way deeper into the bathroom, stopping right in front of the tub._

"_What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Taking a bath." His pouty lips turned into his signature crooked smile. "And..." He reached out for me, tugging me to him in one quick gesture. "I was hoping you'd join me." I squealed as I lost my footing on the tiled floor and fell into his open arms. He was quick to swing my body over the edge and drop me into the warm water, my small body cradled by his bigger form. _

"_Nick!" I yelped. "My clothes!" He chuckled against the skin of my neck before he began sliding my now soaked t-shirt over my head. With one quick toss, the material fell into the wash basin. It wasn't hard to imagine where his perfect aiming skills came from...basketball, of course. It was clearly still in his blood. _

_I lost all trail of thoughts as his fingers trailed down my now exposed upper half beneath the foamy soap, the added feel of the water making his touch all the more erotic. I shivered in his arm._

"_You cold?" He questioned softly, his fingers sliding lower, over my ribs, stomach and along my hips. _

"_No." I breathed out, my body arching backwards as his hand moved over my panties, sliding along the waistband before suddenly dipping beneath the thin lace. I jerked my hips against his hand, searching for the touch I'd been anticipating. _

"_Take it off." I commanded, my erratic breathing making my voice rough and husky. He obliged. _

"_You're supposed to relax." He admonished lightly, his voice was full of amusement. _

"_Relax." I scoffed. "I'll relax later." I turned into his arms so I could face him, my legs sliding over his to go wrap around his lower stomach. He groaned at the contact of our lower bodies coming in such close contact._

"_You're ruthless." He whispered before taking my lips in between his own, his tongue quickly sliding into the cavities of my mouth. _

"_You love me." I sing-songed, feeling quite smug by the way he let me take over in a split second, as if he had no willpower whatsoever._

"_I do." He nibbled on my bottom lip before sliding his lips over the corner of my mouth, then my cheek, eyes, nose. "I can't seem to be able to resist you for very long." He muttered and it was clear that he was partly frustrated by that particular fact. I smiled widely and rocked my hips against his own, earning a hiss from between his lips._

"_But you-" He went on, "managed to hold up a whole of 9 minutes before bursting through the door to find out what I was doing." He seemed impressed by my self control. I wanted to laugh at the irony._

"_Oh trust me, if I had known this is what was waiting for me, I wouldn't have waited longer than a second before coming to find you." I gasped when I felt him at my entrance, so close, so warm... _

"_Keep talking." He instructed as he slowly slid into me. Slowly. Extremely slowly. I groaned in frustration._

"_Can you go any slower?" I hissed. He laughed, his eyes clenched closed, his jaw tightly locked._

"_I love impatient you." He murmured when he was finally buried to the hilt. I groaned impatiently._

"_Nick, please!" I tried to slide up but he kept his hands firmly on my hips, forbidding me from moving. Ugh._

"_Good things come to those who wait." He quoted, his hand sliding up to my breast. I bit my lip as he cupped one of them in his free hand, weighing them, palming them... I had had enough. I jerked out of his hold and started moving a top of him, feeling like a raging fire had begun in the pit of my stomach, a fire that needed relieving. And _soon.

I chuckled slowly, my momentary bad mood lifting slowly as I thought of the man I loved. I lifted myself off the ground and made my way back to the garage. I had two more days to pack the remaining items in the apartment, I reasoned. One evening off would not make much of a difference.

It was time to indulge.

After making a quick stop at Maria and Felipe's Italian restaurant, I headed for Nick's apartment, arms loaded with take out food. A quiet evening was all I was after as I stepped into the apartment, calling out Nick's name as I settled the cartons a top the kitchen island.

"Nick? I brought foo-" My voice trailed off when I noticed Joe walking out of Nick's bedroom, weary look, lip pursed in annoyance.

"Joe?" I tried to get his attention before stepped into the elevator.

"Miley." His lip twitched, a sure sign that he was attempting to smile but having a hard time with it.

"Hey... is everything okay?" My gaze turned towards the hall where Nick's bedroom was before turning back to settle on him. He sighed.

"He makes me so..." His eyes flashed with raw pain and my heart clenched. He shook his head at himself. "Will you talk to him? You're the only person who can make him see reason." He pled. Okay, he was really starting to scare me.

"Joe, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Another voice spoke up from behind me. I turned just in time to see Nick walking down the hallway, towards us. I didn't miss the hard glare he sent in Joe's direction.

"Nick-" He ignored me.

"Look man-"

"I think you've said enough." Another hard glare. Joe met my worried gaze before turning around and leaving. _What the hell was that?_

"Nick-"

"I thought you went home to finish packing?" He didn't meet my gaze. In fact, it seemed like he was doing everything to avoid it. I clenched my jaw.

"I forgot my keys this morning." I motioned to the pile of files scattered in a corner, my keys sitting on top.

"Oh." Seriously? I bit my tongue. Whatever was going on, I'm sure there was a very good reason behind it, a reason Nick would share with me sooner or later. Except I wasn't a patient person. And the tension between the two brothers worried me.

"I uhm... stopped by Maria and Felipe's..." I jutted my chin out towards the kitchen. "Nick?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to face me. Finally.

"Is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" We both knew I was referring to the odd scene with his brother. He sighed.

"It's nothing." He tried to smile. "Just a stupid fight. It will blow over."

"I've never seen you this angry before." I whispered softly. His eyes clouded over with guilt and he immediately stepped closer to me.

"I'm sorry." He reached a hand out to touch me but I backed away. Hurt flashed across his face.

"Do you realise that we're moving together? That in two days I'll be calling this-" I waved my hand around, "home?"

"Yes, I do realise that." He replied softly, his eyes searching mine. "What are you trying to say?"

"We're moving in together and you won't tell me about a huge part of your life." He looked away, his demeanour tensing noticeably.

"See?" I cried out in frustration. "The mention of the sport winds you up like-"

"Miley." He interrupted, clenching his eyes closed, dissimulating the pain I knew I would find there if he let himself be. "Please." I shook my head.

"I'm going home." I whirled around, heading straight for the door.

"No, no, wait." He grasped my arm gently, effectively turning around to face him. "Please don't go." I closed my eyes, knowing I would give in to him the second I saw the pleading and the desperation on his handsome face. "Please, Mi. I just need some time."

"I've given you time." I clenched my jaw as I opened my eyes, willing myself not to give into him so easily. It was ridiculous how weak he made me. How easily he could influence me. One look. One word. That's all it took. My stomach twisted with the realisation. Gosh, I loved him so much already…

"I need some air." I headed for the balcony, knowing he would follow me, lingering by the glass doors to give me a little bit of space.

"Gosh, Nick." I exhaled loudly, frustration evident in my voice. "What can be so bad that you can't tell me?" I crossed my arms over my chest, shivering as a cool breeze blew over the building. I looked up at the sky, noticing the dark clouds and the sudden ray of light lighting up the sky. Lightning.

He leaned his head against the doorframe, his gaze following mine towards the sky. The muscles around his eyes were tense, the muscle in his jaw prominent as he clenched it and the pain behind the brown orbs heartbreaking. I swallowed roughly, feeling my throat close up as his haunted eyes fell on me, gazing intently.

"It's okay…" I whispered, taking tentative steps towards him. He grasped my sides tightly, pulling me to him like he was holding on for dear life. His head fell to my shoulder as he cried quietly into my neck, his tears sliding onto my skin. "I'm sorry." I whispered against his ear, combing my fingers through his hair, trying my best to comfort him. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have pushed- it's okay…" I rambled, growing worried as he held on tighter, his face burrowing further into my skin. "Shhhh…"

**Very weird place to end the chapter, I realise that... to be honest I'm still working on the details of Nick's past but my head has been to jumbled up to get a clear view of my writing. Does that even make sense? Lol. Anyhow... will do my best to work on it. I was honestly tempted to drop the story altogether but I'm not a quitter (at least I don't want to be when it comes to writing) and you guys deserve a lot better! So... it might take some time but I will finish it. That's a promise! I know you guys understand ;)**

**2, maybe 3 chapters left? Can't be sure. But like I said... no promises as to when they will be posted... Sorry :( **

**xoxo**

**P.S for those of you whom I read your stories… I know I've been totally MIA in the reviewing department… to be honest I haven't read anything in a while. But I saved the update alerts and will be catching up with my reading and reviewing soon! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to xXnmjXx for her amazingly sweet review… It was the kick I needed to write this chapter so thank you!**

**I suck at updating, don't tell me, I know! I honestly lost sight of where I wanted this story to go so it was really hard to find the motivation to write… I think I have it back on track but can't be sure really! No promises on the updates, but I will do my best. Oh and you're allowed to kick my ass with your reviews and hate msgs about how I suck at updating :P**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

I sighed softly when he slowly pulled away and moved to stare at the illuminated city below us. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky as the rumble of thunder resonated in the darkening skies. My eyes followed Nick as he slowly moved away, turning to walk inside. He paused at the sliding door, turning and holding his hand out expectantly. I was quick to follow him as I shivered at the cool wind blowing over the building. I gripped his hand as he led us to the couch, settling down much the same way we had the day he had confessed that his father's death and I couldn't but hope that this would be just that: another confession. His hand didn't move from mine as he slowly lifted his gaze to mine, swallowing with difficulty.

"Joe wants me to join a recreational basketball team." He blurted out. I took in the little bit of information, wondering what it had to do with the moment of vulnerability he had let me in on just moments ago. "Apparently there's a great team here in LA." He went on. "Most of the players are kids who blew their chances at the NBA because of an injury…" His eyes darted away from mine as he finished: "much like I did." I frowned. What was he talking about?

"I'm not following." I whispered softly.

"In high school… I was the point guard of the school's team… We won the interstate championship three years in a row…" I nodded, impressed. "My father never approved." I cringed, only imagining what that felt like.

"Basketball was everything to me. I was good at it, _really_ good. And I knew it." He shook his head at himself. "I made life a living hell for my parents. I was a spoiled rich kid who got away with talking back to his father when all along, all my father wanted was to secure my future." He shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to keep his emotions in check. I swallowed roughly as I tried to piece together the puzzle that had been his life at 18 years old. "All I wanted was to impress him... so I took steroids. Thought that if I was better at what I did, he would be proud..." I bit my lip, fighting the need to scold him, shout at him. Accuse him of being so stupid. _What had he been thinking?_

The thought of what could have happened to him became too much and I choked back a sob. I clenched my eyes, willing myself to contain my emotions, hide them from him, hide the _painful memories_ his little confession brought back... The sudden and unwarranted image of him lying in the high school gym's locker room, pale as a sheet, chest unmoving... _not breathing _because of a steroid overdose...

"Don't-" He looked away, blinking his eyes repeatedly forbidding the glassy layer - tears? - from slipping over the brim of his eyes. "Don't look at me like that." I didn't have time to register the breaking in his voice before he was standing on the opposite side of the coffee table. _When had he gotten there?_

"I-"

"Don't look at me like I'm some major screw up. I know I am but just please. If you're going to look at me like that, please l-leave." _What? _I pushed off the floor and into a standing position, my eyes wide in disbelief, fire building in the pit of my stomach. _He wanted me to leave?_

"I'm not-" I tried to defend myself, in vain. Did he really think I would look at him differently because he had made some mistake as an 18 year old boy?

"You know what? I thought the one person I wouldn't be afraid of telling would be you... because you were supposed to love me, not _judge _me." He shook his head at himself. "I guess I was wrong about that, huh?"

"Nick, what-" A sudden flare of anger rushed through my veins. _Who did he think he was?_

"Please go, Miley." And with that, he was gone, walking away from me, down the hall and into his bedroom, the door slamming a clear sign of my unwanted presence.

The idea of going after him, straightening out what was honestly a misunderstanding crossed my mind but disappeared as quickly it had come as his voice played back in the back on my mind:

"_You were supposed to love me, not judge me."_

...

"Miley!" I heard a faint voice calling over the music, but I chose to ignore it.

"MILEY!" This time it was impossible to ignore. Demi stomped over to me and tugged the earphones out of my ears in one quick, exasperated gesture.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, hands on hips, jaw tight in frustration.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted, taping yet another box closed.

"Sit." She ordered. _Huh?_

I ignored her and continued piling sweater after sweater into a bigger cardboard box labelled 'winter clothes'.

"Miley." She growled. "Sit. The. Fuck. Down." I stared at her and blinked a few times, wondering if I was perhaps, dreaming.

"What do you want, Demi?" My previous anger deflated as I looked at her wearily. I suddenly felt exhausted, both emotionally and physically. "I'm tired." I murmured, looking away from her gaze and blinking the tears back.

"Miles, what happened?" Her voice softened as did her expression. "I was at the hotel with Joe when Emily told us you had just booked a room." She added, further explain her presence. "And before you decide to fire Emily before she broke reservations confidentiality or whatever it's called, she was worried about you."

"No need." I dismissed it.

"Last I heard you were moving in with Nick... and now you're staying at the hotel for an indefinite stay? What is going on?"

"Did you know Nick took steroids when he was in high school?" I knew I would regret betraying Nick's secrets but it was all too much for me.

"Yeah, actually, I did." Demi confessed, her face contorting in a grimace. "Stephan..." She whispered in realisation but I ignored her, refusing to acknowledge that Nick's confession to taking steroids was hitting way too close to home.

"He accused me of judging him! _Judging him_, Demi. I love him! I'm not with him to _judge_ him." She spat, the words refuelling the anger. "He said I was 'supposed to love him'." Her nostrils flared. "What does that even mean?" And then I was falling into Demi's arms and sobbing against her shoulder.

"He's hurting, Mi... he didn't mean it." She soothed, her hand brushing over the mess I called my hair. I buried my face into her shoulder, crying for the best friend I had lost to steroids as a teenager, crying for the man I loved and for his need to take steroids to impress his father.

"He thinks I think less of him." The anger was back. I gritted my teeth together in annoyance.

"No, he doesn't... He needs to be reassured." Demi's voice was soothing and understanding. "We're all insecure... even hotel owner and manager Nick Grey." She chuckled.

...

The blinds had been drawn closed but the bright sunlight filtered through anyways. I blinked a few times, taking in my surroundings through my swollen, puffy eyes. My head was killing me and the whispers coming from the doorway to my bedroom sounded like a buzzing sound made to increase my pain. I groaned softly as I tried to stretch, finding every single one of my limbs aching. _What the hell had happened?_

"_You were supposed to love me, not judge me."_

I chocked back the urge to cry, I had done enough of that as it was and focused on the whispered conversation.

"How is she?" Nick. It was his voice. I swallowed with difficulty.

"Taking it hard." Demi sighed.

"Maybe you should give her some space, man." Joe? What was Joe doing at my apartment?

"She has to start moving." Nick stated, his voice sounding cool and detached.

"Nick, I think-" Joe again...

"I said I would help, so I will." Nick stated stubbornly.

Oh. So that's why he was here? Not to check on me?

"Miles, are you awake?" Shit. Demi had seen me shifting. I cowered further into the mattress, hoping I could sink into it.

"How are you feeling?" She sat on the edge of the bed and gently tugged on my shoulder so I would look at her.

"Why is he here?" I fought not to look at him, standing in the doorway.

"Uhm..." Her eyes drifted from me to him and back to me. "We'll give you guys a moment."

"No." I whispered, suddenly feeling panicked at the idea of being alone with him again. She shook her head at me and left the room, telling Joe to follow her as she nudged Nick into the room and closed the door. I was momentarily thankful for the lack of light, aware that I must have looked like quite the sight.

The bed dipped besides me and I instantly moved away, turning my back to him and curling up into a ball.

"Miley." His voice... the brokenness, the pain... "Please look at me." I could feel his hand hovering over my arm, hesitating to touch me. "I'm sorry." He whispered into the darkness. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't get to say things like that, to _hurt_ me like that and then say sorry." I sat up and glared at him. "You can't throw me out whenever you don't like my reaction to things you're going to tell me. You don't get to presume about the way I feel!" I yelled.

"I know." And just like that, my anger deflated.

"I hate you." I whispered wearily.

"I know that too." A faint trace of a smirk appeared on his lip and I couldn't help but let my lips curl up.

"I hate the fact that I can't stay mad at you."

"Thank god for that." He reached out for me, tentatively and I laughed softly.

"Why are you so hesitant?" I questioned, suddenly becoming serious.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered out, dropping his extended hand onto the mattress. I gently took hold of it and tugged him to me. My boy was scared... Just like the rest of us. I smiled at the realisation that he was only human, and made mistakes, just like the rest of us.

"I love you so much." He breathed out into my neck, his body shaking with silent sobs. "I'm so sorry-"

"Didn't I tell you you didn't get to say sorry?" I teased softly, rubbing his back in what I hoped was a comforting way.

"We're going to get through this, right?" He reminded me of a little boy, needing to be reassured that he would always be loved. My heart clenched.

"Of course." I pulled away to kiss his lips. "I love you."

**Who's Stephan (Vampire Diaries much?)? You'll hear more about him in the coming chapters... and no Niley isn't 'fine' yet. There are a few bumps ahead of them.**

**I don't know how I came up with this, but I think that we often associate males with strength or whatever when at the end of the day they're just as emotional as us girls :P they just show it differently. So I wanted to show Nick's emotions and the difficulties he went through and how he's able (sort of) to open up to Miley about them. Okay I'm rambling.**

**Review?**

**Thanks to all of you who are sticking by this story regardless of the slow (VERY slow) updates.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I officially suck, I know, I know... What can I say? Summer school has been biting my ass and let's just say I've been a drama magnet. What's more I lost sight of where this story was going... So I need to work on that! Plus I feel like it isn't really realistic... oh well... For now... enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"What do you mean you're going to be staying at the hotel?" Nick's confusion and hurt was palpable from the next room. I took a deep breath as I carried the last box out into the living room where my boyfriend was standing, his expression contrite.

"Nick-"

"I was unfair when I accused you of judging and I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?" His expression was pained and his body stance was rigid.

"It's not just about that..." I tried to explain calmly.

"But it is." He retorted, his tone growing louder.

"We haven't even been together for two months!" The lack of sleep and the emotional upheaval of the previous days were making me more defensive than usual and I knew I had to be rational if I didn't want things to get out of hand.

"And we love each other. We merged the hotels and we're managing them _together_. What does that say about us, Miley?" He was growing frustrated and impatient, so unlike his usual calm and patient self.

"That we move way too fast? That we're stupid?" I bit my tongue as the last sentence slipped out of my mouth, instantly regretting my words. "I-" He held his hand up to silence me.

"Stupid. I get it now." He nodded his head solemnly, the passion in his eyes translating the swirl of emotions he was feeling inside.

"Nick-"

"Thanks for being honest with me." The sarcasm was heavy in his tone. I cringed.

"Nick, please." He shook his head and headed for the main door. I was about to call out to him when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"I decided to trust you... I told you something no one knew besides my close family. You asked me to trust you enough to confide in you. So much for no judgement, huh?" He let out a dry chuckle.

"I'm not even going to bother answering that." I shook my head at him, determined to walk away when he was being this immature. Unfortunately my blabber mouth took over: "Do you really think that what you did as a teenager changed my view of you? Are you really that insecure?" My voice was rising with every word and I could feel my face heating up. I was angry, and rightly so. "Come and find me when you've grown up and realised that I am being the reasonable one here."

And with that, the door slammed. Like I said... immature.

...

"Miss Stewart, where should I put this box?" One of the hotel staff asked politely. I smiled warmly at the young man and scolded him for calling me by my full name.

"Mister Jonas wouldn't like it." He let the sentence slip without thinking. His eyes widened, "I mean-", I silenced him with my hand and let out a chuckle.

"I'll have a word with him."

"Oh no, ma'am-" I playfully glared at him. "Right, Miley." Saying my first name seemed to take a lot out of him. I laughed at his innocence. He was a hard worker and had been clerk at the hotel since his 16th birthday.

"You can put the box down now, Sam." His face registered surprise at my knowing his name and then a ghost of a smile crossed his features. I congratulated myself. This was the type of manager – or whatever my position was – I wanted to be. I wanted to know each of the employees by their names, I wanted to make their work life agreeable, something I had taken for granted at the magazine until Liam had come along and bullied his employees.

"Hey, you, can you give us a moment?" I turned around to find Nick standing by the doorway of the hotel suite I would be using for as long as it took for me to find an apartment. Sam nodded and scattered away. I shook my head and glared at my boyfriend.

"He has a name you know." He sighed.

"Miley-" I turned around and busied myself, taking out some clothes and storing them into the large wardrobe. I couldn't look at him, not now when I was so tired and so easily won over by his stupid charm. I had to learn how to be tough.

"Babe-" I melted a little. So much for being tough. I willed myself to not turn around. "I- I think you might be right-" I turned around.

"Think?" I raised a challenging eyebrow. "I _am_ right, Nicholas."

"And I understand that you think that and I should be more accepting of your decision... it's just that-" He was pacing now, his hands ruffling his curls. He was agitated. I laid the clothes that I was holding onto the bed and took a few steps towards him.

"I lost my best friend to steroids." I blurted out. His head shot up and his eyes grew wide like saucers. He stopped mid step, understanding dawning upon him.

"Oh Miley-" I lifted my hand to stop him from whatever it was he was going to do to comfort me. I needed to be able to think clearly.

"Stefan's father wanted him to go pro. College basketball, hell even NBA if he could." I laughed bitterly. "He drove his son to death because he wanted to live his failed dream through his son." I wiped at a stray tear and took a deep breath to settle myself. "So imagine how I feel when you tell me you could have easily done the same thing!" My voice came out louder than I expected and I glared at him. "It wasn't about judgement! It was about memories and imagining you in that position. Do you know how that made me feel?" I was yelling by the time I finished my rant and tears were streaming down my face like an unstoppable waterfall. Goddamn men and their egos. "You and your petty comments can go to hell."

"Miley, I had no idea-"

"Of course you didn't!" I laughed humourlessly. "Didn't keep you from throwing out accusations though, did it?" I wiped at my cheeks angrily.

"Mi..." And just like that I was in his arms, his strong arms pulling me to him while I struggled to keep him away.

"No!" I tried to resist, tried to push him away. In vain. He was obviously a lot stronger and he was determined to hold me, whether I wanted it or not.

"I'm so sorry," he kept whispering, his voice thick with emotions, "so so sorry, baby." His lips repeatedly brushed the top of my head, his arms securing me to him in a strong hold. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that... I'm so sorry I scared you-" I chocked back a sob and slumped against him, exhaustion taking over. He manoeuvred us towards the bed, pushing off the clothes I had dropped on it earlier with one hand while he held me up with the other. He sat me across his lap and I curled up against his chest, my legs folded up against my chin. He cradled me to him and I couldn't remember a time when I'd felt him hold me so tight.

"I love you so much and it's been so little time... It scares me." He admitted. "I push people away when I get too close to them. That's what I do." He rambled on. "But I'm going to change, Mi. I won't pressurise you, I won't throw accusations that were uncalled for-" I felt something wet against my forehead and lifted my head. He was crying.

"Shhh..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and shifted so I was straddling his legs. I pulled him to me, my heart breaking at the sight of his suffering. "It's okay..." I whispered softly, dropping kisses against his neck. "You can push me away as much as you want..." I swallowed hard. "I'm not going anywhere." He buried his face into my neck, his hot breath fanning over my skin. I shivered.

"I-I don't know what I'd do without you... I don't understand how I can love you this much so fast. I don't understand why I want to spend every single second of my life with you. I just-" he shook his head and pulled away so we were eye to eye. The intensity of the emotions swimming in his eyes shook me to the core. Our lips collided, our tongues finding each other just as our lips touched, our hands reaching for each other desperately. I moaned when he tugged on my hair, forcing me to throw my head back. It was all the access he needed to suck and nibble on my neck while working the buttons of my blouse.

"Tear it off." I told him impatiently. And just like that, all the buttons of my favourite silk blouse went flying all over the bed and floor. Didn't care. I tugged at his tie, slipping it out of its knot. His hands brushed across my stomach, sides and towards my back and with a quick flick, the clasp of my bra was undone. I shivered as his cool hands travelled back to the front, pushing my bra aside so he could access my breasts. His lips were back on mine before I even had the time to push his shirt off his shoulders.

I couldn't recall ever being kisses like this. Such want, need... such desperation. My belly twisted with anticipation and arousal like never before. Was it possible for sex to get even better? I didn't think so. I moaned at the slightest brush of his hands against my skin, panted at the brush of his lips and lost it at the combination of his hands and mouth on me.

"Nick!" I sounded so desperate I should have been embarrassed but yet again, I couldn't think clearly enough to care. He groaned at the feel of my bare legs squeezing his legs together and his hands did quick work at hiking my skirt over my hips.

"I need you." He whispered against my skin, his fingers hooking into the strap of my panties. "Now." I helped him get rid of my panties before I pushed him away and concentrated on undoing his pants. He lifted his hips long enough for me to slide them down and then I was on top of him, sliding down on him in one thrust of his hips. Heaven.

His hands held my waist tightly, helping me gain momentum while his clouded eyes stared into mine. His jaw tensed every time he filled me, the veins of his neck bulging as he fought for control.

"Let go." I murmured against his lips, feeling my own orgasm approaching faster than I would have liked.

"Your first." He commanded. There was something undeniably sexy about the way my sweet, sweet Nick, always so considerate about others, became this bossy in bed. I let out a strangled moan when his hips began working faster, his hands holding me up just enough for him to thrust in and out as fast as he could. I braced myself on his shoulders, the feeling in the pit of my stomach growing stronger and stronger, my vision clouding... And then I was on my back and when his skilled hand joined the mix I was so far gone I barely registered his body slumping against mine.

"Whoa." He panted from above me, his lips brushing over my forehead as I struggled to get my breathing under control.

"I know." I lazily smiled up at him. He smiled softly before rolling over so he was lying next to me. I followed quickly, holding myself up with my elbow. I watched as he pulled the sheet over our bodies, the muscles of his back bunching up under his lightly tanned skin.

"I feel the same way you know..." I cupped his perfectly shaved jaw and sighed. "It scares me too..."

"Is that why you're here?" He motioned to the hotel room. _Was it?_ I wondered.

**Weird chap in my opinion... will work on the next chapter asap. No promises on updates... I don't wanna update for the sake of updating... I wanna upload stuff worth being read by you guys and when it doesn't, I just rather not update. Sorry! Thanks for sticking with me...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for all the reviews, unfortunately i'm lacking time... which is why I haven't responded to every one of them... :( **

**I think the next one might be the last chapter! **

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"_Is that why you're here?" He motioned to the hotel room. Was it? I wondered._

"Maybe. I don't know." He nodded slowly before changing subject.

"Mi... I knew, deep down, I knew you would never judge me... I was just so ashamed... I don't know why I reacted that way." I sighed.

"How many times are we going to go over this?" I rubbed my hands over my face and slowly rolled onto my side so I could look at his face. His eyes were fixated on the light fixture above us, his body rigid and tense. I moved my hand towards his face to make him look at me. He resisted.

"Look at me." I whispered softly, running the pad of my thumb along his bottom lip. His eyes dropped to mine for a split second before going back to the ceiling. "_Nick_." I was becoming exasperated.

"It's just that sometimes I wonder why you're even with me." My eyes widened at the admission and my heart ripped a little at the sight of his vulnerability. "You are this amazing, talented young woman who could be running all of her father's hotel... and yet you decided you wanted to merge. _Why_?"

"Because I trusted you to teach me how to fit into that world. Because you believed in me when I didn't even want to consider taking up my father's offer."

"Is that why you're with me? Because we work well together professionally?" Where was all this coming from?

"Is that really what you think? Do you think I'm that shallow?" I asked softly, knowing fully that he did not think that.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, his eyes glazing over with a swirl of emotions. "I don't know why I won't just accept that it's too early for you to move in… I know you have been hurt before and I'm going to prove to you that love isn't all doom and gloom…" The corners of his lips twisted upwards. "It's not too late for that, right?" I laughed softly and shook my head.

"Jake is ancient history. _You_ made me take the leap I needed to, you made me trust you in a blink of an eye… I think you've already convinced me that I can't equate love to hurt." I ran the pad of my thumb along his gruff jaw, taking in the way his eyes shone when he looked at me, the way his body always seemed to migrate towards mine when we were in the same room, the way his expression said it all…

"I love you." I wondered if the butterflies in my stomach would ever go away when he said those three meaningful little words, words full of promises. I leaned up to tenderly kiss his lips.

"Even though I won't move in with you just yet?" I joked half heartedly.

"You could have committed murder and I would have helped you hide the body." His lips brushed the top of my head as I let out a chuckle. I let my body relax against his and let my eyes wander around the hotel room... the room I'd call my home for... I wasn't sure for how long and the realisation was unsettling.

"What's on your mind?" Nick questioned softly, his hand moving to cup my jaw affectionately, the warmth and love in his eyes encouraging me to speak up.

"I- I won't move in with you because I think everything is moving too fast." I swallowed hard. "I feel like if I slow things down a little my world won't come crushing down as quickly."

"Oh, Mi..." His warm, strong arms instantly wrapped around my smaller frame, his lips settling against my skin as he peppered kisses on my face. "You can't expect the world to come crashing down every time you're happy." His eyes glazed over with doubt. "You _are_ happy, right?" I laughed at how ridiculous that question sounded.

"Of course I'm happy, Nick. What kind of a question is that?"

"I'm only human... Reassurance is nice every once in a while!" I shook my head at him, unable to keep the smile off my lips. "Mi, You can't expect the world to come crashing down every time you are happy." He grimaced. "This won't work..." He trailed off. I closed my eyes, refusing to imagine what my life without him would be like.

"I know. I'm trying-"

"I know, princess." He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my forehead. "We have all the time in the world to work on us."

"Promise?"

"I promise if you promise me you'll let me find you an apartment. You can't live here."

"Why not? I don't have to do any cleaning or cooking..." He laughed softly.

"I'll hire a maid."

"I have my own money." I fired back.

"And I'm your boyfriend. I'm allowed to do nice things for you."

"You do plenty of that as it is... I'm not going to let you pay for my rent and a maid." He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"As you wish, captain." I laughed at his silliness, loving the teenage boy hidden behind the talented business man, a side very few people got to see. And I was lucky enough to be a part of them. A_ big_ part.

...

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Stewart. I have always admired your father for his work and I can see you are the perfect person to replace him. Congratulations on the merger."

"Thank you, Mr Castelli, I will get back to you on the figures regarding the acquisition of the Lakeshore Hotel." I caught Nick's eye. He looked quite proud of me, I had to say.

"Mr Gray." The manager of the Lakeshore Hotel shook Nick's hand before taking leave. As soon as he had gone, Nick motioned for me to follow him. I waved at Emily behind the reception desk before speeding up to catch up with Nick's long, determined strides. The door to his office had barely closed when I felt two warm pairs of hands pushing me up against it, familiar lips quickly finding mine. I giggled through the kiss wondering what had got into my usually very professional boyfriend.

"You.," He breathed between kisses, "are" another kiss, "amazing." The compliment warmed my heart and I snaked my arms around his shoulders to bring us even closer together.

"What makes you say that?" I smiled as I ran a lazy hand through his curls.

"I should be mad you used your charms to win over Mr Castelli but I have to say..." He shook his head, a smile never leaving his lips. "It was quite a turn on to know that at the end of the day you would be coming to _my_ bed. Take that, bastard." I threw my head back and laughed. He could be such a kid sometimes.

"I didn't use my charms, Nick. I was just doing my job." He nodded.

"I know. A job you are very good at... Negotiating will be very useful when we'll have a house full of kids." My eyes widened.

"Nick?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "House? Kids?"

"I want that. I want all of that with you."

"But-"

"I know it hasn't been long, and Mi, I know it's way too early to even talk about it... I just want you to know that it's what I want. If and whenever you want it, I'll be here. You just have to say the word."

"Oh, Nick!" This time the tears flowed passed the brim of my eyes and I clung to his neck, letting the emotions of his declaration wash over me. "I want that too. All of it." I felt his body sag against mine in relief. "I want the spit up, the late night feedings, the first days of kindergarten..."

"The first soccer game, or dance performance, the first day of high school, the first _boyfriend_ or girlfriend..." I laughed at the grimace he made when mentioning the word boyfriend.

"But before that there's..."

"Wedding, honeymoon..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning another hearty laugh on my part.

"Don't get carried away!" I reproached playfully.

"Come home with me tonight. Just for the night." He added quickly.

"Just for the night?" I feigned hurt.

"Well you know the other offer to move in still stands but I don't want to pressure you... and I understand you need your space, Mi."

"What if I don't want my space?"

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I don't want to go home to a lonely hotel room... Take me home, Nick."

"Home? As in..."

"As in your home... _our_ home." And it was when his eyes lit up like he was the happiest man on earth that I knew I had made the right decision in following letting my walls crumbled into insignificant dust and in following my heart.


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning: very very short chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty**

"GO NICK!" I shouted from my seat, watching as he stole the ball from his opponent and dribbled his way up the court to score another two points. The crowd was on their feet by now, wolf whistling and cheering the team who was about to win the Basketball National Championship.

A year later, Nick had rebuilt his stamina and basketball skills as though he had never stopped playing a day in his life. After quite a bit of convincing he had agreed to _try_. Since the second his hand had come in contact with the ball he had had a hard time letting it go. The passion he had for the game taught me a lot about him and our love for the sport had only brought us closer. He had even become my personal coach, teaching me moves and perfecting the ones I already knew. It had become just another way for us to spend time together and we loved every single second of it.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... And it was over.

I was smiling widely, applauding like I never had for the man of the game... the one and only Nick Gray. I shook my head as he caught my eye, silently reproaching him from keeping his talent hidden for so long. And then I was in his arms, being lifted off the ground and spun around.

"I couldn't have done this without you." He whispered against my neck. It didn't matter that he was all sweaty from his game, it didn't matter that there were so many eyes on us. I kissed him. Hard. Until my heart couldn't pump anymore oxygen to my brain and I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Yes, yes you could have. You just needed a little push." He set me down on my feet but didn't let go of my waist.

"Hey lovebirds!" We both turned towards Joe just in time to be blinded by a bright flash. Demi was laughing beside him, looking happier than I had ever seen her. And we all knew why when Joe turned to her and planted a sweet kiss on her plump lips.

"They're sickening." Nick complained as he kissed my hair. I laughed and leaned up to kiss his lips once against.

"Go, your team is waiting for you." I nudged him.

"They can wait."

"Nick-"

"Can you be quiet for once in your life and let me talk?" My eyes widened and I swatted his arm when I noticed the playful smile on his lips. The playful smile disappeared as quickly as it had come and I was suddenly nervous at the intensity that had overtaken his expression.

"Hey, are you okay?" I questioned softly, my eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"No, no I'm not."

"Nick-"

"Let's get married. Tonight." I was sure my eyes had popped out of their sockets.

"What?" He grimaced at my tone.

"Let's get married." He repeated, his sparkling eyes boring into mine.

"Did you get hit in the head with the ball or something?" Was the best reply I could come up with and I frowned when his expression fell.

"Or not..."

"Wait. You're serious?"

"Uhm... would it make you feel better if I said no?" His unsure demeanour made me take pity on him and a small smile blossomed on my lips.

"You want to get married?"

"I didn't think that was a secret." He replied softly.

"Then let's get married!"

**Okay so you guys are going to laugh or kill me... I think a bit of both. So first of all I'm incredibly sorry I haven't updated in forever. I moved to go to uni and let's just say life has really gotten in the way. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not... for now I have so much work... group presentations, written assignments, exams... you name it! So until that has settles down I doubt I'll have much time for writing... :-( **

**What's more... I fell in love for the second time in my life over the summer and what I find ironic is that our story is kinda similar to this one (minus de moving in together so soon, that's sorta... unrealistic lol). A lot has happened in so little time... I thought this story was unrealistic but I'm actually learning that not all of it is! Hahaha. **

**Was I predicting my own love story? Ha it sounds nuts, I know, but it actually happened! Lol.**

**Thanks for the all the reviews and support, I know I don't deserve it but I also know you guys understand that you don't always control what happens in your life... I was once awesome at updates so i'm sure that will give me some brownie points...!**


End file.
